Saints Row 3 And A Half
by nicholasrucci3
Summary: A Sequel To Saints Row The Third and a Prequel To Saints Row IV Warning Contains: Spoilers and Theories Boss X Viola Gat X ? Kenzie X Oleg
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Party**

The Boss waited in front of the penthouse he had a coffee in one hand and a suitcase in the other,he wore his casual business clothes and wore a pair of Gat's shades

The purple limo pulled up and th edriver came out and opened the door "Boss"

"Thanks Pete's"

The Boss sat in the soft sofa he had installed in all the saints looked up to see the women sitting across from him she wore a knee length black skirt,and a white button down blouse and had her hair died in a looose bun and had a pair of glasses

"wow new look V?"

She new saint blushed and readjusted her glasses "uh well ya know needed to try somethin new….but let's talk about your schedule you have a meeting with mayor Reynolds in a few minutes,then you have a PSA at 12,and…."

The Boss cut her off with a kiss "and making out with your assitent isn't on the schedule"

"Cancle my appointments"

He grinned after he had rescued her,Mayor Reyonlds,and Shaundi from the bomb Viola was able to see the good in him and now the were even dating "so Viola I was thinking maybe we should tell the others"

"about what?"

"uh us?"

"I dunno about that I men it's so soon after Gat's and Kiki's deaths and we're still hunting for Killbane,I mean why add any more stress to the saints"

"I guess Vi….but we still are all alone in the limo"

Viola shot the boss a grin and unbuttoned her blouse

**A Few Hours Later**

Pierce and Oleg sat across from each other,this would be the day they would finish there chess game

"Your goin down man!"

"We shall see comrade"

Pierce's phone rang….and rang….and rang

"are you going to answer that Pierce?"

"Fuck no!"

After a few minutes after reaching 5 stalemates Pierce's phone rang again

"What if it's important?"

"I got 20K on this I ain't ending this game for anything

Finally the penthouse door got kicked in and the Boss stomped through he ended his stoming by kicking over the table,he then grabbed Pierce by the collar "Dammit Pierce when I call you answer got it?"

"Uh yea Boss but…uh what's so important"

"The Passing of the torch"

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah the HQ at 8,bring a date"

The Boss then reached the doorway "by the way clever hiding at Shaundi's Loft"

He then hopped in his black Bootlegger and drove away

Oleg helped Pierce pick up the chess pieces "What is this Passing Of The Torch?"

"It's my promotion time!"

"huh?"

"the boss has only had 1 other and it was when he officially announced Gat was his second in command,Now it's my time to shine"

Oleg laughed and placed his giant hand over Pierce's shoulder "Good Luck comrade"

Oleg then went to leave the loft through the garage

"Whoa where you goin big guy?"

"To pick up my date"

"Oh crap I gotta hurry!"

**Safeword**

The Boss stood in front of the mirror wearing his black suit,He removed his red tie,then put on his black then removed it "dammit!"

Viola came out of the other room wearing only the boss's jacket "I think you should wear the purple one"

She took it from his hand then tied it for him,then planted a kiss on him "man your making this 'keeping us a secret' thing REALLY hard"

She put her finger to his lips "we'll tell them in time"

"Just not now?"

"right"

"and why should I keep this secret?"

"because if you do I'll"

She whispered slowly into his ear and suddenly the Boss turned bright scarlet "uh…yeah okay I'll meet you at th…the HQ and I'll send your torch over"

"Yea see ya then"

The Boss walked into the elevator then as soon as he knew he was alone he did a happy dance,unknowist to him Viola watched the security video

"Dork"

**Saints HQ**

Oleg and Kinzi were the first to arrive Oleg wore a black suit with a white under shirt,Kinzi wore a wrinkled purple dress with her FBI jacket over it. To many men Kinzi's appearance would be considered a mess but Oleg love how her inner beauty showed

"uh Oleg what are you staring at?"

"Uh nothing little mouse"

Oleg sat in the large black leather coach and even though it embarrassed her she sat in the giants lap, "I feel stupid!"

"don't I think your adorable like that"

"oh well I uh…I"

Suddenly the door swung open and they noticed a man wearing a large black sweat shirt covered in blood stagger in Oleg leaped up to help the man while sending Kinzie crashing to the ground

Oleg lifted the man onto the coach and removed his hood

"Angel!?"

At first it was hard to recognize him he still had his mask on but he had let his beard grow out of it and he was drenched in blood

"I…I did it,I killed Killbane"

"Rest my friend"

Oleg lifted him off the coach and into the other room and gently tucked him into the bed

Kinzie looked at Oleg "He'll be fine he just is exhausted"

He then locked the door behind him

**Half An Hour Later**

Shaundi and Pierce came to the HQ together Pierce was about to leave when Shaundi pulled hi, back in "Listen this is NOT a date capisce?"

"Uh yea no prob"

"Geez she scary"

The 2 got up to the penthouse and saw Oleg and Kinzxie setting up for the party "So the Boss here yet?"

"nyet"

"hen who's in the shower"

Kinzie was setting up the music and turned to Pierce "Angel"

"Whoa where he been?"

"Hunting Killbane"

"And?"

"He won"

"Shit"

The elevator dinged and the Boss slowly walked through the hallway eyeing to make sure he made it before Viola

"Good now to get some in me"

He pulled out a beer and sat on the couch "HEY ANYONE HERE!"

He heard a ding on the elevator and Kinzi,Oleg,Pierce,and Shaundi all came back with crates on booze

"We really need all that?"

Shaundi eyes the Boss "if the bitch is coming then yes…yes we do"

"is she really that bad?"

Oleg dropped the create on the table "She imprisoned me and created mindless clones of me for cheap muscle!"

Pierce hopped up "She's the reason Gat's dead!"

Everyone then looked at Kinzi "uh…I um…hate that her hairs so shiny?"

Everyone then stated cracking up "well guys like it or not she's a saint now and we're all gonna have to get use to her..uh it"

"Wait who's in my shower?"

"Me"

Angel then came out wearing one of th ebosses robes "Whoa Angel where the fuck have you been…and why the fuck are you wearing my robe?"

"I needed to kill Killbane so I hunted him down and killed him"

"Well then I guess that's that"

"Also I don't like Viola either"

"I guess no one does"

"Nice Boss,Nice"

They all turned to see Viola wearing her usual outfit come in "So what's this big annouchment"

The Boss hopped up on his kitchen table "kay my fellow saints as you know since the passing of Gat we have been short members"

"all thanks to someone"

"Okay okay let's not point fingers anyway I have deceided to remove Viola's probationary status…well congradualtion Viola your now a saint!"

There was a groan from all the saints except the Boss and Angel "Now for the…"

"What about the promotion"

"What promotion?"

"y'know Boss to give me Johnny's job"

"Uh no Pierce haven't given much thought to who was replacing MY BEST FRIEND!"

Pierce slumped back "fine the job is up for grabs whoever wants it needs to earn it"

**Later That Night**

The Boss drove slowly to his crib at Safeword letting the purple torch slowly follow him

After they made it to Safeword he waited for Viola and finally the elevator door's slowly opened "God that party was terrible!"

She leaped into his arms "but the after party!"

**(Okay that's it for chapter 1 there will be WAY more chapters this was merely an non violet opening there will be allot of violence in future chapters. Also for reference I always pictured Viola looking exactly like Sasha Grey so if you need to imagine if you haven't play SRTT there what she looks like)**


	2. Chapter 2:The Boss's Bane Part 1

**Chapter 2:The Boss's Thorn Part 1**

**Angel's Gym**

Viola parked her Torch right in front of the gym she and the Boss had plans for the day, and he was late

When she walked in she found he and Angel sparring, neither speak only punching the training dummy's Angel was the first to notice "Viola" the tone let her know she was not welcomed anywhere near the gym

"uh Boss we had that meeting to get to"

"What mee…I oh, well uh Angel duty calls see ya next week"

"Yeah and remember what I told you"

"yeah yeah master one's fears"

"good"

Viola entered the limo first then the Boss came in after, they waited till the driver began driving before speaking "well that was close"

"c'mon V Angel didn't notice anything"

"Oh he noticed you've gotta be more careful"

"Come on V why don't we just tell them there not gonna care"

"You heard what they think of me"

"Doesn't it only matter what I think?"

"NO!"

"Damn those romance novels lied to me!"

"You read romance novels"

"Uh…uh NO! Imma man baby I read uh….truck magazine's and uh dirty comics"

"riiight"

After a while of sitting in the back the Boss got a phone call "hey what…..wait your coming here today?…but the funeral's not till next week….oh shit….no I'll pick you up…yea love you to"

Viola stared at him "Who was that?"

"my sister!"

"wait you have a sister?"

"unfortunately"

"and you never told anybody about her?"

"No Pierce and Shaundi knew, and Gat knew he even…"

There was another phone call "Hello….oh hey Shaun….shit slow down…yeah she's coming to Steelport…..I know I know Jesus don't blame me…my dad was the one who didn't wear a condom…..no I'm not being a smart ass…. I. yes I know you don't like her, no one does!"

There was a brief silence "sure Shaundi you don't have to let her stay with you, we'll dump her with Pierce of somethin"

"Damn"

"Sooo no one likes your sister?"

"Yea you'd be surprised she was married for so long"

"Married? Married to who?"

"G…. Shit hello?….yes Pierce I'm aware my sisters coming into town…no she's can't stay at Shaundi's loft…..yes she's staying in the HQ…..no you can't stay at Safeword….yea bye Pierce"

"So she's married to who?"

"well Gat!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Viola literally fell out of her seat laughing "He married your sister?…your best friend sociopath, convicted serial killer Johnny Gat married YOUR sister?"

"Uh yeah"

"Okay there's obviously a story here tell me"

"Fine….a long long time a ago in a ga…"

"Skip to the part about your sister"

"fine it started five years ago"

**Five Years Ago**

The Boss, Gat, and Pierce all sat on the couch in the office of Purgatory watching the Westside Rollerz chick slowly undress "So Johnny you put a camera in Lin's bedroom?"

"Fuckin A"

"Wait how many times did you record her bed room"

"enough to know you didn't always keep that vow of silence"

"you mother fucker!"

The Boss and Johnny laughed as Pierce kept watching mesmerized by Lin's nude form, The Boss slapped Pierce in the back of the head :what kinda sick bastard gets off on a tape of a dead women naked"

"why you gotta make it weird Boss?"

"Why you got a boner watchin my ex strip?"

"I uh…I"

The elevator dinged and Shaundi came in with a letter "We'll discuss this later Pierce, what you got for me babe?"

Shaundi handed the Boss the letter and gave him a kiss to the neck…..

**End Of Flashback**

"Wait you dated Shaundi to!?"

"Can I get back to the Fuckin story?"

"Yea I…I uh just tell the damn story!"

**Return To The Flashback (Lol)**

The Boss opened the letter "On no!"

"Wait Is it babe?"

He handed her the letter and Shaundi began to giggled "THAT'S your name?"

"Yes"

Gat leaned back "what it say?"

"It's a invitation to my Nana 90th birthday"

"awwww"

The Boss then threw his shoe at Pierce, "You ain't gonna be laughing for long we all goin"

Gat laughed "oh your fuckin high if you think I'm goin"

"Oh your goin Gat even if I gotta drag you limp fucking body!"

Gat started cracking up and the Boss soon followed "Well then I'll keep my guns at home"

**End Of Flashback**

"What is your name anyway?"

"Nacho"

"Nacho?"

"Nacho damn business"

"Seriously tell me"

"No"

"If you don't then no more sex"

"FINE"

He then leaned over and whispered in her ear "Well that's not so damn bad, wait….then that means your father is…." she started cracking up "Now I get it"

**Return To the Flash Back Part II**

The Boss sat shot gun while Johnny drove his old broken down van "God Johnny you still drive this piece of shit?"

"Shut the fuck out Pierce!"

The Boss sat back listening to Johnny go back and forth "Hey man why didn't Shaundi come?"

"She had to visit her brother"

"Oh yeah David, good guy"

"How the fuck you know him?"

The Boss took a breath and relaxed in the sit while pushing it back to crush Pierce "he and Johnny we're military buddies how ya think he got Shaundi to join the Saints?"

"I thought she was in prison"

Johnny laughed "nah David always got her out of trouble"

"So Boss what's up with your family?"

"well my mom and my disapproving step dad are gonna be there….my sisters, my grandma, and my old uncle Gustavo"

"What about your dad?"

"I dunno never calls, never writes, only saw him on my 5th birthday and my graduation"

"So you ain't close?"

"I guess being a known killer doesn't help"

"Yeah"

**Nana's House**

They parked the van outside of the gated community where his grandma lived after getting out of the car the Boss stuck his finger into Pierce's chest "No fucking up, understand"

"yeah Boss why you not telling that to Gat?"

"Gat knows how to behave himself"

The Boss and his 2 Lieutenants walked to the large red and white house, "Okay no pressure"

He knocked on the door and held his breath, Gat stood behind "chill bro"

The door swung open and a older women who had the same blue eyes as the Boss answered "oh my….Son you're here?"

"Uh yeah ma I'm here, and I uh brought some friends"

There was a awkward silence then a small old women pushed the Boss's mother out of the way "well are you just gonna stand there give your Nana a kiss"

The Boss leaned down to kiss and hug his grandmother "come in come in before you catch a cold"

The 3 walked through into her large house "So you're finally awake huh?"

"Oh yeah Nana, I wouldn't miss your birthday"

"Good, It is to bad your grandfather isn't around to see how handsome you've become"

"Yea….so uh how you been"

"crowded you're damn uncle and his family moved in because they say there worried about me living alone but I know it's only because your useless Aunt Ida and you cousin Snivly won't get off the too-kus's"

The Boss laughed "So is Greg here?"

"yes he's with your sista upstairs, he though he should warn her"

"about me?"

"Yeah he thinks your gonna come guns a blazing, frankly I'd wish you would I need some damn excitement in my life, back in my day your grandfather woul….oh I'm sorry dear this old women rambles on every once in awhile"

The Boss laughed "it's okay grandma frankly I'm glade your happy to see me"

"Well I know you boobala, you're a sweet, innocent boy"

Gat and Pierce started snickering "You the uh black one what's your name"

"Uh Pierce ma'am"

"come with me, and don't steal anything!"

Gat and the Boss waved Pierce away while he was kept under the Boss's sweet if slightly racist grandmother, The Boss noticed the buffet and noticed his mother talking with his aunt, "hey ladies what we having today?"

His Aunt walked away disgusted while his mother turned around looking beaten "honey why did you come here?"

"I was invited"

"By who?"

"I don't know I got a invite in the mail and I decided to come, Stillwater's been boring since…"

"You killed all those poor people?"

"Poor people!?, they were trying to kill me"

"so you say, I just am so disappointed in you"

She turned away from the Boss and poured herself a drink, at came over to the Boss "it'll be alright man she'll come around"

"BRO!"

Suddenly a short brunette not older then 17 jumped at the Boss, he lost balance and fell on the floor "hey Carly still crazy as usual?"

"yeah I'm just.. I thought you were in a coma?"

"I was but the things about comas are can wake up"

"Oh hello"

"Oh Hey Greg"

"shouldn't you be off killing some innocent CEO

"well sure but I figure I could resort to shooting faggoty douchebag"

Finally after another awkward silence his grandmother announced dinner was ready

The Boss sat next to Gat and Carly, the whole family ate in silence until his grandmother hit her fork to her glass "okay I think I know what the problem is"

Snivly stood up "yes grandmamma I think that cretin should take his gang banger associates and go!"

The Boss just focused on eating while his grandmother turned to Snivly "listen Snivly how many times have I asked you to stop calling me grandmamma it's weird, and second I invited him here because I refuse to die without seeing my favorite grandchild again"

"but grandma I though I was your favorite I'm going to Harvard in the fall, and I was salutatorian!"

She smiled and pointed her cane at the Boss "he was fighting offers from Harvard, MIT, and he was valedictorian"

Pierce and Gat laughed at the Boss "oh my god you were a overachiever?"

"yea"

Snivly was held by his mother "Margret please you can't honestly like that CRIMINAL more then Snivly"

"Yes I can and I do because he is just like his grandfather, and Snivly is a…a"

"Pussy" Carly asked "Bitch?" The Boss chimed in "A homo repressed momma's boy?" Gat piped up

Nana looked at Gat "I liked that one"

The Boss's mother stood up "look Margret he's my own son and even I know he's no good"

"why don't you ask him what you three wanted to ask him?"

The Boss stared at his mom "what do you want ma?"

"Well Carly is starting college at Stillwater U and she has no job and no place to live so we wanted to know if…well she could stay with you?"

Greg stood up with a loud boom "Lisa how could you ask him without talking to me first I..I never have felt more disrespected then…"

The Boss's fist slammed on the table 'SHUT THE FUCK UP GREG!, and yes I'll take her"

Carly's eyes flashed from her glasses "really?"

"sure why not I kinda missed you squirt"

**End Of Flashback**

"Okay but when did she marry Gat?"

"No time we're at the airport, look I don't like her but can you try to be friendly?"

"I was a personal assistant and had to deal with Killbane all day….so yes I can play nice"

(Okay a little view of the Boss's family, and tomorrow I will give him a name, also the age difference is 5 years in the flash backs he was 22 and she was 17,so now that he's 27, she'll be 22, Also the whole being married to Gat is going to be funny especially when you find out how he and her get closer)


	3. Chapter 3

(Now The Boss's Sister looks like the default female brown hair blues eyes and has female voice 1)

Chapter 3:The Boss's Bane Part 2

Viola waited inside the limo while the Boss helped his sister pack all her things in the back of the limo, "Y'know Carly ya should give a little more heads up before just coming to my city"

"Don't blame me I get just…sooooo lonely now that my…my Johnny died"

If the Boss wasn't so angry he would crack up at his sisters shitty acting he didn't know where she got it from…..

Finally after packing he helped his sister within the limo "Carly this is my….personal assistant Viola Dewynters"

'hmmm well at least I know you'll never sleep with her"

The Boss nervously laughed and took a few steps back after seeing Viola's fake smile fade

"What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Veronica it's just well your not my brother's type, unlike Shaundi"

The Boss saw Viola reaching behind her blouse, he put his hand on her back "Carly, Ixnay on the Shaundi aye"

"Wait! You and Shaundi dated?"

"nice goin sis, yes I went out with Shaundi"

"And why'd you break up?"

"Uh 3 dudes and a blunt, not the best thing to walk in on your girlfriend doin"

Viola started cracking up "Yeah I was….boyfriend number 701"

Carly gave Viola a grin "yeah but you loved her and that's why thank god you're not dating Veronica"

"My names Viola!"

The Boss got in the way between them "Ladies…ladies let's be civil here"

"Look Carter stop telling me what to do your not my father!"

"Oh shit!"

"Wait…you never told her your name?"

"Well I…I uh"

Viola looked confused "Carter?"

"Yes my name is Carter Monroe"

"Why would you keep it a secret?"

"Cause no one would let me live it down the one of the richest people in Stillwater had a delinquent son"

Viola laughed imagining the Boss as one of those spoiled rich kids, "Oh that's not all Vicky"

"HER NAME IS VIOLA!"

"Whateve, he probably never told you about all the scholarships"

"What scholarships"

"Well our Carter here was one of the smartest people in America he was also VERY activate in school events. Student council, chess team, and one year class president"

"Shut up Carly!"

"Wait you were a…a?"

"He was a nerd with a capital N"

"Shit"

"What? Not like Vicky here is your girlfriend"

"God how stupid are you my name is VIOLA!"

Carly took a swing at Viola, the Boss grabbed and pulled away Viola "V chill!"

The Boss let go of Viola and grabbed and dragged Carly into the limo, he slammed the door and hit the limo's roof and it pulled away

"Sooooo I think the meeting with my sister went…uh well?"

"Oh can it CARTER"

**5 Years Ago**

Carly waited on top of the black bootlegger in front of the University Loft, when her brother had said she could stay in Stillwater for she could go to college she hadn't expected he'd sent her to live in a crappy loft

She saw her brother pull up with Gat and all of her luggage, The Boss hopped out and he and Gat carried her stuff "Ooooh my heroes"

Gat smirked while the Boss kept carrying all her stuff into the run down apartment "Why can't I stay with you?"

"Cause I move around through my cribs and can't babysit you 24/7"

"Well what about Gat?"

"No"

"But Johnny?"

"No bitch I gotta spell it out for you?"

"Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?"

The Boss waved his finger mockingly "Bad…bad psycho Gat bad"

"You're a dick Carter"

"and your annoying Carly"

**Breaking Of The Flashback (Saints HQ)**

"Look Buddy, I'm not gonna be able to see you for a little bit, just until my sister leaves"

The hand came out of the Shadow and the Boss knocked fist with it

The Boss left the basement, luckily none of the other saints came down or else they would have noticed the Boss had refurnished it and someone was living there

There was a ringing "Hello?"

"I was thinking steak"

"What?"

"For my welcome to Steelport dinner, I was thinking steak"

"Oh, well I guess we could invite some of the crew"

"Just not Victoria"

"Viola"

"Whatever!"

**5 Years Ago**

Carly walked slowly through the campus, it had been years since she had been in Stillwater…years since her brother was in a coma…years since there father left "Hey bitch!"

She saw the gang banger lookin kid sporting green, and a thick Jamaican accent "Whatcha be doin here?"

"I go to school here"

"Oh no bitch I meant what you doin here with a Samedi with you?"

"excuse me?"

"Girly we Samedi are sorta a big deal"

"oh?"

"Yeah we gonna run this town!"

She then leaned closer to the Samedi thug "well my brothers the leader of the saints, so rethink your priorities punk"

"oh?…well then NOW!"

She saw a group of thugs wearing green come out shooting at her, Carly tackled the Samedi in front of her and hopped behind the dumpster near her, her hands started shaking as she dialed on her phone

"Hey You Reached The Boss, Don't Give A Shit Enough To Answer So….Fuck You And Have A Nice Day"

"Shit…come on bro I need you"

She fumbled to dial another number "J…Johnny thank god, look I'm being shot at by the campus….you will?….oh I could just kiss you"

She hid and covered her ears hoping the gun shots would fade, or the Samedi would stop trying to kill her….maybe it wasn't the smartest move to announce her brother was a saint

"Oh what do we have here, oh I'm gonna enjoy killin ya girly"

A bullet blasted through his head and he fell over, Carly looked up to see Johnny looking down at her "So we gonna have some fun"

He handed her his spare GDHC.50 "Now let's pray your at least half as good as your brother"

There were about 20 Samedi shooting at them, Johnny grinned and started shooting at them,

**Red light District Apartment**

"ohh Shaundi…oh I'm….SHIT….WHAT!…whoa your where!?"

**Gat's House**

"Okay so you and my sister just killed 50 Samedi…and neither one of you called me?"

"What can I say girls gotta learn you can't always save her"

"hmm good point"

Finally Carly came down wrapped in a towel "god it took me FORever to get all that blood out of my hair"

"well it's official Carly your gonna need security…like a live in manny"

The Boss glared at Gat "think of it as a lesson you need to learn Johnny, when my sister in danger….you call and now you have a new roommate"

"WHAT!"

"Enjoy Gat"

(Okay I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, and wanna guess who the monster in the shadows the Boss is talking to)


	4. Chapter 4:The Boss Bane Conclusion

**Chapter 4:The Boss's Bane Part 3**

**The Gat Residence**

Johnny sat at the table drinking his 40oz and watching the news he and Carly's fight against the Samedi made the news

"JOHNNY!"

Gat turned to see Carly walking downstairs completely nude "Why the hell aren't there any towels?"

"Uh well I uh I uh"

"STOP STARING AT MY TITS!"

"WELL PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"I can't cause I soaking wet from the cold shower I had to take cause you have no hot water!"

"Look I ain't got time for this here"

He tossed her the table clothes "now get dressed and ready for school"

"whateve"

**End Of Flashback**

Viola stepped into the bedroom finding the Boss cleaning his gun in only his boxer and a whitish tank top "So they didn't like each other?"

"He actually begged me to blow his brains out….but then"

"Then?"

"it started when I got a call from the Samedi, there new leader wanted to speak with me"

**Tee 'N' Ay (Five Years Ago)**

The Boss looked around for any customer wearing green, He noticed the smoke in the club was making everything fuzzy, and soon he went from staring at the strippers to staring at the dim light while someone was dragging his body through a hallway

When he came to he saw a Asian women with dread locks and piercing's all over her face "Good your up"

"Yeah and who the fuck are you?"

"They call me sister calypso"

"Well that makes all the difference to me"

"You would be wise to keep your snark to yourself"

"Fine whatever why'd you wanna meet?"

"To get the Samedi's territory back"

"Oh your shitting me"

"No"

The Boss stood up "Listen bitch I ain't giving you anything besides a fuck you and have a nice day"

He turned and heard Calypso get up from her seat "You would be wise to listen we WILL get what is our again and we will kill your saints to get it"

"well then"

The Boss reached under his shirt and pulled out his GDHC.50 and shot Calypso 6 times then walked away "bitch"

**Break Again**

"Whoa you just killed her?"

"Uh yeah…did you wish the part about me doing that to almost EVERYONE who fucks with me?"

"Oh yeah sorry….skip to the whole your sister and Gat"

"geez I'm getting there relax"

**Gat's House**

Johnny parked his Stiletto in the drive way and noticed music was coming from his house

He came in to see a party was going on a bunch of drunken college kids, at first he was just gonna joined but noticed one of them had cracked his poster of Aisha, Gat pulled out his gun and fired into the stereo

"ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKA GET OUT!"

All of them ran as fast as they could out of the house

Gat looked to see Carly passed out drunk, he kicked her a few times "get up!"

"wha?"

"I said GET THE FUCK UP!"

Carly could barely stand "what happened?"

"You let a bunch of asshole in my house"

"Our house"

"No mine, I'm calling your brother and telling him this won't work"

"You're an asshole!"

"and you're a spoiled fucking brat"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TO!"

They were locked in staring down at each, and finally Carly made the first move and shoved Gat against the wall and started kissing him

**Break Again**

"Wait so they hooked up after almost killing each other?"

"Yeah"

"Okay go on"

"Thank you"

"So where was I?… oh yes now back in the Red Light apartment I was busy fucki….I mean having a meaningful conversation with Shaundi

**Red Light Apartment**

"Yeah Shaundi yeah….oh yeah….oh yeah….FUCK!"

The Boss grabbed his phone "Look Gat kinda doin someone important right now, what did Carly do now?"

" 'Hic' Hiya bro I was 'hic' calling ta tell ya I'm getting married!, yeah so uh….I was 'hic' wondering if ya could come ta Vegas and giv 'hic' give me away"

"Shit…..stay right where you are I'm coming"

He hung up the phone and walked to his gun safe, Shaundi covered herself with his bed sheet "what's happening?"

"We're going to Vegas, I'm gonna fucking murder Gat then you and I are gonna fuck without being interrupted"

"How we getting to Vegas?"

**1 Hour Later**

Shaundi fell right out of the plane on landing "Look I know I'm kin high right now but how the hell did we get from Stillwater to Vegas in an hour?"

The Boss cocked his shotgun "you stay here pants off!"

**The Vegas Chapel**

Johnny and Carly could barely stand straight they had done nothing but drank 40oz and smoked weed there entire way to Vegas

"GAT!"

The door was kicked open and then Boss charged through shot gun in hand "I'mma kill you Gat"

"Wha?"

"oh god your both hammered?"

Carly got all defensive "yoooou are uh 'hic' hammered"

"oh god you to are gonna get drunk and married?"

Gat stumbled over to the Boss "man I think she might be my….uh soul mate"

The Boss dropped his gun "really?…her?"

"Yeah man and it's definitely not the 20 40oz I had"

"Ya know what fine! You idiots wanna get married fine I'm gonna go plow my girlfriend DO NOT CALL ME!"

**Vegas Airport**

The Boss stomped his way to his Snipes and opened the door and dropped his gun again there Shaundi was the meat in a 4 way sandwich "Oh shit" Shaundi looked up "uh babe it's not what it looks like"

"really?….your fucking 3 other dudes!"

"But I uh….saved you some weed"

The Boss turned away from the plane "well if ya can't beat em I guess I'mma join em" He hopped in his car and headed for the nearest bar

**End Of Flashback**

"So you just let them get married?"

"Yeah figured it was for the best they've been married for 5 years now"

"and you got wasted?"

"Yup"

"and yet you and Shaundi are cool?"

"Yup"

"Your just hoping I'll shut up so we can have sex aren't you?"

"that is affirmative"

(Okay I planned for the flashback's to end like this I figured the Boss wouldn't have any good reason to stop the wedding or to freak out at Shaundi for cheating so this is what started his mellowing)

(And Please leave a comment also some guess who the monster is!"


	5. Chapter 5:The Return Of Loren

(This Chapter I Will Reveal The Monster in the basement's identity)

**Chapter 5:Buisness As Usual**

**The Temple Residence**

Moira Temple cleaned the area around her husbands couch he hadn't said a word since the Saints saved magarac island, He just sat in front of the TV watching the news while drinking and cursing under his breath.

Moira had had enough "Cyrus!"

His blood shot eyes moved from the TV to his wife "what Moira?" his voice was raspy and hiding a hint of anger

"Honey you haven't left the house in months, I…the kids and I are worried about you"

"I don't have anything left to live for"

Moira grabbed Cyrus's Viper Laser Rifle and put it into his hands "then just end you supposed meaningless life" Cyrus gripped his rifle

"I wouldn't do that commander"

Cyrus and Moira turned to see the man wearing grey camouflage uniform and a black bullet proof vest, Cyrus stood up and aimed his rifle at this stranger "Who the hell are you?"

"your new second in command, name's Joshua Jones"

"Hughes sent you?"

"Yes sir"

"Well since she refuses to let us take down the saints there no reason to continue S.T.A.G"

"Just there is sir the syndicate has a new leader and I think it's someone you know"

He handed him the beige folder and Cyrus's eyes popped when he saw it "No….It's him"

**An Undisclosed Location**

What remained of the Syndicate sat around the storage shed waiting for the one who called the meeting to arrive

One of the Deckers stood up "Okay who the hell interrupted my business!"

"I did"

The man walked through the door wearing a black suit and a pink shirt, but his face was hidden behind a metal helmet.

"ma friends after my unfortunate death at the hands of le saints you have let fools lead you but no longer, I have returned!"

None of the syndicate moved except for the one Decker standing "Listen old man I say we just kill you and I lead us!"

The masked man grabbed the Deckers arm and pulled it from it's socket, he pulled him downward and shattered his left leg finally he threw the Decker through the wall

"Any other concerns you wish to address?"

One of the Luchadores walked to him "w…who are you sir?"

"I am Philippe Loren I was once you leader and I have returned"

All of the syndicate began cheering

"Let's begin"

**Safeword**

The Boss looked around his bed room and found viola was gone, "Yo V are you there!?"

The Boss got dress and walked through his apartment, he noticed a letter on his fridge

"Got Roped In To A 'Girl's Day' By Your Sister, YOU OWE ME

LOVE V

PS. Don't Read To Much Into That"

The Boss laughed and started to drink a beer, He heard his phone ringing "Yo"

"Comrade you must leave Safeword!"

"whoa whoa Oleg calm down what's wrong"

"A squad of Syndicate raided the power plant, the casino, and the air port hanger"

"Oh man I guess we….oh shit Oleg I don't have time to explain meet me at HQ alone!"

The Boss ran through to the garage and took out his Kaneda and sped off to the HQ

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie sat in her computer chair typing codes into her lap top, Viola kept checking her phone, and Shaundi was drinking a beer while Carly went to get pizza for there girls day

"So Viola you're the Boss's new secretary huh?"

"Uh yeah….I uh guess he notice my skills"

"like what?"

"I uh…my management skills, my off…"

The large door swung open and Carl ran in with pizza "Okay girls let's gossip!"

**Saints HQ**

The Boss hopped of his motorcycle and took the elevator up, He saw no Syndicate at all "oh thank god they didn't let him out"

"Oh contraire mon aimi"

Philippe punched the Boss sending him flying through the glass door of the penthouse and landing in the pool, "What the fuck I killed you!"

"and alas I am here stronger then ever"

"listen you French fuck!"

"I am Belgian"

"says the man in the iron mask"

The Boss shot at Philippe but the bullets bounced off his mask ,Philippe jumped into the pool and began strangling the Boss "I hope you know I do not enjoy this, unlike when I killed "

The Boss sent his knee into Philippe's crouch "Well I enjoyed that your French fucker"

"I AM BELGIAN"

He grabbed the Boss by the throat and charged over to the helipad, He held the Boss over the edge "And now the saints will be finished"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Philippe"

Oleg grabbed the man by his metal mask and flung him backwards, freeing the Boss who was gasping for air "Oh man Oleg, you really saved my ass"

"It's my job Carter"

"well thank god you…..wait did you just call me?…how do you even know my name?"

"No time"

Philippe lifted himself back up from inside the Penthouse "no matter while I distracted you my men are setting explosives in the basement, au revoir to both of my enemies"

Philippe charged past both of them and jumped off the roof, hallway down he pulled his parachute and disappeared from site

"Wait did he say basement?…oh shit! We gotta hurry!"

**The Basement**

The Boss and Oleg found all Philippe's goons knocked out and heard one crying for mercy

The large man had the Decker by the arm "You….try to…hurt Gat's friend!"

The Boss ran as fast as he could over "Johnny he ain't worth it man!"

"friend?"

"Yeah buddy I'm your friend….now let that punk go"

The behemoth dropped the Decker who cradled his injured arm and fled as fast as he could

Oleg stared at the new Johnny Gat he seemed to be like Oleg….and the original Gat combined

"Carter who is this?"

"Oleg, Johnny, Johnny, Oleg"

Oleg grabbed Gat's hand "nice to meet you "

"Gat….friend?"

"Yes my friend we are friends"

He turned to the Boss "how did this happen"

**One Explaining The Plot Of Trouble With Clones Later**

Oleg, The Boss, and Johnny started picking up the mess Philippe made "so this boy Jimmy Torbitson used DNA from Gat to create this…uh clone?"

"Yeah still a mystery about how he got like this"

"If I may would it be okay if I took a sample of his DNA to find out what happened in the cloning process?"

"Uh sure, Johnny here is gonna take some blood"

"blood…..?"

"it will only hurt for a second"

Oleg went to his suitcase and pulled out the syringe "Now let me see your arm"

After taking the sample Oleg packed up his things and went for the elevator…when it dinged and the door swung open both the Boss and Johnny were shocked to see Shaundi, Viola, and Carly


	6. Chapter 6:The Art Of War

Chapter 6

The Boss sat in what remained of the HQ living room while he was given a angry stare by Carly, He got up to leave when she grabbed him

"Carter Monroe!"

"I know what your gonna do and don't"

"CARTER MONROE YOU GOT SOME SPLANININ TO DO!"

"Jeez I told you don't but fine"

**Another Explanation About Trouble With Clones Later**

Carly sat dumbfounded, and Shaundi rubbed her temples, Viola looked at the Boss "Okay let me get this straight a month ago you and Pierce got a call from the Saints #1 Fan?"

"Yes"

"And he told you he cloned Johnny?"

"Yup"

"And that same clone rampaged through Steelport?"

"Yeah but Pierce and I calmed him down"

"And he's been living in the basement?"

"Yeah he was freaked out by the crew so everyday Pierce and I would come down"

"How much does he remember?"

"everything before we killed Shogo Akuji"

Carly stood up "So he doesn't remember we're married!?"

"no"

Carly grabbed her purse, The Boss hopped from the couch "Whoa look it's not hopeless we just need to SLOWLY reintroduce you to him"

"FINE!"

She stomped out of the room "geez you would think she'd be happy her husbands alive"

Viola looked around to make sure Carly was out of the room, Viola kissed the bosses neck "thank god your alright"

"don't worry we'll ice that asshole Philippe…again"

"I just don't know what I'd do if…"

The Boss had a smirk "c'mon"

"Nope now I'm not, let's see if Oleg's done with the tests"

**The Burn Hill Reactor**

Oleg studied the monitors as Shaundi sat next to Johnny's side "do you remember David?"

"Dav….id?…David Gat's friend?"

"Yes and do you remember me?"

"Shaundi?"

"yes it's me"

"Gat misses Dreads"

"I do to big guy"

The Boss came in with Viola shortly behind "So Oleg what did your test say?"

"Well the clone is not of Johnny Gat"

"WHAT?"

Carly stomped her feet into the room "he's clearly Johnny?"

Johnny stared at the girl "Gat know you?"

"YES I'm YOUR WIFE!"

Carter grabbed his sister "what ever happened to slowly?"

"I figured like a band aid just gotta rip it off fast"

Johnny stood up from the nemo chair "Gat married?….Gat confused…..Gat is….Gat is"

Carly grabbed his large arm and placed her necklace in it "remember Johnny you gave me this when I graduated college?"

Gat stared at it "hmmm Gat giving you his heart"

**2 Years Ago**

Carter stood in front in front of the tripod setting up the camera "oookay think I got it…NOW!"

He ran to Carly's left as she stood in her graduation cap and gown her arms over Carter and Johnny, Between a fake smile "okay everyone smile…and hold it"

Snap

Gat laughed and readjusted his tie "thank god"

Carly smiled and hugged her brother "thanks for being here Carter"

"No prob I'm really proud of you"

"to bad dad couldn't be here"

"uh yeah….real shame, But at least your brother and your….uh hus..hu.."

"is it really so hard for you to call Johnny my husband?"

"Hey cut me so slack here it's allot to get use to"

Johnny cut it "man it's been 3 years already, and after what you went through with 'the thing' I think this wouldn't be such a big deal ya pussy"

"whatever Gat, so I guess it's gift time"

Carter reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white box "hope you like it", Carly opened the small box and found 2 tickets inside "Hawaii?"

"Yeah figured you'd like it and Gat hates it"

The 2 laughed and Gat punched Carter's shoulder "That ain't funny man, my grandpa died it Hawaii"

Both turned at Gat "no not like that….the mother fucker drowned"

Gat opened his coat pocket and handed Carly a long white box, when she opened it she found a golden heart shape locket "I'm given you my heart, as long as you keep it I'll always be with you"

"oh Johnny!"

Carly hugged her husband and let out some tears "ohhh Gat thattt's sooo sweet"

"Shut up!"

**Now**

Gat stared at the locket "Carly!"

She hugged the huge clone "yeah baby it's me!"

His giant arms held Carly close "Gat….happy"

Oleg cleared his throat "as I was saying when that fool Torbitson cloned Gat, the chamber still had my DNA in it making Gat my size with half of my strength"

"So is he okay to be around people?"

"Yes Shaundi he should be fine, over time his mind will become more stable"

All 4 of them turned to see Gat with Carly on his shoulders leaving the crib "whoa where are you 2 going"

"we're heading to the Casino…we have some catching up to do"

"oh god…I didn't need to here that"

She stuck out her tongue "later bro"

He weakly waved to her "yeah yeah see ya"

"I'm heading home, Viola you need a ride?"

"Uh yeah sure"

**The Syndicate Headquarters**

Philippe sat at the head of the long table watching as his 12 remaining syndicate members ate "are you all enjoying your food?"

They nodded there heads "good…good it should be easier for the poison to set in if you eat more"

DZ stood up his leg and arm still in there cast "What fucking poison!?"

"The poison that will kill you in….about 3 hours unless you bring the leader of the saints to me"

"You can't bloody be serious?"

"2 hours and 59 minutes…tic tock"

**The Stag PR Center**

Cyrus sat in his old office watching a replay of The Leader Of The Saints being handed the key to the city, Cyrus pulled his pistol from under his desk and fired at the TV, "This is personal I'm gonna end that cocky son of a bitch!"

He turned to hear someone knocking "come in"

Joshua slowly walked in now cladded in black S.T.A.G armor "sir I was wondering what your plan of action is?"

"hmmm Joshua did you ever read Sun Tzu's art of war?"

"Yes sir know thy enemy know thy self"

"Good I'm making it your mission to find out the Leader of the Saints weakness"

"Yes sir"

"your dismissed"

Joshua walked out then opened his cell phone "Hello commander yes Temple bought my lie he is almost ready to declare war on the Saints, yes soon we'll destroy S.T.A.G, The Saints, and The Syndicate"

(Yes that's right Cyrus is being played, Loren has become insane enough to poison his own people, and it turns out Johnny Gat was a poet who didn't know it, and there will be NO MORE MUSHY CRAP in this story)


	7. Chapter 7:The Countdown

Chapter 7

The Boss drove through the high way, it had been a boring few days seemed ever since they drove Killbane out of Steelport there seemed to barely be anything to do, He noticed some kid on the side of the road trying uselessly to flag down help

"Well I could use the Karma"

He pulled over "Hey kid what seemed to be the problem"

The kid's face was covered by his hood but the Boss noticed his skin was pale and he had black bags under his eyes

"me…my cars…uh….broken…I…I uh"

The Boss walked over and placed his hand on the kids shoulder "don't worry I had a clunker like this once I think it just needs a…."

The kid pulled the Boss close and he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot him, "How the hell"

"P…Phillepe will k…kill me unless I bring you to him"

Suddenly 2 kids popped out of the car and pulled the Boss into the back seat, while the kid struggled to pull his phone out and to hold it to his face "He…Hello M.. ?…..Y…Yes sir we got him…."

The kid fell over and started puking black "we'll bring him to Aparice Island"

The kid fell over into the back seat "make sure he doesn't….die made it clear we could hurt him but not kill him"

**Safeword**

Viola woke up this had been the third night in a row she had slept in Carter's house, he wasn't around anywhere but that made Viola happy he wouldn't see her a mess…wait why did she care?

"no Viola it's just sex nothing more"

She walked into the bathroom and founder her clothes dry cleaned and folded with a note attached "went out driving see ya later…..ps. you snore to loud LOVE U"

"Jerk"

She held back a smile

**3 Count Casino**

Carly woke up in her new bed, since moving in with the clone of Johnny….changed needed to be made a larger bed, indestructible windows

Carl got dressed a found Johnny sitting looking out the window "beautiful"

"Yeah the skies beautiful"

"no that"

He pointed to the large TV outside with a stripper on it "beautiful"

Carly stifled a laugh once she remembered he was still Johnny, no beauty in the world could crack that dense skull

Bing Bing Bing

"Hello?….No Viola haven't seen him…..wait his car's missing?…..and his gun?…..ok ok I'll be right over"

She looked at her gigantic husband "Johnny I have some errands to run be back soon"

She kissed him on the cheek and scurried out, Leaving Gat mesmerized by the stripper

**Saints HQ**

Viola, Shaundi, Oleg, Carly, and Kinzie sat at the Boss's meeting table "anything on the traffic cam's?"

Kinzie kept typing "uh…no"

Viola slumped in the Boss's chair "where could someone hide him?"

Carly looked out the window "hey I've been meaning to ask what's with that green cloud?"

Oleg stood up "well Carly it is what many residence of Steelport are calling Zombie Island"

"Wait there's zombies there?"

"Yes"

"So if we go there we'll be turned to zombies?"

"nyet the air is no longer toxic"

Viola looked around "shit I have an idea!"

**?**

The Boss woke up in a dark room, his stomach burned probably from being shot "where the hell arm I?"

"You are among you superior"

"listen you French mother fuc…"

Philippe grabbed the Boss by the throat and lifted him and the chair which was bolted to the floor in the air "I will not repeat myself again I am Belgian, and you will die"

He dropped the Boss and fell over on the ground "You see child I have nothing left to lose, for after you killed me"

**2 Months Ago**

Viola and Kiki stood watching the clean up crew carefully pick up Phiippe's remains splattered on the floor, Viola signed the papers after all that remained of Philippe was bagged and loaded into Kiki's car

Kiki then without saying anything to here sister drove straight to the Syndicate lab in Aparice Island, there she dumped all the remain of Philippe in one of the new cloning pods "See you soon sir"

She set the machine to not only clone Philippe but to add DNA modifications so he would not only rise again but better then before

**End of Flashback**

"Wait if they cloned you to become even better then before why do you want revenge?"

"Because of you I was deformed"

"what do you…."

Philippe loosened the bolts on his helmet letting it fall to the ground revealing his head was now a clear pink shell with his skull inside "the zombie gas was absorbed into my cloning chamber it mutated me, and it's YOUR FAULT!"

"oh cry me a fucking river"

Philippe picked up his helmet and reattached it "like it or not you will die today"

Philippe walked out of the room and into the living quarters where the remaining dying Syndicate members waited

"Mr. Loren can we have our cure now?"

"of course"

He opened a briefcase showing 6 vials of the cure "Now I call this a revolutionary way of firing 6 of your, whoever wants to live must want it"

5 of them ran to the cure and Philippe kindly handed it to them the moment they drank it there skin turned back to normal and the black hue to there eyes vanished

"only one left who wants it"

DZ and Coda both charged at it, Coda stared at Philippe "sir I was the one who brought the saints leader to you!"

"and for that I am grateful but do you want it more?"

He handed Coda the knife "do it"

DZ turned around "Christ don't do …it mate I…I uh"

He fell over Philippe handed Coda the vial "drink it become superior"

DZ looked up with black tears in his eyes "please mate don't let me"

Coda stabbed DZ then drank the vial "sorry gotta worry bout numeral uno"

**Aparice Island**

Viola drove through the zombie island looking through some old documents, "Lab in Loren Square, Lab in Ashwood…Here we go lab in Aparice Island hmm cloning and biogenetics lab"

She opened her cell phone "Pierce I need you and Oleg at the lab I'll send you the locations"

Viola found the lab, she opened the door slowly "your getting sloppy Philippe"

**Inside the Lab**

The Boss sat in the chair his nose was bloodied, his right eye was blackened and Philippe had stabbed him twice

Philippe rolled up his sleeved "I hope you know I take no joy in this"

"could've fooled me you bitc"

The Boss was losing consciousness, Philippe grabbed the exposed wires and jabbed it in his knife wound

The Boss felt his insides burn "GGGGGGOD!"

"I did not tell you, you could sleep"

Philippe and the Boss hear gun fire outside "Who knows you're here?"

The Boss shrugged "Better go get the door Philippe"

Philippe pulled his gun out and slowly walked through the door, he placed his hand on the scanner and the door came open, But no one was on the other side

Philippe walked through the door, The Boss was barely able to keep his head up, but he felt someone cutting the ropes "sweetie hold on I'm gonna get you out of here"

"oh my he…her…oooo"

The Boss was out, Viola cut through the final rope and caught the Boss dragging him from the chair "Oh I wouldn't do that Viola"

Viola looked up to see Philippe holding a gun at her "So the rumors are true you are with the Saints now?"

Viola set the Boss down gently and pulled her own gun out "yes it am and your gonna let us go"

"Us?…your together?"

Viola's gripe on her gun began getting shaky "NOW!"

Oleg charged through the room tackling Philippe onto the ground, Oleg lifted the Boss from the ground "let's go now he need's medical attention"

**5 Hours Later (At The HQ)**

The Boss laid on his bed his entire chest was wrapped up and the right side of his face was bandaged, "ha you look like a mummy"

Viola came in wearing the Bloody Canoness costume without the habit "ya know this is a only a 1 time thing I didn't get a masters in economics to look like a slut"

The Boss weakly grinned "What did you get a master in economics for?"

"Oh shut up you Jerk"

She laid next to him "you look terrible"

"thanks"

She hopped on top of him and they began making out

They were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't realize the door was now opened and the lights were turned on

The Boss looked and saw Carly, Pierce, and Oleg shocked, Shaundi scowling then Kinzie walked in "am I the only one who saw this coming?"


	8. Chapter 8: 3 Months Ago

Chapter 8

"Oh Shit!"

The Boss could almost feel Shaundi's eyes burning a hole in his chest "I guess I should explain"

"Ya think!?"

**3 Months Ago**

The kept his eyes planted on the road he had already dropped Burt Reynolds off at the Mayor's Office, nd now the Boss just needed to drop Viola off,

"So uh do I take a left or a right?"

"A right….so uh thanks for saving me"

"No prob, all in a days work"

"How did that bitch get you anyway?"

"I was shopping at Leather & Lace, and she came in guns a blazing"

"and you had no guns?"

"exactly"

"Well now that bitch is dead, I'm a national hero, and I just got offered a role in the new "Gangsta In Space" movie"

"But Killbane got away?"

"Yeah but don't worry Angel's leaving Steelport and hunting him down"

"Good"

"Yup"

"So I should get you home?"

"Maybe we could make a detour at a restaurant my treat"

"Sure"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie was carefully bandaging Oleg's bullet wounds "amazing it's like you weren't even shot!"

"Yes I am quite fortunant

While I was

Fighting with S.T.A.G and the Luchadores I figured out my feeling for you my little mousy one"

"and what are those?"

"Love I love you Kinzie"

**?**

The lab had been abandoned for months now, no one went to check on the person inside the large cloning tube, no one had even been near the secret lab

Because if someone did they would have noticed the green gas leaking into the lab and into the clones air supply, Suddenly the clones lean muscular body began changing, lesions grew all over some tore open letting blood just leak out

The skin around the clones face began peeling until the muscle turned to a clear pink goo, The skull was the only thing that wasn't mutated

**End Of Flashbacks**

"So wait let me get this straight you've been dating for 3 months without anybody realizing?"

"Well to be fair to us, it wasn't that hard"

There was a brief silence "c'mon anyone?, come on guys yay or nay…say something!"

"Shit you always get the girls"

Pierce sat back angrily "lucky bastard!"

Oleg looked at the Boss "well she isn't the worse choice in women"

"geez thanks Oleg" Viola's eyes kept rolling

"omigawd this makes so much sense, I could just feel the connection!"

Carter gave his sister and Viola a look "yeah Viola felt it to right Viola?"

"oh yes…uh definitely"

"Why I fucking out of here!"

"Shaundi wai…and she's gone"

"Don't worry Boss she'll be back"

**Planet Saints**

Shaundi sat on top of her car thinking about all the women the Boss could be with and he choose Viola, "Bullshit"

"Excuse me "

She looked to see a man in his early 30's wearing a STAG uniform "I'd like to ask you to come with us"

"Fuck no I…"

She felt the dart hit her neck and she was out "wasn't really taking no for a answer"

**? (6 Months Ago)**

The doctors approached the comatose patient checking there vitals, brain functions any changes whatsoever "hmm nope same as any day"

The doctor walked out from the room to the 2 men waiting for news "how is he doc?"

"Listen Chief Bradshaw you should no there is only a slim chance he'll ever wake up, I say we just pull the plug and put him out of his misery"

"Fuck no" Ben King was not a man to fuck with and even a young man like the doctor knew not to argue "we'll try what we can

The 2 former gang members sat across from each other waiting "you think he's alive?"

"He better be Stilwater needs him"

After waiting a few hours the doctor ran out to tell them they had found brain activity, The doctor slowly unwrapped the bandages from the patients face "how are you feeling Johnny?"

Gat's eyes moved around "where's….the….Boss?"

"Steelport"

"Why the fuck am I here?"

"Cause the Syndicate is tearing Stilwater apart and the saints need a leader"

"Shit I'll do it"

**Aparice Labs (Now)**

Phiilepe limped around the now dead body covered lab, he felt his body was on fire…the process which brought him back from the dead now felt like it was working in reverse…felt like he was peeling peeled layer by layer

"I find it…I must find the P.R.O.T.U.S"

(Okay this is all I got it's late I'm tired and ch8's are flashback chapters)


	9. Chapter 9:Monroe Family Secrets

Chapter 9

The Boss came out of his room to find Oleg and Pierce playing chess….AGAIN "God don't you 2 ever get tired of playing chess?"

"No what I'm tired of is y'all interruptin my game of chess"

"Whatever, Yo Oleg rook to king checkmate"

Oleg followed the Boss's suggestion "Checkmate"

"MOTHA FUCKA!"

"I know what you guys are doing here"

"What you mean Boss?"

"Viola sent you to protect me"

Oleg smiled "How did you know"

"Because all my gun have miraculous disappeared, Viola stole all my clothes, and my car is gone"

"Well Viola does have a point Philippe will stop at nothing to kill you"

"Yeah well locking me in here with you 2 isn't gonna help me…no offense"

Pierce picked up his chess pieces and walked out mumbling about cheating, The Boss sat across from Oleg "So you never told me how the Syndicate nabbed you"

"You never asked"

"Well I am now"

"Well it started 3 years ago after Philippe first started the Syndicate"

**3 Years Ago**

The Giant plane landed at the air port it only carried Oleg who carried only a suitcase, when he went through customs he noticed some women holding a sign "OLEG KIRRLOV"

Oleg waved to her and she ran over "Professor Kirrlov?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Kiki Dewynters I did a thesis on your Quantum Reality lecture"

"You sat through all that?"

"Oh yes sir it was….informative"

"Well I am glad, are you Philippe assistant"

"Oh yes sir Mr. Loren has been waiting for you"

"Then let's not let Mr. Loren wait"

**Syndicate Headquarters**

Oleg walked through to the pink office and watched as Philippe and a girl looking identical to Viola came to greet him "ahh Oleg my friend it's is so good to see you again"

"The same to you Philippe"

"Girls leave us"

The 2 girls scurried quickly from the room "So I never knew you had children"

"adopted I was never capable of making children, and my wife….never got the chance"

"I am sorry about Paulina"

"It is okay, but we have business to discuss"

Philippe stood up "over the years I have noticed you only get stronger, while other men grow weaker in there older age you only seem to get stronger"

"Good genes"

Oleg and Philippe both laughed "SO I was thinking my organization could use men like you"

"To bad I only have daughters"

"amusing but I am serious we need muscle like you Oleg"

"And I wish I could help Philippe but the technology you were asking for is 60 years away, 30 if you gave me time"

"Yes I know what I suggested but that was only because I needed to lure you here"

Philippe pressed a button on his desk and the wall behind in moved out of the wave to reveal a large chamber "You see Oleg I know you would never willingly help me expand my empire, so I will instead Take what I need"

"What does that thing do?"

"It is a cloning machine, I know you remember it"

"How the hell did you get that thing!?"

"I was the one who helped hide it"

"I will never give you my DNA"

"A Shame" he pressed the intercom "Girls send in "

The door swung open and the large wrestler came in "You called Philippe?"

"Yes my associate is being difficult, take him down"

Killbane cracked his knuckles then his neck "With Pleasure!"

He charged and tackled Oleg into the wall "You shouldn't underestimate me LITTLE MAN!" Oleg grabbed Killbane by under the arm and flung him through into the hallway

"You forget Philippe I am no ordinary MAN!" H grabbed Philippe by the throat and slammed him so hard into the wall the marble shattered

"I will crush you like a eg….."

He felt a large sting in his back and he fell over onto the ground, Philippe rubbed his throat and started to catch his breath "Th…Thank you Viola….Now help me bring Oleg to the lab"

**End of Flashback**

"Shit you beat Killbane?"

"Yes I have fought much bigger and more powerful creatures then him"

"Like what?"

"You would never believe me"

"Try me….wait a sec hello?….Hey Carl's what's up?….yeah I'm doin ok….yeah Viola's working right now…..I don't know if Viola would wanna do a double…..look Carly I gotta go….yeah love you to bye"

He slammed his phone on the desk "I miss the 7 years I was an only child"

"My daughters were the same way, neither could stand the other Katya was always getting into trouble and Illyana was always telling my wife or I"

"Wait that reminds me what the fuck are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you say your part of the KGB, a solider, and now your also a scientist"

"I did what my country needed of me"

"Again REALLY vague"

"I try, so how are you feeling after being tortured by Philippe"

The Boss got up for a moment and locked the door "Look I'd never say it to any of the gang but it fucked me up"

"How"

"Look being shot was fine happens more times then I could count, but he stabbed electrical wires in my open wounds and electrocuted me"

"I couldn't imagine the pain"

"It felt like my heart was being shot"

"I understand why you wouldn't want the others to know, it makes you feel weak, but why tell me?"

"Well It's funny you remind me of this teacher I use to have Mr.K"

"Oh it is not uncommon to feel a familiar trust to someone resembling a childhood hero"

The Boss lifted a beer from the cooler "never said he was a hero was kinda a nerd, wore a obvious toupee"

Oleg cleared his throat "maybe some men miss there hair"

"Oh touchy aren't we?"

"I know the pain of losing hair"

"Man, your hilarious….so what's the deal with you and Kinzie?"

"ah my little mouse, we share many loves and each other included"

"Nice man"

"What about you and Viola?"

"Man I gotta say she's awesome but I think Shaundi's gonna be starting some problems"

"Oh she'll be fine"

"hmm whatever, but damn My sister is driving me fucking crazy ever 20 minutes 'Did Viola change your bandages?', 'Can you and Viola go out on a double date?' I mean damn she was never this clingy when she Johnny was alive"

There was a awkward silence "Really? Did you really say that and not realize your answer?"

"What"

Oleg stood up and began speaking in Russian "whoa man offensive"

"huh?"

"You just called me a idiot"

"You understood?"

"Yeah I guess I did"

"Well obviously your sister misses her husband, and hopes her brother will help console her"

"God she hasn't met me…..oh great now I feel like an asshole"

"You know what you must do?"

"Yeah fine" He pulled out his phone "hey Carly…yeah I'm fine…..yeah I was wondering if you and Gat still wanted to do dinner?…great yeah after Viola's get home we'll head to the Casino…great…yeah love ya to"

"Thank god, I thought she was gonna ask me again"

"Ask you what?"

"About our dad"

"Your father?"

"Yup Commander Charles Monroe of the secret opts team the Hawks"

"Hmm he was in the military?"

"Yup he taught me everything I know about guns, and fighting"

"Did he ever teach your sister?"

"Never see when my sister was born my dad went missing and my mom moved on with one of her fellow teachers"

"how did your father react?"

"we spent one last day just me, him, and Carly"

"He made me swear never to teach he what he taught me"

"Wanted her to live a peaceful ife"

"Yup"

"and you never saw him again?"

"I did Carly didn't, after I took over Stilwater I got a secret encrypted phone call"

"from your father?"

"yeah, wanted to tell me how proud he was of me for being a good man"

"wow"

"then he told me he would have to disappeared for a few years and don't try looking for him"

"And you never did?"

"Nope but I remember when I was younger after he left my mom made me see a shrink"

"You were that upset?"

"nah apparently my asshole step dad told her I was traumatized by years of abuse, that asshole thought my dads training was his abusing me, then that shrink ask me about Mr.K"

"Why?"

"Well Mr.K would teach me things like how to play chess, how to speak Russian, Y'know I read all the Shakespearian plays and Edgar Allan Poe by the time of was 5?"

"You did?"

"Yeah Mr.K made it fun, he always made me feel it was happening in frotn of my eyes"

"wow sounds like a wise man"

Oleg got up "you are good man Carter you father and this Mr.K would have been proud, did you ever look for this Mr.K?"

"Didn't remember enough details to look for him I just remember his toupee, his thick accent, and his….giant size"

"Is something wrong?"

"nah gotta head to pick up Viola"

"I though your car was gone?"

"I'll find a way"

**Morning Star National Bank**

Viola approached the window and handed the teller her black card "I'd like to make a deposit, I my boyfriends account"

"what is his name ?"

"Monroe, Carter"

The man typed the name "and how much will we be depositing today?"

"$100,000,00"

She handed the large stacks on money to the teller "it's all in 20's"

"Yup"

After a long time of counting the money was deposited "Have a nice day Ms. Dewynters"

She waved the teller and left the bank, she looked at her now empty parking space "What…The…FUCK!"

Suddenly her Temptress pulled in front of the Bank with Carter in the drivers seat "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"Your driving…sweetie you jus…"

"Oh I'm sweetie now huh?"

"come on I just was worried"

"I know, now get in we got dinner at my sister's in an hour"

"Why?"

"Oleg talked me into it"

**The 3 Count Casino An Hour Later**

The Boss kept honking his horn "Come on what's going on!"

The Boss lifted himself out of the car window he noticed the police surrounding the casino "Oh shit!"

He crawled out of the window and ran over to find his sister sitting on the steps of the Casino crying "Carly what the hell happened?"

"Th…They took him!"

"WHO!?"

"Johnny!"

The Boss held his sister as she cried "I lost him again"

"Shh it's okay I'll find him"

(And here we go tomorrow will introduce a minor villain, then season 1's finale"


	10. Chapter 10:Trauma

Chapter 10: Johnny Tag and S.E.R.C

**3 Count Casino (An Hour Ago)**

Carly just got out of the shower and found Johnny sitting on the couch like she had left him "Johnny I thought I asked you to get dressed Carter and Viola are coming over"

"get…dressed?"

"Yes like put on the clothes I left out for you, we had to borrow some of Oleg's but I think they'll fit"

"hmmm" Gat looked out the window "Stay here"

He jumped out the window and landed 3 stories onto the ground in front of a large army of mascots driving pink Criminal, Kayak, and Solar's, Suddenly from one of the cars a man wearing a blue dog costume came out

" our employer Professor Genki wishes to speak with you"

His voice sounded mechanic and not human at all "Gat no go"

"We weren't giving you an option"

They took out there guns and began shooting at Gat, he retreated a few feet and grabbed one of the Solars and lifted it over his head "RAWR!"

He was prepared to throw it but one of the bullets broke through his skin and into his shoulder causing him to drop the car and fall over in pain

"blood?….Gat bleeding?"

"Load Him Into the Truck"

The other mascots grabbed Gat and flung him in the back of the pink Criminal

"Genki will be pleased"

**Now**

The Boss left Viola and Carly at the Casino he had a feeling where to start looking,

He drove through all the warehouse the Super Ethical Reality Climax took place, they were now abandoned

The Boss was growing frustrated "Jesus!"

**21 Years Ago**

The Man looked around with the rifle in his hands, he heard feint whimpering, He sighed and lit a cigar and approached the origin of the whimpering "Carter why the hell are you crying?"

"It's Duke dad he…he ran off"

"Carter what did I tell you?"

"daddy I…"

"What Did I Tell You!?"

"Not to let emotions get in the way of what's important"

"Right, so that mangy mutt ran off well good riddance we hunt just like we planned if he wants to come back he will"

He whipped Carters tear and they kept walking, then he stopped "and if I ever catch you crying again, I'll really give you something to cry about"

**Now**

Carter leaned against the car and approached the situation like his dad would, he envisioned himself back at each location, he remember the feint smell of blood, he originally dismissed it but now thinking about it it was only in the first warehouse

He grabbed his phone "Hey Carly I found him…yeah be back soon"

**Under The Warehouse**

Gat was strung up by and connected to a bunch of IV's and wires and all he could see was the mysterious cat man sitting in his throne in the shadows

A very sad looking girl came in front of Gat "The Professor asked me to tell you it will all be over soon"

"Let…Gat.. Go!"

"No"

The Cat man stood up and began speaking "Herro how are you today"

"Fuck Off"

"Oh armost a comprete sentence, I'm impressed"

Gat tried to break out from his chains "Try as you rike you won't be breaking out any time soon, and in an hour you rife will end"

The Boss looked at the warehouse door, the Mascot's were going in and out of it, "hmm what could they possibly being doin there"

He smiled and opened the duffle bag in his back seat and grabbed the satchel charges and began setting them up "hope I make you proud old man"

**21 Years Ago**

Charles set up the satchel charge, he typed in the arming code, He looked down at Carter carefully arming the charges "Carter what is the arming code?"

"Uh 21.…uh 9.."

"oh get out of my way"

He shoved his son away and noticed he armed it correctly "you're a little wise ass"

"Yeah"

He smiled and finished arming the charges, "Okay now Carter RUN!"

They hopped in Charles beaten up grey Bootlegger, He smiled as Carter watched the building "care to do the honors?"

"yeah"

Carter grabbed the trigger and pressed it blowing the factory to smithereens "That….Was…AWESOME!"

"Okay Son don't get cocky"

He pulled out a machine gun, and handed Carter a pistol "what do you do if someone tries to attack my car?"

"Shoot first…ask questions later?"

"Good boy"

Charles ran to the remains of the factory and found a few of the Duranie Soldiers still alive with there leader Molokai standing with his machine gun "Get HIM!"

The soldiers charged at Charles "oh you Duranies never learn" He charged at them guns blazing

**Now**

Carter finally finished arming all the explosives "the code 219"

He ran over to his purple bootlegger and pressed the button, the warehouse blew apart, when the dust settled he found that everything besides the basement floor was destroyed

The Boss grabbed his pistol and his SMG and slowly walked to the basement floor, he found there was a door with a code lock

"hmm"

He took his pistol and shot the lock and the door cracked open, "hmm whatever works"

He slowly walked through the hallway he smelled dead bodies, and cat food "augh sick"

He saw there was barely any security, He noticed no weapons, no Genki only Gat strung up connected to the wires and IV's

"Yo Johnny I'll get you lose man"

He shot at the computer keeping track of Gat's vitals, after it was destroyed Gat was freed "Gat….want to go home now"

"Good buddy let's"

The door swung open and Genki and a Brute wearing a gorilla suit came in "oh it would a seem my guest is reaving…Stupid Ape kill them"

The Brute charged at the Boss sending him flying, and Gat charged at this Brute charging into the next room

**21 Years Ago**

Molokai sat chained to the chair bloodied, beaten and about to die Charles came in smiling with a cigar in his mouth "so Molokai says here you fled from Duranistan after your people tried to take it back"

"They were fools your government convinced to sacrifice themselves for the greater good"

"hmm is that so?….also this file says that you enjoy sleeping with young girls"

"So"

Charles pulled his gone from it's holster and pressed it under Molokai's chin "So. I have a daughter on the way and letting scum like you live make this world 1 scumbag to dangerous"

"So are you going to kill me?"

His voice was shaky and he had tears coming from his eyes "Well in time sure. But before that, CARTER GET IN HERE!"

The younger boy ran in as fast as he found "Yeah daddy?"

"I need you to get me a screwdriver, a cooler, and a bottle of Vodka I keep in my bag"

"Kay"

Carter ran out, Molokai looked at Charles "and they call me a monster"

"hmm how's that?"

"You make your child learn how to kill"

"only to make sure scum like you get what's coming to them long after I die"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night infidel"

**Now**

Carter came to and took the fighting as a distraction while he set up satchel charges all around the warehouse "well if I'm going it's gonna be with a bang"

**Outside**

Carly, Pierce, and Oleg arrived at the warehouse….or where it should have been "I don't get it, Carter sent me the text saying he was here"

"Maybe he's somewhere else"

"Nyet Pierce he's car is still here"

**Back In The Warehouse**

Gat was now pinned against the wall by the Brute, it's colossal fist kept landing at Gat's face, Finally Gat grabbed it in mid punch and return with his barrage of punches

"STOP…HITTING…..GAT!"

Gat's final punch snapped the Brute's neck,

Carter ran over and found Gat standing over the dead Brute sobbing

**21 Years Ago**

Molokai watched as the young bow took the mop and cleaned away the blood from around the chair

"y…you boy?"

"My daddy says not to talk to you"

"Your farther is a madman"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is"

"nuh uh"

Suddenly a bullet shot right through Molokai's head and Charles came into the room "did I say you could talk to my boy?'

He grabbed Molokai's head and made it shake in a no position "won't be making that mistake again"

He looked over and saw Carter crying in a corner, He bent down "Hey champ you did good why are you crying?"

"He…he's dead!"

"Yea buddy that was the point"

"Bu…But"

"Shhh it's okay your first kill is always the hardest"

**Now**

The Boss patted gat's large arm "it's okay your first kill is always the hardest"

The 2 heard a laugh and turned to see Genki "so you thought you could escape, well now let's go out WITH A BANG!"

He pulled out the trigger "how did you?"

"When you were knocked out I grabbed it"

He pushed the trigger

**Outside**

Oleg ,Carly, and Pierce watched as a large purple mushroom cloud of a the fiery blast blew the remnant of the warehouse apart

They saw in the middle of the explosion Gat flying out of the warehouse with the Boss being carried by his giant hand

The Boss started gasping for air and Carly hugged her husband "Oh Johnny I…"

He gently shoved her away "G…..I….need to be alone for a while"

He then jumped into the distance

"I lost him again"

The Boss stood up and held his sister "shh it's okay he'll be back"

Oleg sat on ground then smiled "any of you notice he said I"

"What?"

"Gat referred to himself as I instead of Gat"

"Whoa"

**The Super Ethical Reality Climax Emporium**

**The Professor appeared back in his office the Genki girls ran over to there Boss "did it work?"**

"**I don't know girls the brain booster agents were destroyed in the exprosion"**

**(Okay so a little insight in the Boss's past, Now Johnny Tag is smarter…how much? Well keep reading to find out, and prepare for the epic 3 Part season 1 Finale (Doesn't mean this Fic is ending I break thee story down to seasons))**


	11. Chapter 11: Oleg's Secret Part 1

**Chapter 11:Kirrlov The Traitor Part 1**

**? Russia**

The solider was standing in front of the building he didn't move until he noticed the man walking slowly towards him, he had a scarf covering his mouth and goggled over his eyes "Здравствуйте господа я ищу ..."

"оставить друга!"

"О, это очень плохо" He grabbed his right hand which was covered by a leather glove, He removed the glove revealing his glowing red hand The solider fell over coughing up black smoke

"Что вы?"

He giggled for a moment sending chills down the soldier's spine and grabbed the soldier's head "Я монстр Франкенштейн нетерпением, чтобы уничтожить моего Создателя ... Я ищу Оleg Kirrlov"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Oleg was tossing and turning in Kinzie's bed he almost rolled on top of her, Kinzie shook his massive shoulder "Oleg?…Oleg?…..OLEG!?"

Oleg almost leaped from the bed grabbing Kinzie and smashing her into a wall "Уничтожить всех врагов КГБ ... Уничтожить все американцы!»

Kinzie began crying out in pain "O…Oleg please…let me go"

Oleg's features softened "Мышонок...Kinzie?"

He loosened his grip on her and set her down gently "I'm…I'm sorry"

"I need to be alone right now"

"Yes I understand"

He took his clothes and left the warehouse, "What did I do?"

**? Russia**

The short thin women walked through the halls angrily and found the solider contained in quarantine with black ash covering his mouth "специальные возрасте …»

"English please Private!"

"Yes sorry ma'am, this man came to the warehouse 4X looking for…"

"For whom?"

"Your husband"

"But Oleg's been dead for years"

"Sorry to question you ma'am but are you sure?"

"I better be"

She turned and left the solider, She found one of the doctors waiting for her "What should we do Director Kirrlov?"

"Inject a aerosol cyanide into his cell…it will be less painful then his blood turning to acid"

"Yes ma'am"

**Saints HQ**

The Boss carried the boxes into his room as Viola searched around a few of them "hmm nope….nah….not today"

"What you lookin for any way V"

"My purse I could've sworn I packed it"

"Maybe you left it at your condo?"

"Maybe…..by the way are you sure it's the right time for me to move in?"

"Yeah no time like the present right?"

"I mean with your sister losing Johnny again, and Oleg's blackouts…"

"Wait what blackouts V?"

"The one he's been having…that you've all obviously haven't notice"

She opened the lap top on the coffee table she pressed play on one of the video files

It showed Oleg and Pierce playing chess, and everything seemed fine until Pierce got check mate, Oleg threw the coffee table out the window and flipped the couch Pierce was on over

"DAMN американских шпионов!, Я раздавлю вам нравится EGG"

Viola paused the video "wow Oleg PTSD much"

"Wait do you know what he said?"

"Yeah he said Pierce was a American spy and Oleg would crush him like an egg….didn't he?"

"I don't know because I don't speak Russian"

"Oh…hmm okay I gotta talk to Oleg"

**The Syndicate Towers**

Oleg sat in the former Philippe Loren's office staring at the only clone of himself left "I don't know what if happening to me, every time I close my eyes someone I love gets hurt"

Carter placed his hand over Oleg's shoulder "we need to talk"

**Outside At The Park**

Oleg sat in front of the water "It happened a few nights ago, I was sleeping with Kinzie and I woke up….trying to kill her"

"What was you dream about?"

**Dream World**

Oleg came in to the lab wearing a lab coat and a solider uniform underneath "Hello "

The thin looking doctor stared at Oleg "you thought no one would find out?"

Oleg was busy studying some new DNA he looked up to the man "Find out what?"

The man threw the files at Oleg "You are working with the American's!, You're a traitor!"

"You should think before you speak Demitri!"

"Oh try to tell me I don't understand what's going on"

"You don't!"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you…little man"

Oleg picked up the files and went to walk out of the lab "You think I won't tell anyone….I'm not afraid of you Kirrlov, once I out you as a spy your wife won't even look at you again!"

"is that so?"

Oleg lifted the man by his throat "I think you need a little time to cool off"

He threw the man in a BIO HAZZARD VAULT "You should be happy Dimitri you get to find out how long the human body can endure Zinmonian Radiation"

Oleg sealed the Vault, leaving the man trapped inside

**Now**

"I don't remember"

"Really?"

"Yes, I must go now , I need to make right with Kinzie"

**A Unknown Helicarrier 3 States Away From Steelport**

The VTOL flew aboard the Helicarrier and Joshua walked past the saluting soldiers, unlike the US soldiers they didn't wear armor, or uniforms mainly whatever they could carry on them

Ammo belts, shot guns, combat knives

Joshua got to the main door and saw the dark skinned women in a black body suit waiting out for him "He's not a patient man 'Joshua' "

"I'll be alright Serenity"

He connected in with a kiss "see ya soon"

He walked through the door "Have a nice trip Cyril?"

"Yes sir, the flight was nice"

"Good…Good, Now about manipulating S.T.A.G for our advantage how is old Cyrus doing?"

"Well sir I've been dancing around the subject to get him to use the Daedalus"

"Good, once it's up and running we take down Temple, and The Mercs become unstoppable"

"Yes sir….but we have a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

Cyril opened up his lap top to show the heat trails coming from Russia, "You see sir something extremely hot and extremely radioactive is heading to Steelport…"

"Say no more Cyril, I will send in a special group"

"The Shadows?"

"Of course"

"Good Day sir"

He walked out of the room leaving the command to look at a old picture on his desk of him and his son…..

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Oleg came slowly into the warehouse "Kinzie?"

She looked up from her computer "what Oleg?"

"About a few nights ago I…"

"Had a post traumatic outburst?…..yeah kinda could tell that?…it's fine we're good….last time I try to steal some extra sheets"

The 2 nervously chuckled and Oleg sat next to her "so what are you working on?"

"Mapping a weird temperature rise"

"Really ?…you know back in Russia I worked on strange sources of radiation, maybe I can help you"

She pointed at the line stretching from Russia to America "and you are sure this originated in Russia"

"Positive"

"hmmm in order for these reading it would have to be a living walking radiation rod"

**Safeword**

The mysterious man came into Safeword looking around at the many beautiful women, he finally spotted the larger fat girl in green "Hello there my dear"

She was no looker….took after her father "Oh why hello there"

"I am a friend of you fathers…and I was looking for him"

"My father is dead"

"No he is not Illyana"

"Who are you?"

"The man who is about to take you for leverage!"

**Saints HQ**

Viola and Carter had finished unpacking her things and all was left was her box of pictures, degrees, and other assorted important items "hmm where should I put this stuff?"

Carter just walked out of the shower "Just put it in the office"

Viola unpacked the box and started hanging her stuff up,she accidently knocked into the Carter's desk dumping the drawer's content to the floor

"WHAT…..THE…FUCK!"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie was typing away while Oleg tinkered around with the N.E.M.O chair,

Kinzie noticed her door swing open and a women dressed in a power suit came in with 5 Russian soldiers behind her, Kinzie swung her hands up "okay…okay so I hacked into 1 lousy Russian satellite ya don't need to shoot me"

"I'm looking for O…."

"You have found me Anya"

The women's eyes almost popped out, but then she regained composure "well Agent Kirrlov I believe we have a common mission"

"And what is that?"

"Rescuing Illyana"

(Here we goes Part 1 Of The Season Finale, What Did Viola find?, who is this mysterious man, what is happening to Oleg)


	12. Chapter 12: Kirrlov The Traitor Part 2

Chapter 12:Oleg Kirrlov The Traitor Part 2

Oleg and Kinzie sat on the couch as Anya Kirrlov presented the footage of Illyana being abducted by the cloaked man

"Who is this man?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Oleg"

"Why would you assume I would know?"

Anya smiled and presented a file with the word "частные" on the front "Oleg you and I had been married for over 30 years, I am primarily the reason you were never hung for treason"

Oleg slammed his giant hand on Kinzie's table shattering the once thought sturdy wood into 2 pieces "What the hell Oleg, the Boss just bought me that"

"Sorry my little mouse"

Anya walked back and forth through the dim warehouse "27 years ago, you were the only one in the lab when Professor Dimitri Pescov suddenly went missing?"

"Yes I was….Dimitri was an alcoholic, he grew sloppy in his work his disappearance was his own fault"

"You talk about his "Disappearance" was a accident"

Kinzie dropped her lap top on the ground and stood up

"Okay look obviously I'm the only one here he doesn't know what the hells going on, so can one of you explain who the fuck Pescov is!"

Anya smiled "Clever girl Oleg reminds me of me when I was that young….and that naïve"

"Just get on with it Anya, what are you saying?"

"Pescov may still be alive"

"WHAT!"

"Yes a few weeks ago in Warehouse 4A, you remember that where we allowed you to commit scientific heresy!"

"It wasn't heresy, it would have helped save the world!"

"How!?"

"I…I cannot tell you"

"Oh course it is the same thing just like all those years ago when you disappeared during the war!"

Kinzie stood between the 2 "Cane we please finish Kirrlov family counseling later, right now your child is missing!"

"Your right Kinzie"

**Saints HQ**

Carter sat on the couch almost all of Viola's stuff had been moved in now it was time for some much needed R&R, Beep Beep Beep

"Hello?….Oh yeah Kinzie I can talk…..wait Oleg has a daughter?…and you guys think some radioactive dead guy took her?…..well okay I'll just grab my gun and meet you guys…Oh yeah sure I'll keep an eye out then"

The Boss sat back and took a another sip of his beer,

"WHAT…..THE….FUCK!"

The Boss ran into his office and found Viola looking at a old beige folder "Oh shit"

"Oh Yes, we need to talk"

**The Thermopylae**

Illyana was chained the inactive reactor "Please let me go…I just came to America to.."

"It doesn't matter Illyana, I only need you until your father admits his sins"

"But my father is"

The man punched the girls iron jaw "HE IS NOT!….OLGE KIRRLOV ALIVE…..ALIVE!"

Suddenly from under his leather gloves a feint red glow was seen he breath in and out and it faded "Sorry about that….another one of your father's sins"

**Saints HQ**

Viola looked at the Boss "So it says here that you are leaving everything to your WIFE Viola Dewynters?"

"Uh yeah I should probably exp….."

"So what your gonna propose is that it!?"

"Uh no but if you wanna listen turn the page"

Viola started reading "hmmm brain tumor…..remission?….wait is this yours?"

"Look pretty good for being a cancer survivor huh?"

"How the hell did you get cancer?"

"Well the doctors say my time exposed to the air at the Stilwater Power Plant caused it"

"But your in remission?"

"Yea"

"So why the will?"

The Boss laughed "I didn't write it, Carly did, she thinks I'm dying still so she wrote it up"

"So you weren't gonna ask me to marry you?"

"Hell no"

"Oh"

Viola picked up the Boss's things and put them back "I'm…just gonna go out for a little bit"

"Uh yeah sure no prob"

As Viola left the room the Boss looked around for a few seconds then when the cost was clear he went to his safe, "S-R-0-4" Beep Beep the safe door swung open

There was a golden gun in a display case and behind it the small black box "Looks like I wasted my money…."

**Safeword**

Oleg stormed into the already burnt brothel and found the nearest person, he lifted the man into the wall "Where is my DAUGHTER!"

"I…I don't fuckin know nothing man…I was just here for a job?"

"What job?"

"I was su…suppose to deliver a message to some Professor"

"I am a professor what's the message?"

"Come get me at the Titanic Traitor"

"hmm" Oleg dropped the kid on the ground, and went right out the door "I know where Illyana is"

**Thermopylae**

Kinzie piloted the Condor as Oleg sat in the back trying not to puke "are we there yet?"

"Almost…so you never mentioned you were married"

"I wasn't happily married, hence why I left her"

"Lame"

The Condor landed on the Thermopylae "Stay here"

Oleg walked along the ground of the tipped military base, he heard the buzzing in his ear phone "Yes Kinzie?"

"Do you even know where he is?"

"Yes the reactor room"

"How do you know?"

"Because I designed it to fit me"

Oleg counted 60 steps then punched his hand through the floor landing in the reactor room but finding no sign of his daughter only a note "Попался"

"Dammit!"

He leaped through the hole in the ground and stormed back into the Condor "She's not here"

"Where should we go next?"

"The HQ, maybe Monroe can help us"

**The 3 Count Casino**

Carly poured the 3 win glasses and walked through into the living room handing Shaundi and a sobbing Viola "Okay sweetie what did my idiot brother do?"

"He 'sob' didn't 'sob" PROPOSE" She started crying in Shaundi' s lap

"Okay yeah just cry on my expensive new pants…"

"wait didn't you not want him to?"

"yeah 'sob but I thought he was gonna!"

She kept crying "shh it's alright I….oh shit!"

She pulled out her phone "Speak of the devil"

"Hello…yeah Carter she's here….uh huh no we're just ya know having a wild orgy…..no I'm not serious we're drinking….no I won't ask them to make out….because Viola's upset about you being a jerk….huh….yes I have my shot gun…yes Carter I know how to shoot a fucking gun…yeah love you to"

"so what did the Boss want?"

"Wanted to warn us about some crazy Russian dude"

"Oh?"

"I know, I think Carter's been getting high again"

"Well he does have a weed card"

"Yeah, well after the 'thing' I guess he earned it"

Viola was still hugging the pillow "I 'sniff' know about his cancer 'sniff' "

"Well it's not like he's dying he just had a nose bleed"

"What?"

Viola wiped away her tears and looked at Carly "Yeah last weak he was helping me install my TV into the wall and his nose started gushing out blood"

"why didn't he say anything"

"Who knows he probably isn't even sick"

"But remember how bad it was"

"yeah he looked like a freaking zombie"

"really?"

"Yeah especially when it went to his brain"

"It spread?"

"yeah I could tell it got bad when I found him yelling at our dad"

"so?"

"he was in his house alone"

**Saints HQ**

The Boss sat in the living room watching the rain

"You're a big idiot man"

"Shut up"

"Is that anyway to talk to yourself?"

The Boss saw this shadow of himself he had goatee, spiky brown hair and wore a black tank top with a pair of jeans "man you let that women make you here bitch!"

"I said shut up"

"bro she's probably fuckin other dude's as we speak"

"I said SHUT UP!"

He heard the elevator ding and turned to see Oleg and Kinzie "oh…uh hey you guys what's up"

"We need you to help us find Pescov"

"Sure but what can I do?"

"Do you still have the VTOL?"

**The HQ Garage**

Oleg and Kinzie worked on the VTOL while the Boss was sipping his beer "ya know the drunker you get the more I can push you right"

The Boss kept watching the 2 work "ya can't ignore me forever man"

"FINE!"

The Boss felt his head splitting and looked as his nose started bleeding "I'll…I'll be right back"

**The Bathroom**

The Boss cleaned his face up and looked in the mirror for a moment his reflection flashback to all those years ago he saw the black bags under his eyes, his pale skin, and his bald head "Man you a pussy"

The Boss punched the mirror "Shut up…that's always been your fuckin problem you never shut up?"

"Pot callin the fuckin kettle man"

"Mr. Monroe"

The Boss turned to see the cloaked man "Your Carter Monroe correct?"

"Yeah what about I…."

He man shoved a syringe in the Boss's chest knocking him out "motherfucka"

(Okay so Part 2 of a 3 part Story Arc, and there you go Foretold Legend I added the cancer thing to the story, and the hallucination will play a big role in Season 2)


	13. Oleg Kirrlov The Traitor Conclusion

**Chapter 13: Oleg The Traitor Part 3:The Final Battle**

Oleg and Kinzie were hard at work making sure the VTOL's Heat Signature Detector was converted to a moving Geiger

"So why does this guy hate you so much?"

"He believes I was betraying Russia 27 years ago"

"were you?"

"Nyet…I was working to make sure there would STILL be a Russia after.."

"after what?"

"Nothing to worry about now…tomorrow's problem"

"I notice you very Vague"

"does that worry you?"

"Probally should…but no"

"Well let's fire this baby up huh?"

"Baby up? God you've been with the Boss to long"

The VTOL started up controlled by Kinzie's computer "okay once I sent this to the sky we'll track this bastards radiation signal"

The VTOL flew through the garage and into the sky "Anything yet?"

"No…OH SHIT!"

"WHAT!?"

"He was in the HQ"

"How long ago?"

"oh well….when we were…uh"

'Come on spit it out mouse?"

" 'cough' when we were working on the VTOL"

"WHAT!"

He slammed his fist on the ground "oh wait….MONROE!"

The 2 ran up to the HQ and saw the elevator doors were melted shut and the windows were gone "Oh shit he got him"

"Yes"

Oleg walked out of the Penthouse "where you going?"

"To find Pescov"

"By yourself"

"Yes"

Oleg leaped from the back of the penthouse to the ground and began walking "I know where you are now Pescov!"

**Steelport Airport**

Anya sat sipping her champagne "I'm sure Oleg can handle Pesco…."

She began coughing as black ash poured from her mouth, small embers fell from her nose "h…how"

"ah commander…no now it's Director Kirrlov!"

"Pescov?"

The men lifted her from her seat "yes my dear Anya…it is I Dimitri your old friend"

"Please let me go!"

Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her body sweat felt like acid "hurts doesn't it, imagine that going on in every waking moment of your life!"

"I…I didn't know what Oleg did to you!"

"Oh course you just ordered the soldiers to cover it up!"

He dropped her and Anya cowered in the corner "oh don't worry I won't kill you yet!"

**3 Count Casino**

Viola stared at her phone "why hasn't he called?"

"I don't know maybe he's sleeping"

"He doesn't….not without me"

"ooh juicy do tell"

Shaundi smirked and refilled her wine glass "yea so how is it sleeping with The Hogger"

"Terrible I literally have to sleep in his arms just for some blanket!"

The 3 laughed "It was even worse when we were dating!"

Shaundi and Viola stared at Carly "I was only kidding"

"Oh my god that's sick he's you brother" Shaundi almost dropped her glass

"You open your mouth once with a joke and THAT'S what you come up with?"

**?**

Carter and Ilyana were tied back to back "We're going to die!"

"Shut up we're not dying just let me handle this"

The door opened and Pescov came in "Look I know you explained it before so let me get this straight, You wanna kill all of us his supposed loves ones right tn front of him?"

"yes"

"You're a real fuckin moron!"

"and how is that?"

"I'm not important to him"

"Really? You сына, которого он никогда не имел?»

"wow my Russian must be really rusty cause you just made no sense like at all"

"You don't know?….oh this will be even better"

Pescov left the room for a moment and then pulled Anya into the room and threw her against the 2 captives, Illyana cried as her mother laid dying in her lap

"МАМОЙ"

"Enjoy children"

**The Street's Of Steelport**

Oleg walked straight, somehow he just knew which was the right direction "Agent Kirrlov?"

Oleg looked back to see the 4 men wearing Stealth gear "we have been sent by our superior's to capture the terrorist known as Dimitri Percov"

"And?"

"Our superior stated you were the right man to help us capture him"

"I am"

The bowed his head "then we are your's to command…..Command Kirrlov"

**?**

The Boss chuckled and turned to Pescov "hey man I gotta tinkle…..and it ain't gonna shake itself so wanna lend me a hand…preferable the one that won't burn my dick off"

Pescov turned away "well It was worth a shot"

Carter eyes around the room and noticed the desk with 7 folders "so I guess you got dirt on Oleg huh?"

"Yes and your part of…this dirt"

"really? I really wanna read that now"

They were interrupted by 3 cans releasing smoke coming into the room "Close your eyes Ilyana!"

"FINALLY!"

Oleg crashed right through the door tackling Pescov into the street's of Burn Hill "I'm going to crush you Pescov"

"Not before I kill everyone you love"

He pressed the trigger blowing up the small building "You didn't think I'd do it did ya?"

"You…..You….You fool!"

Oleg smiled and turned as the Boss, Anya, and Ilyana were taken out of the rumble

"well Oleg I guess all I have left to do is kill you"

"You may try"

Pesov removed his glove and it glowed faintly But nothing happened to Oleg "I….I don't understand? Why aren't you dying!?"

"Because if you had done your research, you would have known eating raw fish counter acts the effects of Zimonian radiation"

Oleg then pressed a button on his cuffs and a VTOL flew through the sky behind him releasing 4 missiles all of them hitting Pescov, Surprisingly he was still alive and the 4 mysterious men ran at him spraying him with a foam gun which hardened trapping Pescov inside

"Now for the fun part"

There leader approached Pescov and fired 1 bullet into his forehead

Oleg threw the man away from the now dead Pescov "what in the world…you said capture not kill?"

"Our orders changed"

Carter stood up grabbing his now broken arm "who the hell are you guys?"

"We're the MERCS"

"What the hell are the MER….."

They were gone, The Boss laughed along with Oleg

"So I guess we should head home"

"Not so fast"

Oleg and The Boss turned to see Anya now awake and looking healthier "Professor Oleg Joseph Kirrlov you are under arrest for betraying your country!"

She threw reinforced cuffs over Oleg's wrist

The Boss reached for his gun "Nyet…it's okay Carter I will be okay"

"But I…"

"Come I have something to say"

He whispered into the Boss's ear "Ты всегда был моим ярким студентом"

"What the Mr.K?"

"Yes, and also the Black folder on Pescov's desk it's for you"

A large black ship landed and Anya led both Oleg and her daughter into the ship "Next time kid don't try to interfer in Russian Government business"

**The HQ (The Next Day)**

"And I am saddened to inform Oleg is no longer a Saint"

There was murmuring around the room and Kinzie stood up "You just let him get arrested?"

"He wanted to be Kinzie!"

"Now if you all excuse me I have to stay up translating this file Oleg gave me"

**An Hour Later**

Viola came into the Boss's office and found him dozing off "anything interesting?"

"I don't know yet so far all it is, is some scribbles about saving on Vodka and Waffles which is weird"

She kissed him on the cheek "maybe it's a code"

"Yeah right a co…I am such an idiot"

He started circling letters from the pages "okay well I'm gonna get some sleep and work on this tomorrow but…"

"Yes?'

"Look I can't tell this to anyone…but I'm dying"

"The cancer?"

"It's back and it's in my brain"

"How?"

"A year?…a month? The doc's not really sure"

(Okay There we go now Oleg is gone, the Boss is dying, and I will be back posting on Aug 10 (Maybe sooner if I get more reviews for my story))


	14. Chapter 14

**In The Not To Distant Future**

Gat stood watching the large black ship floating in the sky, it had taken patience but they had finally found her, Pierce walked a few feet behind Gat "You sure she's in there?"

"Fuck yea those fuckin aliens got her, that's why there always movin"

"And how we gonna blast through the ship?"

"A little help from a friend"

They heard a large booming sounds coming from the sky and in the sky the Daedalus appeared "Right on cue"

He pulled out his walkie talkey "You okay in there Miller?"

**Inside The Daedalus**

"Uh yeah I'm all good in here"

"Then fire when ready"

Matt aimed right for the front of the ship and released everything the Daedalus had

Gat and the army of saints ducked for cover as the skies lit with flames and shrapnel "Yo Miller I didn't tell you to kill everyone!"

"S…Sorry mate got a little carried away I guess"

The saints all climbed out of the craters and found the ship now had a giant hole through it "MOVE!"

Matt charged the Daedalus through the giant opening "You know what you doing right Gat?"

"probably not"

Suddenly a purple Spectre flew towards him "Gotta fly!"

He hopped on the bike and flew on top of the Daedalus, he hopped off and ran towards the hoard of Alien invaders "Oh I missed killing you mother fuckas!"

He fired killing most of them and ran towards the halls "Yo Miller you find her yet?"

"Not yet sir….I…oh no!"

"What?"

"We're gonna die…I mighta have sorta tripped the self destructs button"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I know I hit the N key when I should have hit the H, silly me"

"I'm gonna die here!"

"Look we still have…hmmm oh dear 4 minutes?…3 at the least just find Kinzie and escape"

"Easier said then done:"

He looked around the halls and there was still no sign of Kinzie "Yo Kinzie you here!?"

Gat knocked on all the doors "2 ½ minutes sir"

"SHIT!"

Gat charged at the door at the end of the hall and there he found Kinzie hooked up to the machines "Yo Miller they got her locked up what should I do?"

"Just unplug her I'll fix her later"

Gat pulled Kinzie and cringed as the tubes were ripped out leaving blood everywhere "Sorry kid!"

He threw Kinzie over his should and ran as fast as he could out of the ship, he almost laughed when he saw the red skies outside "I'M JUMPIN!"

He landed on the Daeudalus and Miller came out to meet them, he now wore his black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a purple tank top under it, his hair was tied back in a pony tail and he sported a goatee "Gat I'll take her now"

Gat dropped Kinzie into Matt's arms "Shh don't worry Agent Kensington you'll be alright"

1 Months Later

Pierce shot at 2 of the alien then ran back into the warehouse "Kinzie, Gat needs ya to hurry!"

"Okay…Okay I'm hurrying!"

He started typing away and hopped in the front "are you idiots coming?"

Pierce hopped in the back and Matt in the passenger "Hurry Agent Kensington!"

**Outside**

Gat killed as many as he could but when his gun overheated he was hit in the shoulder falling to the ground

"Oh shit"

He reached for the rifle….almost….almost…..finally he had reached it

He used his working arm and shot at the remaining armada

Inside

Kinzie turned the key and the entire inside glowed bright blue "okay the cars on…..now to turn the tachyon converter on….."

**Outside**

Gat saw the ship glowing bright red it was charging it's cannons "Oh shit no!"

He pulled put the communicator "Yo leave it the warehouse is gonna blow!"

The cannon released a burst of energy vaporizing the warehouse, Gat looked they were gone, there plan was finished , all hope was lost

**?**

Kinzie, Pierce, and Matt drove through the infinite mass of blue energy "Shit where are we Kinzie?"

"Time stream going back"

"How long ?"

"5 years"

**Now**

Carter laid on the hospital bed with the IV slowly dripping the poison into him "So wanna get some Freckle Bitches after this?"

Viola looked up from her magazine and readjusted her glasses "You do realize you'll probably puke it all out right?"

"Nah chemo doesn't have an effect on me"

"seriously?"

"yup, can eat whatever I want"

Carter sat back and sighed "geez I'm sooooo bored!"

"Maybe your should work on cracking the code Oleg left your….or finding Philippe…or I don't know stop annoying me cause your bored of your cancer"

"dick"

Viola smiled and went back to reading, soon the doctor came in he was short and wore giant glasses " ?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your doctor "

"so what's the word?"

"Well everything else seems amazing….except the tumor"

"Any changes?"

"Yes but it seems to have spread from the left to the right side"

"So what your saying is the chemo isn't helping?"

"Yes but we have other procedures to consi…."

Carter ripped the IV out and threw his coat back on "Come on V we're out of here"

"But sir I!"

"No offense doc I rather not die being a guinea pig"

**Outside**

"Carter wait up!"

"I'm not going back in V!"

"Please just consider other treatment"

"No I….I…I"

Carter fell over and found his nose was gushing blood, Viola struggled to pick him up "don't worry I'm….I'm fine V….but just so we both don't die you can drive me home"

Carter fell into the passenger seat and Viola drove off from the hospital

**HQ**

Pierce sat at the Chess table playing against himself, Shaundi sat at the dining room table while Carly was busy cooking

All 3 of them jumped when they saw Carter and Viola come through the door "Hiya guys I'm back!"

Carly ran over and jumped into her brother's arms "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that….I'm gonna be fine"

All 3 stared at him studying his smile which now seemed forced "What did he really say Boss?"

Pierce stared right at him "He said the tumor spread and it….."

"Come on man tell them pussy to get out your business"

The younger Carter laughed watching Carter try to calm his friends

"I…I uh guys calm down okay let's just….focus on finding Phillepe"

**S.T.A.G PR Center**

Cyrus smiled as he heard the gun fire from outside, The office door swung open and there walked in Philippe his metallic helmet now covered in the blood of the soldiers "We need to talk"

"Oh I agree"

Cyrus pulled out his Kobra and fired 3 shots point blank into Philippe chest,

"Oh Trident I believed we had moved passed this" He had stood back up and had pulled the bullets from his chest

"Not by a long shot "Weasal'"

"None the less now that Kirrlov has been arrested and we don't know where 'He' is, we have a problem"

"More like YOU have a problem I was only a part time member of our little group"

"None the less this concerns you as well"

"Get the fuck out of my office Loren"

"As you wish Commander…..but don't expect us to bail you out when the saints come gunning for you"

**Unknown Helicarrier 2 States Away From Steelport**

Cyril walked through the hallway right outside the Commanders office, he placed his key card in and suddenly the old steel doors slowly came open

"Sir I….."

"What is it Cyril I am very busy"

"The Russian government abducted one of the saints"

"Which one?…oh let me guess Oleg Kirrlov?"

"Yes Sir"

"So? What concern is it to us?"

"Well it's because now I believe it's time to take down the Saints"

"Why is that?"

"There are weak now sir Gat is dead, the leader of the Saints is already close to death door?"

"WHAT!?"

"terminal cancer sir there is no hope of recovery"

"Well then….report back tomorrow so we can begin planning"

Cyril left the room leaving the Commander to stare out into the sky

**Magarac Island**

The Jet landed on the island and the tall black man in a black and gold suit came out first "Beautiful…isn't?"

"yeah a real fucking Beaut"

The second passenger soon came out, wearing a grey and purple jacket, black sunglasses, and his hair greased back "and now Johnny Gat's gonna make her his bitch!"


	15. Chapter 15

**The Not To Distant Future**

Viola sat at the Boss's side he had a tube down his throat, he was hooked to so many machines he couldn't even breath by himself Johnny and Carly stood outside the room "Johnny I don't think my brothers gonna pull through this time"

Johnny cracked his knuckles and kept staring at the wall in front of him "Johnny did you hear me?", He still didn't say anything "Say something…come on say something!"

She pushed him into the wall "BASTARD!, JUST FUCKING SAY SOMETHING!"

She began pounding on his chest "SAY SOMETHING!…..SAY SOMETHING!….SAY SOM….."

Gat grabbed her wrist and then pulled her into his arms "Shh….I know it'll be okay….He's a fighter it'll be okay"

She just kept crying into Gat's shoulder and then they both watched as Viola came out "He….He's awake he wants to see you both"

They both walked in at both gasped as they saw Carter hooked up to all the machines "Ga….Gat?"

"Yeah man I'm here and Carly"

"M.. Man I think this is the end"

"Nah man I…"

Carly was beginning to hyperventilate she grabbed her brother and began crying on his chest "Please don't leave!"

"I…I don't think I got a choice anymore kid"

He began coughing "Look just do me a favor…Gat you are in charge now….make me proud"

Gat grabbed the Boss's hand "You got it playa"

"And squirt?"

"Yea?"

"V…Viola's gonna need some help after I'm gone…she's to damn stubborn to admit it but sh…she's really gonna need family….after I….I'm gone"

Soon the humming of the machines began slowly and becoming silent "and take care of the ki…."

**A Month Later**

Pierce, Shaundi, and Gat on the outside of the HQ pool "So Gat?"

Johnny rubbed his newly grown beard and lit up his cigar "So what Pierce?"

"What's the big announcement?"

"Patience man"

The 3 of them all stood up and heard the ding "Looks like there here"

Carly came in carrying both her's and Viola's purses and following behind with a noticeable weight gain was Viola, Gat stood up and held Viola's arm and guided her to the table outside "Okay Gat so what's the big news?"

"Ain't my news to tell V?"

Viola smiled and took a sip of her ginger ale and stood up "I….I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!?"

Pierce shot up from his seat and Shaundi fell over "How long did you know?"

"After Carter died"

Shaundi got up and gently hugged Viola "this is great!"

Carly hugged Johnny and Johnny smiled for a moment then cleared his throat "yes…uh okay now for the real reason we're here Carter is gone now….and I know we're all gonna miss him but ya know what I….."

There was a loud boom and 4 VTOLS sped towards them "Carly!…Get Viola to the Vault!"

Carly and Viola ran while Gat went to the cooler and pulled out his Krugor "Pierce shoot the one on the left….Shaundi you get the right….I'll get the 2 in the middle"

The 3 of them fired all they had and 3 of the VTOLS were fried and the Black one in the middle shot the beams at there feet

The VTOL landed on the Helipad and Cyrus and his second in command Joshua came out

"Hello Saints I know tha…."

Pierce and Shaundi both ran at Cyrus but Joshua shot him them with the Tranq darts

"Like I was saying I am aware of your leaders death and I am offering you all a chance to drop your flags"

Gat put his gun away "And why would we do that?…last time I checked we have STAG on the run…the Syndicate is history….seems like I',m the one with all his pieces and your left with a King"

"Listen you little punk I…"

"Listen Commander I say you just let me kil…"

Gat pulled his pistol out and shot Joshua right in the head, "Now I'm only gonna say this once get the fuck out of here or I'll.."

"You'll what?"

Gat threw his pistol right at Cyrus, it missed and Cyrus reached for his own pistol and when he looked up Gat kicked him to the ground and stabbed his knife right into Cyrus's chest

"That"

Gat kicked Pierce a few times "You okay man?"

"Fu…ck you"

**Now-Unknown Military Prison In Russia**

The masked man in military uniform approached the 3 soldiers standing guard to the door "Hello gentlemen Я ищу человека, который имеет гигантский петух"

The 3 men started laughing "well my friend either you are a pedik…or your Russian just sucks"

The man started laughing and pulled out his pistol shooting all 3 of them, he grabbed one of the corpses and ripped off his glove and placed it on the Finger Print Scanner "Everyone's a god damn critic"

The mysterious man walked through the abandoned hallway "Damn I was expecting a challenge"

He followed the dim light in the distance, and he saw it led to the steel door that had it's handle melted off "Oh Anya…..you truly are paranoid"

He shot the hinges of the door and grinned as it fell over

Oleg sat in cell which seemed like a gigantic glass cylinder, he read the old dusty books his only comfort being back in his home country "Oh a visitor?"

"Hello Oleg"

"What do you want 'Patches'?"

"Well 'Goliath' I think we need to talk about the deal we made 22 years ago"

"I didn't break it…the boy found me!"

"still you could have refused his offer"

"it wasn't part of the agreement"

"Well Oleg seems like you pretty much useless now that your caged up"

"I may be locked up…but doesn't me I'm imprisoned"

"Like you could break ou…"

Oleg's arm shot straight through the glass prison and grabbed Patches by the throat "P…Point Taken"

Oleg dropped him and went back to his book "go back to your Merc's but know if you or your men pose a threat to the boy…I Will Crush You All!"

"Keep Talking like that and people might think you're his father"

"hmm"

Patches walked out the door and reboarded his AB Destroyer and took off

**Saints HQ**

Carter sat back at his desk with a very large bottle of Vodka while he read the file "Hmm?"

Shaundi and Pierce stormed through the room "Look Pierce I don't fucking care!"

"Why you always gotta be a bitch!"

Carter dropped the files on the desk and walked out "Children?…what seems to be the problem today?"

"He set me up on a date with Birk!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Look I don't fuckin got time for this I'm busy decoding Oleg's fucking files….and now I got to balance that with looking for Loren by myself…since my idiot Lieutenants are to busy arguing about a date"

"Sorry Boss"

"Yeah we're sorry we just…"

"Ya know forget about it…just one of you get me another bottle of jack or vodka or anything you can get your hands on"

Shaundi noticed the Boss resting his hand on the door "how long has it been since you've been sober?"

"I…I uh don't know since the doc said somethin about me bein a goner"

Carter fell over and Pierce helped him up "Yo Boss you gonna be ok?"

"Yea…I'm gonna be okay just haven't slept in awhile"

Pierce dragged him to the bed "here sleep we'll keep watch"

"Yea….Pierce…no proble.."

He was out as soon as he hit the bed

**The Not So Distant Future**

Johnny was stuck on the high way he looked at himself in his mirror and marveled at his Chuck Norris beard "damn I gotta shave this shit!"

Beep Beep Beep

"Yo?…whoa slow down Oleg….there a WHAT!"

Gat got out of his car and saw the gigantic mother ship landing right above HQ "Mother Fucker!"

**HQ**

Shaundi and Pierce outside with there JT Rocket Launchers aimed right at the ship, but they were sent back as the ship released a black pod

And from it the large alien in black armor came out "Hello Humans"

He lifted his hand and Pierce and Shaundi were pulled towards him "I know it may seem cliché but TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!"

He flung Shaundi and Pierce through the windows and into the living room

"YO douche bag!"

The Purple VTOL floated right behind the alien "Get your fucking hands off of them!"

He released his missiles and his heat beam at this mysterious alien

The alien teleported out of the way blowing up the HQ in the process, the alien reappeared on top of the VTOL and ripped Gat from the cockpit "The leader of the saints I presume?"

"Fuck yeah"

Gat shot the alien put the bullets floated right out of the alien "I am Zinyak leader of the Zin Empire, I now declare war on the planet earth…or you can save your planet the heart break of a war by merely surrendering"

"Not gonna fucking happen ya alien fucker"

Zinyak smiled and dropped Gat sending him hurdling to the ground

**Now- Aparice Island**

Philippe waited outside of the lab and saw the grey VTOL slowly landing in front of him and the nervous solider hopping out "He…Hey man you got the money?"

"Oui…about that!"

He shot the solider and took the Keys "I believe it is time to end this"

He hopped in and flew off

**HQ**

Carter got up from the bed and with his now gigantic headache he saw the aspirin and seltzer water on his desk "Thank god from Pierce"

He walked through the halls and found that strangely there was no one around "Yo V!?…..Pierce!?….Shaundi!?"

"Yoooo Caaarter!"

The Boss saw his younger self laughing at him "You really think pretending everything's okay is gonna work?"

"Yes I survived cancer one I'm gonna survive it again"

"riiight, I call dibs on your bitch when you die…..oh that's right we'll both be dead"

"Will you SHUT TH….!"

The Boss heard the elevator ding and he saw Pierce and Shaundi come in both with a shocked look on there faces "Hey Pierce…Shaundi what's up?"

"We need to show you something"

"What?"

"Man your gonna wanna see this"

Shaundi opened the lap top and opened a a security tape

It showed 3 Syndicate members running for there live before being gunned down

"Okay so there dead so what?"

"Just keep watching"

The last Decker cowered at a wall when his assailant delived the final shot and the camera zoomed in on the face, and it was none other then Johnny

"Ga…Gat is Back!"

The Boss grabbed his jacket and ran through the elevator "come on hurry up!"

**Rim Jobs**

Johnny walked out of the bathroom and into the managers office where Ben King sat "You think the playa got the message?"

"Yea….but I'm getting tired of just waiting around time to kill that fucker Philippe"

"Patience"

"Yeah whatever"

Johnny grabbed his coat and walked outside "love the smell of rotting flesh in the morning"

He saw the hoard of zombie's running towards the rim jobs "Shit!"

He shot at them watching as they all kept falling over

"OH SHIT!"

He saw a gigantic brute of a zombie charging at him "Oh FUCK!"

He ran back through the doorway and looked around for his heavy artillery "where the fuck is it?"

Ben ran through the room "What the fucks goin on….I told you not to fuck with the zombie's"

"I…I uh…"

There was a large booming noise outside and the 2 men ran outside and there they saw The Boss, Pierce, and Shaundi blasting through the hoards of zombies

"Fuckin Yes!"

Johnny ran over to his friends and helped them blast through the zombies "Good to see you guys!"

"Johnny we thought you were dead"

"Funny story tell ya about it later!"

Soon the zombies and there scattered pieces had retreated

"Whoa I really missed out here, I mean in Stilwater I only had to worry bout 1 zombie"

"Wait who's zombie?"

"That Fucker Mr. Sunshine"

The Boss groaned and Shaundi slapped his shoulder "I told you he would come back!"

"Wha I…"

"His mother ran, Eye For An Eye"

"Oh that actually makes a lot of sense, she was always mumbling something since I cut the bastards head off""

**The HQ**

The Boss sat at his desk as Shaundi poured herself, The Boss, and Gat a drink

"So it's back?"

"Yeah probably got a few months"

"Damn…so I guess we got a…."

The elevator dinged and Viola walked into the Boss's office "Okay honey I talked to…"

Gat pulled his gun out "What you doin here bitch!?"

The Boss slid between Viola and Gat "whoa man chill we're uh dating"

"Wha?"

**One Gigantic and Complicated Flashback Later**

"So your fuckin the bitch who helped almost kill me?"

"whoa don't act all high and mighty Mr. Fucked and Married My Sister!"

"Oh yea I almost forgot, where the hell is she anyway?"

All 5 of them were blasted back as the missiles shot through the room

Pierce struggled to get up and he limped and dragged a knocked out Shaundi through the elevator, The Boss stood up and lifted Viola and Gat and dragged them into the elevator with Pierce and Shaundi He placed Viola near Pierce and handed him the pistol "Keep them safe"

He kicked Johnny and he gasped for air "Get up!"

Gat struggled and finally pulled himself to his feet

Carter and him ran to the bedroom and opened the armory "I got The Annihilator grab whatever you need Gat"

The 2 of them ran out to the deck and saw the VTOL floating outside "So you survived?"

"fuck Loren!"

"Oui and I will end you!"

"Listen you French fucker"

The VTOL released a barrage of missiles, Carter dropped and Gat jumped back,

Philippe sat in the cockpit and kept firing while he felt his arm burn "damn…I need to finish it"

He aimed at Gat and released the heat beam, at rolled on the floor and narrowly dodged the beam

The floor was aflame Gat aimed the sniper and aimed at the cockpit and shot 3 times

The windows were shatters and the bullets hit into Philippe helmet, his breathing began to labor he could almost feel his organs shutting down

He moved the VTOL's camera around but could not find the Boss anywhere

Carter hopped from the roof "YIPPIE KAY YAY MOTHERFUCKER!"

He fire twice at the VTOL, Philippe used the heat beam to destroy the missiles

"Shit"

Carter and Gat both stared as there ammo had run out,

Philippe aimed his missiles at them and suddenly the VTOL shifted modes and started flying in circles around the HQ

"Qu'est-ce que!"

The insides started glowing red "SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED"

He pressed a few of the buttons and sat back "AUTO EJECT DISABLED"

Gat and Carter watched as the VTOL blow up in the sky, Gat's leg gave out and he fell over, Carter sat next to him and dialed the number on his phone "Oh Kinzie I love you so much right now…..Ya know blowin up Philippe's VTOL…what do you mean you didn't do it….then who did…shit got a text"

He looked at his phone and was shocked by the Decker sign with "Cheers"

**An Hour Later At The Burn Hill Reactor**

"OW!"

The Boss laughed as he treated Viola's head injury "Okay now gotta wrap ya up"

He slowly wrapped up her head, "So Shaundi how's the Diva doin!?"

Shaundi laughed as she wrapped up Johnny's leg

"Man I start Rollin with you fuckers again and I'm already fucked up"

Johnny grabbed his beer and limped over to the table "Yo Monroe can I have a word?"

Carter kissed Viola on the cheek and walked through the elevator with Gat

"So What's up man?"

"You sure you can trust this girl?"

"Man I've been with her for months"

"I feel sorry for ya man…seems like a ball buster"

"She is"

The 2 started cracking up and when the elevator opened Carly stood waiting for them

"Johnny?"

"Baby!"

She ran right at him and he lifted her form the ground "man I missed y babe"

**The Not To Distant Future**

**Gat landed on the edge of the HQ, he started climbing up as the Space Ship flew off, **

**Gat finally got back to the helipad and saw the entire inside of the HQ was now a burning wreck, **

**Gat ran in and saw Pierce was bloodies and a giant shard of glass pierced his right side, He was gasping for air as his mouth was bleeding **

"**G….Ga.. help me"**

**Gat ran right to Pierce and slowly lifted him from the wreck, he screamed in agony as his right arm laid mangled at his side "Ga…Gat I…I can't feel my arm"**

"**Shh it's okay man"**

**He laid Pierce on the ground outside "Stay here"**

**Gat ran back in to find Shaundi,**

**Pierce pulled himself up to the wall his arm was gonna need to be cut off he knew this**

**He started bawling as Gat walked out of the ruins of the HQ**

"**Gat is…is she?"**

"**Yea Pierce, Shaundi's dead"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

"So let me get this straight, you put on this résumé that you created a mutant clone of Gat?"

Jimmy Torbitson grabbed his inhaler and took a large inhale "well…I also have The Boss as a reference"

Kinzie sat back in the gigantic seat that once belonged to Oleg "Yeah I called The Boss…and he said he didn't know anything about your résumé"

"We…Well I..I um"

Kinzie shoved Jimmy's résumé into the shredder "NEXT!"

The door swung open and The Boss and Johnny stormed in "Okay Kinzie we need to ta…"

"Not Now!"

Johnny noticed the nerdy kid trying to slip past him "oh god you again"

Carter looked at Jimmy "You know him?"

"Yea caught this kid going through my trash"

"Um….I um…Hi Boss"

"Jimmy…what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get a job"

"You…wait you put me as a reference?"

"Uh yes?"

"Just get out of here"

The Kid ran right out "So Kinzie I have the solution to your problem"

She rolled her eyes as she went through the files "and who is that?"

"Gat"

Kinzie started laughing "Him seriously?"

"Hey bitch I…."

"Please don't even make me laugh, what do you know about a computer?"

"I…I know….SHUT UP!"

The Boss started cracking up "C'mon Kinzie it's not like you got anyone else to help you"

"I need someone smart to be my assistant not someone who can take a bullet to the knee"

**?**

Future Pierce sat against the wall his mechanical right arm fixing his shot gun as his left arm reloaded the gun "Yo Kinzie any news?"

Future Kinzie typed away at the super computer "Yes apparently a computer signal from London hacked into a rogue VTOL"

"You thinking Miller….I mean present day Miller"

"Yes mate, my past self"

Future Matt walked in with his old Decker jacket with the sleeves ripped off, he had a lip ring and his hair was still greasy and messy

"Now all we need to do is accelerate some events…Ms. Kensington"

Kinzie opened her email address and sent the email "Okay hopefully this'll work"

**3 Days Later-London**

The stewardess walked happily down the aisle of the plan "Can I get something for you sir?"

The young man in the leather jacket looked up "Uh…I um no thank you miss"

Matt kept typing away and looking at the email

"New Job Opening in Steelport, Agent Kensington Is In Need Of A New Assistant"

"I hope this is worth it"

**Safeword**

The Boss came in "Yo V ya ready?"

"I'm in the shower!"

The Boss sat at the bar table and pulled one of the bottles out and began to drink

"Ya know getting wasted won't make me go away….Old man"

The Boss kept drinking a noticed his younger self fading away

"So how do I look?"

The Boss turned to see Viola in a black dress and white blazer "Well to quote one really cool Greek guy ' Have Mercy!'"

She slapped him on the chest "Shut up….wait are you drunk?"

"No…just had a sip…or 2"

"God we don't have time for this…we have a museum to go to"

"God they suck!"

"You do this….or no more sex"

"OH MAN!"

**3 Count Casino-Same Time**

Johnny came in "Yo babe ya ready yet?"

"ALMOST!"

Johnny took off his jacket and threw his purple blazer on and then his tie "she damn lucky I feel guilty bout faking my death"

Carly came in wearing her purple dress "You ready?"

"Yeah…ready to go to the new Freckle Bitches opening"

"Yeah about that…we're actually meeting Carter and Viola at a museum"

"OH MAN!"

_**?**_

Future Matt looked around the cavern "How you found them yet?"

"Yes all the Boss's hospital records from the last 27 years"

"Ya think you can find the cure?"

Pierce came in with the large crate, Kinzie studied all the records "Yes if I can find a way to create a cure….we'll save the future"

"What do you need us to do ?"

"I need you 2, to get me a sample of DNA"

"From the Boss?"

"and his sister"

**The Museum**

Carter and Johnny both groaned as the tour guide walked the 4 of them through the museum

Carter reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the flask and took a long gulp then offered it to Johnny

"really makes the day go by quicker"

Gat laughed and grabbed the flask, "Damn I really hate this shit…hey I got some satchel charges in my trunk wanna blow some shit up"

"Sur…."

"NO!"

Both turned to see Viola and Carly staring at them "You are not blowing anything up Carter"

"Same goes for you Johnny!"

Both men groaned and slowly followed the girls through the museum

**The Next Day**

Carter walked through the kitchen, and pulled the carton of milk from the fridge and gulped it "am you're a pussy!"

He turned to see his younger self "Back in our day we'd never let a bitch keep sex from us"

"Yeah I know I haven't been 22 for 5 years but I'm like 99.9% sure I would never force a chick to fuck!"

"and I repeat PUS-SY"

"Don't make me get rid of you again"

"Uh Carter who are you talking to?"

Carter stared at Viola "I uh…I am…talking to?"

"I…I need to go see ya"

He ran out of the room leaving Viola standing by herself, she turned to see the opened carton "OH MAN!, he drank from the carton!"

**Highway**

Carter drank from his flash as he sped through the town, he heard his phone ringing "Hello….yeah Johnny….uh huh yup let's meet up later…no I'm fine….no I Haven't started drinking…..look call ya back soon"

He heard his phone ringing again "Hello….wait what…..yeah I'll be right there…no I haven't been drinking!"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

The Boss sped and slammed right into the blue Solar, He jumped out "sorry I was sending a tweet"

He ran into Kinzie's warehouse and found Matt Miller cowering in the corner with Kinzie beating him with the Penetrator

"KINZIE!"

She stopped beating Matt, "Okay what's going on?"

"I don't bloody know the bitch gone mental!"

The Boss lifted Matt up and took a swig from the flask "Okay Matt what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I got an email about a job so I left to apply for the job"

"So you wanna work for Kinzie?"

"Uh yes sir…as long as she doesn't try to beat me with a dildo again"

"Well you got the job"

"REALLY!"

Matt jumped up and hugged the Boss "Thank you so much sir!"

"WAIT!"

The Boss turned to her "what?"

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Uh no…I'm called Boss for a reason"

"Fine…Miller you start tomorrow at 12...bring donuts"

"Yes ma'am"

He ran out of the warehouse

**Outside**

Matt saw the entire back of his car destroyed 'What the fuck!"

The Boss patted his shoulder "Uh….aren't you glade you got insurance"

The Boss hopped in his own car and pulled it out of the back of Matt's and drove off

"BYE MATT!"

**?**

Future Matt felt dizzy for a moment and fell back as he was engulfed in a blue light, when he stood up his hair was shorter but still long, his jacket's sleeves were back and his piercings were gone

'Well looks like we changed the future"

Kinzie kept typing and didn't noticed her chopped off neck length hair had regrown back to cascading down her back "Still have work to do!"

Pierce noticed one of the scares on his face had vanished


	17. Chapter 17

**The Not So Distant Future**

Johnny walked through the underground bunker and past the medical bay

Pierce sat next to a still comatose Kinzie, Matt sat next to Killbane now in a body cast "Don't worry mate ain't as bad as it looks"

"Matty I can't freaking feel my legs…don't think I'll be able to walk again"

"Don't say that mate…you'll be fine"

Johnny walked through into the sleeping quarters "Yo V how you holding up?"

She had her back turned "I 'sniff' I'm doing okay…"

"What's up?"

She turned and held her stomach "my…my baby is gone"

"How?"

"I…I lost her…I haven't slept well…maybe it's cause I've just been so stress…I don't know she's just gone!"

Johnny held her "shh it's gonna be okay"

"No…she's all I had left of him!"

"No you still got family"

"I was gonna name her Kiki…and she was gonna go to Harvard and she was…"

Johnny laughed "There still hope"

"What do mean?"

"before Kinzie got nabbed by we were making plans of a way to destroy the Zin before they ever came to earth"

"How?"

"A Time Machine"

**Now-The Waters Outside Of Stilwater**

The 2 men laughed as they could see the city "Por fin estamos aquí no necesitamos para hacer frente a ese hijo de puta más"

The other man took a swug of whistky "Sí, si lo escucho hablar con él una vez más, voy a volarme los sesos"

The 2 men laughed "al menos, el dinero es bueno"

The 2 men turned around to see there passenger "Muchas gracias a mis amigos"

The man stood over7 feet tall and was covered in wolf fur, Both men stared at him "It…eh no problamo…Boss man"

He went back under the deck "locos bastardos rompe en una reserva de lobos, había gente ni siquiera 10 metros de distancia que empezó a comer los lobos"

"sí, es espeluznante como él sólo lleva allí las canales"

The boat finally docked and the 2 men grabbed the suitcase full of cash and hopped off the boat

The large man walked through the top of the ship

**Strip Club**

Johnny and The Boss sat back and watched the girls dance on the poles "So man…how's the cancer?"

"Terrible…but I can handle it"

He took a long sip of his scotch "getting wasted isn't gonna make the tumor go away"

"well thank you Dr. Gat"

The Boss's phone rang "Hello…oh Angel….yeah been a while…..WAIT WHO!?"

**Angel's Gym**

The Boss and Gat charged in with there guns and found him

Killbane stood with his hands up he had wolf carcasses covering his torso and his pants were ripped up and bloody

"I mean you no harm saints!"

"Oh please, you been trying to kill us since we got to this shit hole city!"

"Well that may be the case but I Edward Pryor am a new man"

Johnny kept staring at Eddie's back noticing his spine was protruding from under the skin "what the fuck is up with your spine?"

"Oh yes after I was in that horrible air plane accident"

"Not an accident you bastard I shot you down!"

"Well…after you destroyed my plane I was stranded with a shattered spine…and I was able to my pure force of will walk myself to help"

"Wow well…"

Eddie removed the hood of his wolf carcass parka "I knew from that day I needed to right the wrongs I did, and I think the best way is to join the saints!"

There was a brief silence and Johnny and The Boss pulled there guns back up "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Eddie looked at Angel and with the silent response left the gym

"Man that guy is crazy"

"We're heading back to the strip club you want in Angel?"

"No…I rather not watch women degrade them selves for money"

"Suit yourself"

**The Not To Distant Future**

Zinyak waited in front of the charred remains of saints HQ, and smiled as the large purple truck parked in front of him "finally, it's about time you saints surrendered"

Pierce, Matt, and Viola came out of the truck, Viola took the lead "All we want is insurance you won't hurt anymore of our loves ones"

"I can only promise that if they all surrender and are taken to Simulator 13"

"Deal"

She offered her hand and Zinyak shook it "now I knew all you saints couldn't be that foolish"

Viola smirked and suddenly Zinyak heard the beeping "This if for my baby!"

The bomb concealed underneath her armor blew up knocking Pierce and Matt a few feet away, all the zin soldiers were vaporized but Zinyak stood unaffected by the explosion "Looks like all you are just stupid animals!"

The ground shook and Matt and Pierce hopped in the truck and sped off "Christ I didn't think Viola was fucking gonna do that!"

"I know"

Pierce pulled his cyborg arm to his face "Yo Boss you get everything?"

"Yeah Pierce we got everything now just need you and Matt to protect our girl!"

"No prob…..OH SHIT"

A gigantic foot crashed down in front of the truck, they heard Zinyak's evil laughter coming from the gigantic and now mobile Saints Flo Statue

"There nowhere to hide saints just surrender…the earth is finished"

The Normadine (sorry don't know how to spell it) slammed right into the statue sending it flying

"Guys hurry!"

Pierce and Matt sped off

**The Strip Club (2 Hours Later)**

Johnny and Carter sat back relaxing enjoying there day off when again the phone rang

"Hello…oh hey Pete's…..Shaundi's been taken?…..wait why didn't you stop him?…..okay okay geez I get it you're a driver not a fighter"

"come on Johnny!"

"Fuck you man I'm gonna chill here"

"Fine….asshole"

"Heard that bitch"

The Boss kept walking, then drove around looking for Shaundi

**Restaurant**

Shaundi laughed as Killbane continued with the story, he had cleaned up good his beard was shaved off and he wore a black suit "and then would you believe it this beautiful women Angel married…..WAS A MAN!"

Shaundi almost fell out of her seat "oh man Killbane your…"

He handed her a flower "Please my dear….call me Eddie"

"Well **Eddie, **I gotta say when you first asked me out I was kinda…"

"Reaching for your gun?"

"Yeah exactly but ya know I think your actually a really nice guy"

He smiled "don't let the other wrestlers know that.."

They turned when they heard the screeching sound, The Boss came stomping over to them with his Sonic Blaster "gonna really love blowin your brains out….ya know in a not sexual way"

"Boss listen he's.."

"Shh it's okay we'll be able to clean him out of your hair…again in a not sexual way"

He charged the blaster

"THIS IS A DATE YOU IDIOT!"

"a wha?"

"A date"

"with him?…what the hell?"

"Well I'm mean you gotta admit now that Johnny's back I really don't have a reason to hate Kil….I mean Eddie"

The Boss's phone started ringing "Hello?…yeah don't worry Pete's…yeah she's actually just on a date with him…..well I'm sorry but…no you can't date my sister…because she's married you idiot!"

He hung up "I swear he's a good driver but that guys an idiot"

Eddie had his hands up "can you please not aim that thing at me?"

"wha…oh yeah"

He lowered the blaster "okay well I'm gonna…..guess go back to watching girls taking there clothes off while…I uh throw money at them….yeah"

"Boss wait?"

"What?"

"I was thinking….maybe Eddie could come in handy as a saint"

"Uh I don't know I mean….well it's not up to me I gotta…ask my Boss"

"Your Boss?"

"Viola"


	18. Chapter 18: Race Against The Clock Pt1

**Burnhill Reactor**

The Boss, Gat, Viola, Carly, and Shaundi all sat at the large black table, Eddie sat in front of them

The Boss was the first to speak "Okay well I think we heard all we needed from the defendant here…now if Mr. Pryor will step outside of the room while the council talks"

Eddie steps out, and The Boss waited till the door slammed "Okay I like this whole council thing…but isn't the point of me being Boss to…ya know make these decisions"

Viola giggled "yeah 'Boss" right"

Viola picked up the box "look I don't like Killbane…..but professionally he does know how to bring in serious fire arms…and we might need that if S.T.A.G keep messing with us, So everyone let's put our votes in"

Suddenly the back door was kicked open and Pierce came running in "what the fuck guys/…why can't I be a council member?"

The Boss laughed "remember that contract we all signed back in 2010?"

"Yea?"

"The one you said was Pussy Shit?"

"Uh huh?"

"Well that contract made it so Gat, Carly, Shaundi, myself and now Viola are shareholders to saints stock….and well you aren't"

"This is such bullshit man!"

Gat stood up "hey Pierce cry me a fucking river…build a bridge…and get over it already"

Pierce mumbled something and ran out

"Okay everyone voted?"

Viola coated the pieces of paper "Okay we have 2 votes yes…2 votes no…and one piece of paper that calls me a slut…thank you for that Johnny"

Johnny sat back "really don't give a shit…but be a good idea to have some muscle"

"Okay so it's decided Eddie will be a saint…"

The Boss took a swig of his flash "probationary saint"

**Later That Night**

Viola dragged herself into her bed

"Man what a day"

She laid in her now oversized bed, she looked around and pulled out a pillow doll from underneath her bed "good night Carter"

She snuggled next to the doll and felt asleep

BOOM!

Viola looked around and saw her entire room was filled in smoke, "What the hell"

She saw a shadow behind the smoke "hello….oh so pretty…oh so pretty"

"Look I don't know who you ar…"

Viola looked down as the mysterious intruder threw a syringe right into her chest…and with that Viola was out

**An Hour Later**

Carter, Johnny and Carly tip toed through the living room "Hey you guys smell smoke?"

"Yea…"

They found the room was empty besides the Carter Doll "awww she has a pillow doll of me?"

He smiled "I have one of her to"

He opened the closet and a life size pillow of Viola with a hole drilled in the mouth, and 2 melons glues to the chest came plopping out

Both Johnny and Carly were in shock "look I know what your thinking…she should have bigger boobs"

Carly stared at her brother "YOU NEED THERAPY….YOUR FUCKING A DOLL?"

"No…she's only for those night when Viola has a dentist appointment…or a gynecologist appointment"

"Yo can we get back to the fact she's missing"

Carter looked around and found the syringe "Okay…well looks like she"

He winced in pain and rubbed his temple "Okay look, have Matt and Kinzie monitor all traffic cams….Pierce and Shaundi should be scouring the streets….and"

He fell over and Gat pulled him back up "whoa easy man"

"We…we have to find her"

Carter went down the elevator leaving his sister and Gat to question if he was going to be alright

**?**

Viola was freezing this women dragged her out of the penthouse in nothing but her underwear "why are you doing this?" The women walked out wearing a nurses uniform with wrapping covering her arms, her faces was hidden by a iron mask

"I…I don't like being replaced"

"Replaced?"

"He just threw me away….BASTARD!…..so now I'm gonna make your pretty go away…and the next girls pretty go away"

"Your insane"

"NO!"

The one cut Viola's shoulder "No more making fun of me!"

"I'm..I'm sorry"

"I…I was pretty like you once….and he….he loved me"

"Who?"

"Carter"

**Tee'N'Ay (Five Years Ago)**

The Boss sat at the bar drinking "Who needs that damn traitor Gat!….fuck MY sister?….imma…imma fuck your sister!"

The Bar Tender sneakily tried to take the Boss's scotch "Sir…I…I uh think you had enough"

"fuck you man….I…I uh…yeah I had to much…."

He fell over and slept right on the floor

**The Next Day**

The Boss woke up in front of the strip club "Oh man….I think I might have drank to much"

He stumbled over to his car….wait where was his car?

He finally just stumbled over to a motorcycle and road off

**Red Light Loft**

The Boss and Pierce just sat patching TV "So Boss…"

"Shut up Pierce"

"I'm just sayin maybe we should hit the clubs or…"

"Jesus why does everyone think I got a problem with dumpin Shaundi!"

"Dump…I though you caught her fuc…."

"I was the one who walked away!"

The Boss left his loft and was mesmerized as he saw the beautiful women in the pink bootlegger, there was beeping behind her and finally the back bulldog slammed into her

"WHAT THE FUCK LADY….LEARN TO DRIVE!"

The fat man started hitting her car with the bat, The Boss shook out of the trance and ran over and beat the guy down, After he finished repainting the side walk with his brain, The Boss walked over to the pink bootlegger "Hello Miss are you okay?"

"I…Uh yes I'm just a little lost…I was suppose to be at the court house but I can't seem the get anyone to help me with directions"

"Well, scooch over I'll take ya there"

The girl blushed and moved to the passenger seat "Thanks"

"No prob"

**Now**

"Wait you and he dated?"

"We were in love…until he dumped me after the accident!"

**5 Years Ago**

Carter sped through to the highway "SHIT….SHIT!"

He needed to be faster….Paige was counting on him

He finally made it to the courthouse and saw it was ablaze "NO!"

He jumped through the window and ran around like a crazy person "PAIGE!…..PAIGE…BABY CAN YOU HERE ME!?"

"I…I'm here"

Her voice was barely audible her skin was blackened and almost like charcoal, Carter lifted her and got her out and to the hospital

As they drove off he fell to the ground crying "DAMMIT THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

**Now**

"oh my god…how did the fire start?"

"A rival gang"

"oh my…I.. I'm sorry"

**5 Years Ago**

Paige had recovered for her injury but her hair was gone, completly burned off, her face was destroyed

She noticed the note next to her pillow, she picked it up and tear up when she read it

"Dear Paige,

I am truly sorry but…I can't get passed your scares…..you need someone to truly love…but I cannot

-Carter"

**Now**

"I loved him and he just threw me away!"

"I'm sorry"

"No…but you will be…."

She picked up the scalpel and cam towards Viola

(Tune In Tomorrow For Part II, and remember Fight Club) (That's a clue to the story)


	19. Race Against The Clock Conclusion

**5 Years Ago: Stilwater Hospital**

Troy took a long drag of his cigarette, He parked his car and walked into the hospital to the main desk, "Hello I was called by Doctor Marpin"

The nurse typed on the computer "He's in the basement"

"Why would he be there?"

"It's about his call"

**The Basement**

Troy put the medical mask on and watched as the doctor walked around all the deformed men in the hospital bed

"What the hell is this?"

The doctor studied all of the men "I don't know, these men are all suffering from almost like a withdrawal"

"How are all these men on the same drugs?"

"I don't know…"

"I mean 2 of these guys were cops, the other is a male nurse…just don't make sense doc"

"I know and all of the drug test are found negative coke, pot, heroin, meth all clean but…"

"But what?"

"There is something and it's tearing them apart, first there hair falls out, then the lesion appear, and finally they begin slowly dying"

"damn"

**Purgatory**

The limo parked right outside of the building, Johnny got out of the drivers seat and opened the backdoor, Carly stumbled out in her bikini and horn rim glasses "Oh man I need some contacts"

Gat laughed and lifted her from the seat and carried her into the club

"Yo Boss ya here?"

"Yeah Johnny"

The Boss came in smiling "good to see the happy couple again"

Both of them were shocked "You're okay with us being married?"

He came over and hugged his sister and Johnny "oh course as long as you 2 are happy, I'm happy for you guys"

"O….kay man I think your nuts"

"ahh maybe I am good buddy but it's just so good just to know my sister has such a smart…..kinda…man to marry"

Gat turned to his wife "Okay yup your brothers cracked"

They heard a beeping outside "Oh that's my girl…gotta boogie!"

He ran out into the elevator leaving the newly weds alone "Okay Carly you probably know your brother a little bit better then me….why the hell did he just say 'gotta boogie'?"

She just shrugged "I dunno I'm just gonna use his hot tub"

**Now**

The Boss sped through the highway and his phone rang "Hello….no Matt I haven't found her yet that's what you and Kinzie are for…..No I don't know how hard it is to hack into the traffic cams since S.T.A.G upped the security…..listen just find her!"

He kept driving along and suddenly he had to weird taste of bubble gum in his mouth "déjà vu"

**5 Years Ago (3 Weeks After)**

The Boss drove around the city, he picked up his phone "Hello?…..yes I'm looking for Paige….yeah she should be off duty….. Okay just tell her Carter was lookin for her"

Carter popped open the glove box and pulled the black box out and opened it "today's the day"

Beep Beep

"Hello…oh hey Carly what's up?….sure I think I can squeeze a visit it before tonight…..I'm gonna ask Paige to marry me"

**Purgatory**

Carter came in and saw Shaundi, Johnny, and Carly all sitting at his desk "Oh hey you guys wha…."

"This is a intervention bro"

"Why would I need a intervention?"

"It's that bitch Paige!"

"JOHNNY!"

"What babe the truth hurts"

"anyway Boss the problem is that girl is crazy"

"How would she be crazy?"

"She's always happy…nobody is that happy Carter"

"I am.."

"Yeah cause she's drugging you"

"OH PLEASE"

"man it's true, she's drugging you and makin you a bitch!"

Carter pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Gat "am I a bitch now?"

"Yea…..your hands shakin"

The Boss looked and noticed he couldn't aim his gun straight "dammit…..okay but that doesn't prove she drugging me"

"True Boss ,but I have a friend who says you have early symptoms of a OD"

"OD?…of what?"

She handed him a pink folder and looked "wait when did a knew drug get made?"

"about a month ago"

"Cupid?"

"Yeah cause all the idiots who got high with it were in love and made them experience mood changes"

Shaundi pointed at the Boss "exhibit A"

The Boss took a sip of water "Okay….what else?"

"they begin experiencing tremors, headaches, hair loss, and finally TOTAL SHUT DOWN OF ALL ORGANS"

"Okay…but why do you all think Paige did it?"

"Because man she…she…..for fuck sake s man she is just to damn perky!"

The Boss laughed "Okay well when you guys have something credible I'm all ears, but until then I have a proposal to plan"

**Now-Location Unknown**

Viola cried as her whole body felt on fire "wha….what did you do to me?"

"made…you….like me…..Ugly"

Viola's eyes were bandaged she could see only darkness

Her body felt numb, except for the burning

**The Parking Lot Of A Strip Club**

The Boss sat back and waited in his car, he pulled out his phone "Hello….yeah Pierce I need you help….yeah I need you to go to my apartment…..I have this syringe in my safe…..need you to meet me at **An Hour Later**

Pierce parked and ran over to the Boss "Okay I got it….what you need it for?"

"I've been drugged"

"What how?"

The Boss handed Pierce the flask "take a whiff"

Pierce took and whiff "Oh my god.. I…I think I'm…"

"You feel in love?"

"Yea Boss how did you know?"

"You high on Cupid"

"How did you even know you were drugged?"

"Okay before I tell you, you need to swear to NEVER tell anyone what I'm about to say"

**5 Years Ago**

Paige walked around the supermarket with all her supplies,

"am I in the mood for chicken….or burgers?"

"Well I know the kid loves burgers"

She turned to see Troy behind her "Hello we haven't had a chance to talk, I'm chief Bradshaw a…uh old friend of Carter"

"Oh well hello Chief…what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you know any of these men?"

He handed her a few photo's "I…uh no I don't know them I'm sorry"

He took the photo's back and smiled "well uh thank you for your time Miss, send my best to the Kid"

Paige grabbed the frozen burgers and went walking when she crashed into another cart She looked to see Shaundi and Carly "Oh Sorry…it's Paige right?"

"Oh yes and your Carly, Carter's sister?"

"Yes and this is Shaundi"

"Hey"

Paige meekly waved "Uh hi"

Carly looked at her "So?"

"So what?" Paige's eyes locked at Carly's

"You told my brother that Johnny and I were a toxic influence!"

"Cause YOU ARE!"

Shaundi slid between them "whoa let's not fight here ladies!"

Paige turned her cart around and huffed away

**Now-The Parking Lot**

The Boss was standing in front of Pierce shirtless, Pierce held the syringe "are you sure about this Boss?"

The Boss had his eyes shut "pretty sure…ya know gonna cure me faster just right into the heart"

Pierce rammed the syringe into the Boss's chest, "Oh shit….Pierce"

The Boss felt over and suddenly felt his body go cold "OH YEAH!"

He ripped the syringe from his chest "MAN I FELL SO GOOD!"

"Man what was that"

"Dopamine, adrenaline and a smidge of coke all in a cocktail syringe"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

The Boss threw his shirt back on "Yeah and now I think I know where Viola is"

"How?"

"déjà vu"

**Deserted Ultor Factory**

The Boss sped through the gate "man I reel G double D good"

He crashed his car into the brick wall "now where the hell is she?"

**Inside**

Viola's bandages were taken off her eyes and everything around her was swirling around "wha…what are you doing?"

"well it's not enough to make you ugly…now you need to lose you mind!"

"No…No"

She felt her body tickle and she was out again

When She woke up, she was in a padded room "Please…..Carter find me please!"

There was large boom outside and Viola tried to run to the door but she was restrained

**The Crash Site**

Paige laughed as Carter came through the hole in the wall

"Okay bitch I don't know who you are…and I don't know how the hell you got your hands on a drug that has been destroyed for over 5 years….all I really care about is you took my girl"

"You…don't remember me do you?"

"Look sweetie don't take any offense I'm suffering from a brain tumor.. I can't even remember my name sometimes"

"I'm Paige"

"Paige?….hmmm oh wait!"

He pulled his gun out "I oughta shoot you where you stand bitch!"

"Baby don't you see I forgive you…and all I want is for us to be together again"

"Forgive me?…forgive me…look bitch I think you might have been huffin to much of the Cupid cause I don't want anything to do with you!"

She sobbed for a moment and turned away from Carter "I thought…if I told you I forgave you…you would love me…and leave her…..BASTARD!"

She flung the knife right at the Boss, hitting him right in the shoulder

She charged right at him and he was barely able to duck away, "Oh man I'm gonna enjoy this!"

He shot her twice in the back but she turned and charged at him with a syringe, He tripped her and pulled the knife from his shoulder and stabbed her right in the heart

"Hope….you aren't…superficial…your pretty girl isn't so pretty…any more"

She fell over into a pool of blood "Oh shit V!"

He ran around the halls kicking down the doors and finally he found the final room "V?"

He ran over to her he gasped at her "oh god sweetie…I am so sorry she did this….oh god"

Tears covered the Boss's face

Knife wounds covered Viola's face, her breast implants were violently removed, and Paige performed a reverse Liposuction "Don't worry V I.. I'm gonna get you help"

He lifted her and walked through the hole in the wall, "C…Carter?"

"Shh sweetie it'll be okay"

He saw Kinzie, Pierce, Shaundi, Gat, and Carly pulled in with a ambulance

Carter quickly loaded her in the back, and hopped in the drivers seat "Okay Gat and Carly meet me at the hospital, Pierce, Kinzie, Shaundi you guys dispose of that bitches body"

He sped off as fast as he could

**The Hospital Hours Later**

Viola woke up everything on her body hurt her eyes were bandaged and her stomach felt like someone beat it with a sledge hammer, her face stung all over

"Is…Is anyone there?"

"Yea V I'm here"

He held her hand "Look I'm sorry about what that crazy bitch did to you"

"What did she do?"

"It was bad…she slashed you pretty bad but the Doctors were able to fix you up…your gonna be fine"

"Good now….now you won't leave me"

"Leave you?…what did Paige say?"

"That after a gang burned her…you left her"

The Boss almost chuckled "seriously?…look here's what actually happened"

**5 Years Ago-Paige's House**

Paige ran over to Carter when he came in "Oh sweetie thank god your back!"

"Look, I know"

"Know?…Know what?

"He knows you're the maker of the drug"

Shaundi and Carly came in "We saw your groceries"

"Oh yeah cause I'm making drugs with chocolate and estrogen!"

"Why would you need them?"

She turned back to Carter "look you need to understand I…I'm pregnant!"

She smiled "we're gonna have a baby Carter"

He almost laughed "Look I don't care just telling ya we're done"

He turned to walk away and Paige ran at him with a knife but was then shot in her leg

She tried to pull herself up and Shaundi shot at her but missed hitting her drug lab, all her container of Cupid were burned and began igniting as the 3 saints left

**Now**

"Sh…She drugged you?"

"Then Shaundi and Carly took her down…heh I wasn't even armed"

"So your not shallow"

"Nope"

"good cause I love you, you big idiot"

She started drifting back to sleep as Carter left the room

**Back At Carter & Viola's Apartment**

Carter sat at the foot of the bed rubbing his nose as blood poured out "damn"

He remember when he was on Cupid it has suppressed his cancer symptoms "can't get rid of me that easily"

"No…I can't but I know what can!"

**(Okay Sunday Will Hold The 3 Part Saga Where Will We See A Few Of The Future Events)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Burn Hill Reactor**

Johnny and Carly sat in silence as they ate dinner, over the last 3 weeks since Carter saved Viola, he had spent most of his time either at the hospital, or working on a secret project.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny opened it to show 5 cops "We are looking for your Boss?"

Carly sighed and walked over to the door "what did he do?"

"In the last week he has stolen from 4 pharmacies and the hospital pharmacy"

"What did he take"

The cop handed Gat the list "If your brother contacts you….oh what the hell doesn't even matter, good day"

The cops left and Carly read through the papers "hmm well we have some pretty heavy meds here some to treat schizophrenia, dissociative identity disorder, bi polar…why the hell would he need those?"

"Who knows"

**Steelport Memorial Hospital**

Viola sat back in the bed her body was still sore, but she knew she's be fine

Pierce and Shaundi waited outside of her room, when they noticed Gat and Carly scurrying over to them "Where's Carter?"

Both Shaundi and Pierce shrugged there shoulder, after explaining the ordeal with the cops Carly handed Shaundi the list "why would he need all these anti psychotic drugs?"

Pierce coughed and stepped back a few feet, which Gat noticed "Okay man what do you know?"

"Uh…nothing man I don't know nothing"

All 3 of them gave him a glare "fine…fine the brain tumor has kinda made the Boss see a ghost of himself from 5 years ago"

"How long did you know?"

"It's been a few weeks"

Carly noticed Viola, "okay we need to keep this under wraps okay?"

Gat smiled "guess I take the reign on this one, Okay Carly and Shaundi you 2 drive along North and South Steelport, Pierce and I will handle East and West Steelport"

**Unknown Military Prison In Russia**

Oleg sat in his prison just staring at the steel door, it had been reinforced since his last 'Visitor', Anya wanted to make sure Oleg could no longer have any visitors

But Oleg listened to the feint screaming and gun fire "O magnum, alteri Hospes"

The steel door glowed bright blue and shattered as the Kinzie, Pierce, and Matt Miller walked into the room, Kinzie was clearly leading them "Hello Oleg, we need a favor

**Steelport**

The Boss walked around the kitchen pouring all the bottles of the pills into the blender "it's not gonna work"

"SHUT UP!"

He turned the blender on and waited till it was all grounded up, the Boss then took out a empty syringe and filled it with the contents "after I inject myself with this, you'll be gone for ever"

He wrapped the rubber strip over his arm and jabbed the syringe into his arm, he felt dizzy but smiled as his younger self disappeared

**Streets OF Steelport**

Gat and Pierce sped around "So he's not at the Reactor, he's not at the Casino, The Gym, Kinzie's, Angel's, really anywhere"

"Maybe he's at the Shaundi's Ex's place"

**Shaundi's Ex's Place**

Gat and Pierce kicked in the door, and noticed the Boss on the ground foaming from the mouth, "Oh shit!"

Gat lifted the Boss off of the ground "He ain't breathing man!"

Pierce and Gat carried the Boss out into Pierces truck and sped off

**Steelport Memorial Hospital**

Viola was up and around, she dialed her phone "Hey honey me again….it's about the 5th time I've called you…ya know call me back soon"

She heard stomping of the feet and she peaked her head out to see the EMT's and Johnny running into the hallways, Pierce followed behind and Viola grabbed him "Pierce what's going on?"

"It's…the Boss….Viola he…he OD on these anti psychotic's, the EMT's said he…he's dying"

"N…NO!"

(Here We Go is the Boss gonna live?…is he gonna die?)


	21. Chapter 21

**Steelport Hospital**

Carter walked around the hospital, he couldn't really remember what he was exactly doing here but he knew it had something to do with…He noticed a doctor "Hey doc I'm wondering"

His hand went right through the doctors shoulder "OH SHIT!"

Nobody reacted, "YO HELLLLLO?!"

"Don't feel so good does it?"

The Boss turned around and saw his younger self "Listen man I think we…."

The Boss went to punch him, but again his fist phased "why can't I hit you?"

"Because…I don't actually exist I am merely a figment of your failing brain"

"failing?"

"Yeah we are 10 minutes to midnight which means…..you are only alive 3 more hours"

"What?"

"Yeah you don't remember loading your body with all those drugs to get rid of the other us"

"aren't you the same one?"

"Well isn't that offensive…no I'm the you who was born after your cancer, didn't you ever notice how you were different after the brain cancer?"

"well I…I uh"

"Look we're dying and there's nothing we can do about it"

"So what am I suppose to do?.. ya know before I die?"

"I guess we can take a trip down memory lane, maybe it'll ease your mind a little bit"

"How do we do that?"

"I find it better to take a breath and go with the flow"

**22 Years Ago**

The little boy ran around the large office with his toy plane, as the gigantic man sat grading paper, "Carter, qui tradebat eum, qui Caesarem?"

The boy dropped his toy plane "quod guy ... um um nomen eius Bruto ... et dixit, "tu et bruto"

"Optimus puer meus"

The pair was interrupted by the boys father stumbling in drunk "English!, I hate when you fucking speak Latin, I can't understand it"

"Sorry daddy"

The Large man stood up and readjusted his black toupee "calm down Charles, the boy is brilliant and he deserves a higher education"

"please…the boys gonna be a solider"

"I believe it is the boys choice!"

"No It really isn't!"

Carter and his younger self watched this play in front of them "Oh shit!, that's Oleg…..Mr. K….is OLEG!?….wait did I already know that?"

His younger self shrugged "I dunno"

The 5 year old Carter looked up at them "will you 2 please shut up….I am trying to read…..can't become a lawyer if I'm not educated"

The 2 adult Carter looked at each other "We were gonna be a lawyer?"

"Oh thank god that didn't happen"

The 2 faded away as the flashback blanked away

**9 Years Later**

The 2 Carters appeared in the backseat of a SUV "what are we doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

They noticed the driver was there 14 year old self "This seems vaguely familiar"

The SUV was swerving while speeding around, "Okay this is REALLY familiar, we're gonna crash aren't we?"

His younger self nodded "yup he's gonna crash"

There younger self began losing control "oh man mom's gonna kill me!"

He drove off the road and into the canyon below

The 2 Carter's faded out

"Okay so he's gonna live, but with no memory of his life before the accident?"

"Yup"

"So pretty much you now want me to ignore the fact that I know Oleg?"

"Yup"

"What are you?"

He noticed his younger self watching a nude Lin showering "shit, we don't got time for this memory"

He pulled his younger self out and they reappeared back at the hospital

They felt a slight breeze and suddenly everyone around them was smiling

"what's happening?"

"a part of our brain just failed"

"let me guess our perception of reality?"

"correct"

"hmm do you hear music?"

Viola smiled and walked over to the doctor "Hi Doctor, I'm Viola Dewynters, How's My boyfriend doin?"

The doctor looked at The Boss's chart and smiled "He's a vegetable"

Johnny stood up with a grin "I hate vegetables!"

Strangely everyone in the hospital laughed in union

The doctor placed his hand on Viola's shoulder "Don't worry about him , he's being kept alive by medical science."

she smiled and hugged the comatose Carter "Gee, look at all this stuff, How does it all work?"

"Well, I'll tell you"

"This one keeps his liver clean, This one checks his pee"

Johnny pointed at one of the machines still with the creepy grin "How about this one over here?"

"Oh, That's just the TV"

"Ha ha ha"

This one checks his heart rate, This one checks his veins, And this dispenses gravy for his mashed potato brains"

All the saints gathered around the Boss's bed "Oh oh oh, is kind of alive-o, What a lively little bugger!"

Johnny whispered to one of the doctors "Maybe we should just unplugger!"

" is kind of alive-o, The most expensive plant you'll ever see!"

The Boss chuckled "Ha another family guy joke!"

The younger Boss hit his older self in the shoulder "hey don't wann ya know freak ya out but you noticed everything is fading away right?"

The Boss looked straight and noticed everything was being erased "we're gonna die soon aren't we?"

"Ye…."

His younger self then faded away

"Oh Shit!"

**Oleg's Prison**

Oleg noticed that these saints in front of him were vastly different "the future yes?"

"What?"

"You 3 are from the future"

"Yes, and we need your help to save it"

Oleg smiled "do tell"

"The Boss is gonna die soon, and then after the earth will be invaded by…"

"The Zin Empire"

"Yes…but how did you know that?"

"There are many thing you all did not know about me, for one I am an expert in fighting these aliens, but in your time I was still imprisoned and the earth fell?"

"Yes so Johnny Gat sent us back to save the Boss"

"oh?…and how are you going to do that?"

Kinzie slipped a beige folder through the slot on the prison wall "P.R.O.T.U.S"

(Part 2 Of 3, so will the Boss live?, or die?, and the bigger question is what the hell Is P.R.O.T.U.S?)


	22. Chapter 22

**Oleg's Prison**

"Hmm you have done you research little mouse?"

"Yes and we know that if we inject it into him, it will cure him of his cancer"

"and you think I have it?"

"or you know where it is"

"True…..fine here's what you need to do"

He wrote down the instructions and handed them through he slot "tell him I said hello"

**Steelport Memorial Hospital**

"Shit…..I….I don't wanna die!"

Viola sat right next to the Boss, she held his hand and sobbed over him "please I'll do anything just wake up!"

She kept crying, Carter tried to put his hand on her to console her but it phased right through her "damn"

Johnny and Carly stood outside the room "Johnny I don't think my brothers gonna pull through this time"

Johnny cracked his knuckles and kept staring at the wall in front of him "Johnny did you hear me?", He still didn't say anything "Say something…come on say something!"

She pushed him into the wall "BASTARD!, JUST FUCKING SAY SOMETHING!"

She began pounding on his chest "SAY SOMETHING!…..SAY SOMETHING!….SAY SOM….."

Gat grabbed her wrist and then pulled her into his arms "Shh….I know it'll be okay….He's a fighter it'll be okay"

She just kept crying into Gat's shoulder and then they both watched as Viola came out "He...i think you guys should say your goodbyes..."

The 2 of them walked in Carly held her brothers hand "you…you can't leave me!….first dad left us…you can't leave me to!"

She started pounding on his chest "I HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Johnny pulled her off of him and she kept crying on Johnny "shh"

"I…I didn't mean it I…"

"I know babe….and I'm sure he knows"

The Boss sobbed for a moment watching this "I know Squirt….I love you guys"

Johnny sat next to Carter "man…I always figured the way my luck runs….you'd be the one burying me…..shit irony right?"

He laughed "I'll take care of Viola….I swear man…"

The machines started blaring "oh man!"

"oh man!" Carter repeated

The doctor came in "get them out of here!"

They were pulled from the room but tried fighting through with Viola, but all 3 of them stopped when they heard the flat line

Viola fell to her knees "no….I….he…"

Johnny kneeled next to her "I…I really don't know what to say…but he….he loved you"

"and I always will forev….." Carter faded away

**3 Hours Later**

The 3 doctors walked into the room, all the saints had been cleared out and the staff was ordered not to let them in till the autopsy was performed

"Yo Kinzie….cost is clear"

Kinzie ripped off the lab coat and opened her suitcase pulling out the blue glowing liquid, Matt cleared his throat "Ms. Kensington are you sure it will work…I mean he's already dead"

"No…no he's not noticed his body is shaking a little?"

The 2 were shocked and giddy

Kinzie injected the syringe into his IV "Now let's just hope this works"

**The Next Day**

Viola woke up in the now to big bed, she had missed falling asleep in "The Hogger's" arms

She got showered and dress and came downstairs to go through some of Carter's thing "I…I just can't believe he's gone"

"The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated"

She turned to the elevator and saw the Boss wearing a hospital gown but looking very healthy "Viola…I'm"

She ran at him and began kissing him and then she broke it to slap him "I….we all thought your were dead!"

"I was….at least I was until 3 hours ago, the doctors have ruled it a quote on quote "Miraculous Recovery", the tumor is gone, my liver has regenerate the damage I did to it, no more hallucinations…I am G double O D good!"

She hugged him even harder "So….I was thinking….maybe you and I could take a vacation sometime"

Viola realized she was starting to cry "I'm sorry it's just I never realized how much I loved you"

"Yeah me neither"

Viola looked down as the Boss was on his knee "Viola Dewynters will you marry me?"

"YES!"

He placed the ring on her finger and lifted her into the air

**13 Years Ago**

Young Carter Monroe was pinned in the driver seat of the SUV at the bottom of the canyon

The 2 men stood above the canyon "You sure he's down there Oleg?"

"Yes Charles, he is dying as we speak"

Charles hooked a rope onto his back harness "hold this while I rescue my boy"

He leaped from the canyon to where the SUV was, he was able to open the driver side door but the driver side interior pinned Carter to his seat

"SHIT!"

He pulled a small satchel charge out of his pocket, "okay son, just gonna place this here…it should be just powerful enough to blow you free"

He placed it on the of the SUV and hopped inside covering his son "Okay buddy gonna pressed the trigger in 3.…2.….1"

He pressed down and the hood blow apart freeing Carter, Charles lifted his son and threw him over his shoulder then tugged on the rope

**Hours Later**

Charles sat right next to his ex wife both waiting for the doctor, "Thank you Charles"

"No problem Lisa , just glade I got to him when I did"

"What were you…and Oleg doing there?"

"I…."

"We made an agreement you both agreed to never return to Stilwater, it was best for our kids"

"Oh OUR kids?.. see cause I thought they were yours and your faggot husbands!"

"Please Greg is…."

"A BITCH!"

"uh excuse Mister and Misses Monroe?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"your sons test results came in, he has some memory loss, and he has some damage to his spinal cord"

Lisa grabbed her ex husband and cried on his shoulder "what kind of spinal cord damage?"

"I'm…I'm sorry but your son will never walk again"

Lisa began crying harder into Charles's shoulder "there…there….I'm sure everything will be fine"

He shot a look over to Oleg, who nodded in agreement

**Carter's Hospital Room**

Oleg came in with his suitcase and locked the door behind him "well young Achilles behold the water of the river Styx"

He injected the glowing blue syringe into Carter's spine, and rested the boy back down, Oleg smiled when Carter's leg shot up and kicked him

He walked out of the room "Is it down?"

"Yes Monroe"

"Good, now I think Lisa is right you and I have to promise this will be the last time we ever go near my son"

"Yes agreed"

**Now-Oleg's Prison**

"He was as much my son as your Charles"

Oleg smiled knowing once again he had succeeded where Charles had failed….and that was enough

(Okay Tomorrow Will Resume with the normally wacky saints adventures)


	23. Chapter 23: Genki Must Die Part 1 of 3

**Burn Hill Reactor**

Viola was pacing all around the house making sure everything was perfect, "Okay got wine, food, decorations and…..OH MY GOD!"

She saw the Boss doing pull ups from the wall, Viola ran in like a mad women "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

The Boss flipped off from it and landed perfectly in front of Viola "exercising…what does it look like?"

"The doctors told you to take it easy…I mean you did die a week ago"

"Yeah but I feel great….I mean I have so much energy, my head feels so free and clear….I just feel so damn good!"

He picked Viola off up the ground "and I'm excited for tonight…..and the others don't know anything?"

"Right"

He placed her down and grabbed his shirt from the floor and started buttoning it "but really anything I should grab?"

"No….just sit back relax, and let me handle things"

The Boss sighed and walked through the elevator "GOIN FOR A WALK"

**3 Count Casino**

Johnny stood in front of the stove cooking the breakfast "oh man"

It had been a week since the Boss had died, Carly was devastated and no one had heard from Pierce or the others until last night when Carly got a email from Viola telling them they were all invited to a special dinner and Viola had a big announcement

Carly walked out wearing Johnny's jacket and her old glasses "mornin"

"Hey babe….what's with the shades?"

"Kinda makes it feel like my brothers is still around ya know?"

Johnny chuckled to himself he knew exactly what she meant "Look I don't mean to sound cliché, but he's in a better place now"

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Eddie sat in the sofa across from Matt both were concerned with there card game, Kinzie was busy typing on her computer

"So Killbane your back?"

"Yeah Matty….and just call me Eddie, Killbane is dead"

"Well that's a relief….no offense mate"

"None taken, just a damn shame what happened to the Boss"

Matt cleared his throat "Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I feel like he perhaps…."

"Don't Matt"

Both men turned to Kinzie "don't say he did it to himself"

" he made himself OD, and….I…I'm sorry"

Kinzie turned her desk chair away from the 2 and rubbed a tear off her face while she kept typing

**Shaundi's Loft**

Pierce stood wearing a black suit he had already knocked twice, "Oh FUCK this!"

He kicked in the door and smelled a aroma he hadn't smelled in a while

He found Shaundi sitting back in her recliner completely stoned "Oh shit…..Pierce…hey buddy what you doin here?"

She started cracking up "I'm here to drag your stoned ass to Viola's"

"Why man….why would we go to her place?"

"Because she had some big news, and we're going"

She crossed her arms "I'M…..NOT…..Going!"

Pierce cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath

**Burn Hill Reactor**

The elevator door dinged and opened Gat and Carly came walking in, Carly's make up was a little smeared by the eyes….crying could do that

Viola came running out of the bathroom in a towel "SHIT….SHIT…DON'T LOOK…DON'T LOOK I'M NOT READY!"

The 2 just sat at the couch, waiting for the others

Vila ran into her room slowly letting the towel go, "Loving the view babe"

She ran over to the Boss shoving him into the closet "Shh…they might hear you"

"Isn't that the point so they know I'm alive"

"Yes but not yet"

The Boss smirked and handed her dress "see ya soon"

She closed the door and got dress and scurried out to greet the other

"Hey Carly….Johnny how you guys doing?"

Carly sobbed for a moment and Gat padded her shoulder "Y'know taking It one day at a time"

The elevator dinged and Eddie, Shaundi. Matt, Pierce, and Kinzie all came into the room

Viola noticed Eddie and Pierce guiding Shaundi "uh what's wrong with her?"

Eddie chuckled "She's high like a kite"

"So what's the big announcement ?"

"Okay everybody my announcement is I…..I'm PREGENANT!"

There was a gasp in union, Broken by Viola cracking up "I….I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself…no I'm not pregnant…Sweetie?"

All Saints turned to see The Boss walking from Viola's room "I guess we should explain"

One Explanation Later

Gat and Pierce sat in shock, Carly turned bright red

"You mean you've been alive for a week and didn't tell anyone!?"

The Boss had a awkward smile "well Viola wanted to surprise you all"

"one hell of a surprise"

Gat cracked open a beer a sat back as Carly angrily stomped around the room "WHY!?"

Viola stepped in front of Carter "we though you would be happy!"

"Well now I'm PISSED!"

Carly grabbed her coat and stormed out of the elevator, Gat sat back "damn glad she's not dri…..oh shit she took my fuckin car!"

Pierce laughed and looked at Shaundi "yeah I think someone's gonna have to explain this to her when she sobers up"

Shaundi laughed "I like ponies!"

Eddie looked around "anyone think she might need medical attention?"

Everyone nervously laughed as Shaundi passed out

Carter sat back "okay we all know the drill….who's going to get Carly?"

Everyone but Viola placed there fingers on there nose "DAMMIT!"

The Boss reached into his pocket and handed Viola his keys "enjoy the drive babe"

"I hate you"

He pecked her on the cheek '"buh bye"

She huffed out of the room leaving the guys alone, The Boss looked around "so….I'm not dead"

Gat took another sip of his beer "I guess not"

The Boss sat next to Gat and opened a beer

**The Highway**

Carly sped through the highway passed god knows how many cops, she just wanted to go home, away from those 2 assholes

Her phone rang "Hello?….I'm not talking to you Carter….because you're a jerk….cause I thought you were dead…..oh shit I'm being tailed…..OH SHIT!"

The pink cat shaped car behind her began shooting at her hitting all 4 of her tires, flipping Carly's car 5 times until she bailed out of it and slammed against the pavement

"oh….ow"

The pink car skidded right next to her and a blonde wearing a slutty school girl outfit with pink cat ears came out "Ni hao, my employer Professor Genki wishes you to come to his mansion"

Carly was gasping for air "tell…your…Boss….to….suck it!"

The girl shot her in the next with a dart and Carly was out, Sexy Kitten then loaded her in the trunk and drove off

The Other Side Of The Highway-About The Same Time

Viola sped through the highway trying to find Carly, Viola picked up her phone "Hello….yeah babe still looking…..wait she's where?…how do you know?…wait you have a tracking ship in her…..well when you explain it like that it does make sense"

Viola hung up and hit the nitrous speeding passed all the other cars when she noticed a tiger shaped motorcycle following her, she singled it to pass in front but it pulled right behind her and that's when the biker hit a switch released a barrage of flames shooting out the tigers mouth

The Car stopped, Viola walked out to investigate and found her tires had melted onto the road, the biker got off,, she had dark skin, a eye patch and tiger ears "come with me "

"Uh no"

Angry Tiger then hit a switch on her motorcycle and it crashed right into Viola knocking her out "bitch"

**Burn Hill Reactor**

The Boss, Johnny, Pierce, Eddie, and Matt all stood at the balcony watching the cars go by

"aww feels god don't it boys?"

"Yea Boss"

"I'm with you Guys"

"yup I agree chaps"

Kinzie walked out side "OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING?"

She saw all 5 of them pissing off the balcony, The Boss put on a innocent face "well Shaundi fell asleep in the bathtub so we…u thought it would be rude to go with her in there?"

"why didn't you idiots just drag her high ass out?"

"That….would have been a better and admittedly less weird idea"

Kinzie went back inside and kept typing on her computer when she heard a knock followed by some sobbing

"Hello?"

Kinzie opened the door "Uh hello, my name is Sad Panda and 'sob' I am here from Shaundi?"

"Why?"

**Outside Again**

The Boss dialed Viola again "yo babe it's me again where are you Gat can't get a hold of Carly and we're worrie…."

All 5 of the guys fell over after they saw the bright light "shit…flash bang"

After the pain in there eyes went away the 5 ran inside and saw Kinzie stuck in a bondage vest and a ball gag, The Boss ran over and took it out "Kinzie what the fuck just happened?"

"one of the Genki girls!"

"Genki girls?"

The Boss turned to Gat "they helped this crazy cat guy kidnap your clone a while back"

"Wait clone?"

"not now, okay Kinzie what did she want?"

"Shaundi"

Gat, Pierce and The Boss groaned "See and this is why I have her and my sister chipped"


	24. Chapter 24: Genki Must Die Part 2 of 3

The Boss paced back and forth while Kinzie started typing "anything yet?"

"Not since your ask me a minute ago"

"Oh I'm sorry it's just my girlfriend and lieutenant were kidnapped!"

Johnny cleared his throat causing the Boss to roll his eyes "oh yes and my sister"

"okay well this Professor Genki is a genius, he was able to scatter the signals coming from there chips into every professor Genki arena"

The Boss looked at all the places "Okay I'll take this one at Loren Square , Gat you handle the one at Steel Mills, Pierce take Yearwood, and let's see…."

Matt and Eddie stood waiting "yeah Eddie you handle The Grove, and break"

The Boss turned to the elevator but was pulled back by Matt "what the hell man!?"

"What?"

"I can help!"

"Okay well do your nerd thing and find th girls"

"I…fine!"

He grabbed his laptop and stormed into the bathroom "YO MATT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

The 4 ran into the elevator and left for there task

**Loren Square**

The Boss slammed his car into the factory and saw the large army of Mascot's charging at him, "SHIT!", He grabbed his Sonic Boom and began blasting them back

"OH MAN THIS FEELS AWESOME!"

He blasted through into the prize room and saw it was empty "hmm?"

He threw the empty boxes thought the doorway and noticed a panel rise up and he heard large footsteps charging at him "OH FUCK!"

3 of the Hunters charged at him, he slipped through one of there legs and charged his Sonic Boom and released pulverizing it, he dropped the cannon and picked up the Hunter's flamethrower and destroyed the other 2, "Well….that was kinda to easy"

He saw one of the Mascots limping out of the hallways "Oh No…your not getting away that easy!"

The Boss tackled the Mascot to the ground and held his gun to it's head "Okay…ya see your Boss kidnapped my sister and girlfriend, now if ya wanna keep your head tell me where your Boss lives"

"No…he…he'll kill me"

"3.…2.…1"

"Okay…okay he's"

He's head blew right off, the cops stormed in "FREEZE!"

The Boss dropped his gun "Look I didn't kill him, I killed everyone else but not him…."

**Yearwood**

Pierce walked into the factory praying it was empty, "please no dude's in a hotdog suit…please no dudes in a hotdog suit"

Pierce looked around and saw it was empty "Oh thank god"

He walked in "Y.. Yo Carly!?…..Shaundi!?"

He heard a large boom and 5 Hunter came in machine guns ablazing

**Henry Steel Mill**

Gat leaned against his Criminal and waited until his watched timed 3:30 he then pulled out his switch and blew up the factory

He climbed over the wreckage and searched each of the bodies "hmm…nope none of mine"

He hopped into his truck and sped off

**The Grove**

Eddie held the Mascot in the air "Tell me what I wanna know"

"We…we don't know anything….the Professor just told us he was working on a secret project!"

"What project?"

"I really don'r know"

Eddie sniffed and let the guy go "Okay my friend here's what your gonna do, your gonna go home and change out of your suit….and work on not shittin yourself"

Killbane walked away and hopped on his motorcycle and sped off

**The Road Of Steelport (Near Loren Square)**

The Boss sped through in the police cruiser "man why is it…I always get a dead pig in my car!"

His phone rang and all 3 of the guys were calling he plugged it in to the speak "Hey guys what you got?"

"Well Man they weren't at the Mill"

"They weren't at the grove"

"What you got Pierce?"

"I….I just wanna go home"

"What happened?"

"They were…naked….all of them naked…I just…saw 5 naked Oleg's"

"Okay were the girls there Pierce?"

"no…just a bunch of naked dudes"

"Okay go home, and drink or something"

"Ye…Yeah okay….the bal…."

The Boss hung up and kept driving "oh…I think I know where they are"

**?**

Carly woke up and saw Shaundi and Viola trying to break out of a laser cage, "uh.. what happened?"

"We all got kidnapped by the Genki Girls!"

"Genki Girls?

"Yeah Professor Genki's assistants they kidnapped us and now we have no hope of getting home"

Carly looked down and noticed sharks under the cage "OH SHIT!"

She jumped against the cage and was shocked back, Shaundi kneeled and rubbed Carly's head "yeah should have told ya it was electrified"

The door opened and the catman walked in "rell herro radies"

None of them said anything to him "not tarking aye?…rell I have a ray of making your tark"

He pressed a remote and the cages electrocuted them "now rhich one of these beautiful radies do I want as my rife?

"what do you mean wife?"

Sad Panda walked over in front of the cage "The Professor has grown lonely in his years, he seeks a companion to spend his eternal life with"

Carly leaned over the opening "Well I guess I'm out I'm already married"

"The Professor doesn't care all he does care for is that one of you will be his wife…the first female Genki"

Professor Genki walked over to a vault and looked into it and pulled out a black cat "hmm yes this one is perfect"

He went into the other room with the cat

"Oh no Carter where are you?"


	25. Chapter 25:Genki Must Day Conclusion

**Cable Broadcast Network**

Carter walked out of the building buttoning his shirt "god those girls better DAMN appreciate what I just had to do!"

**The Road Of Steelport**

The Boss sped along the road "at least I finally know where they are"

**?**

Carly kept ramming against the bars and kept getting shot backwards while Viola and Shaundi watched now bored of there soon to be fate

Sad Panda walked in and Viola saw a source of information "HEY!"

"'sob" yes?"

"What is your Boss gonna do with the other 2 of us?"

"They will be killed and fed to Professor Genki"

"WHAT!?"

Sad Panda typed on the large computer and then walked out of the room

"Oh man we're dead" Carly began crying "GAME OVER MAN…GAME OVER!"

**Friendly Fires**

The Boss looked around the gun store and picked up a new cannon "hmm light weight?….can blow shit up….well I think I'm in love"

He hauled the J7 Rocket Launcher into his car and sped off "gonna blow up some Genki girls!….wait why did that suddenly give me a boner?….weird"

**The Lab**

The Boss had spent hours looking through all the factories owned by Genki Corp…and finally after a deal with Tammy Tolliver (Which we will never talk about!….seriously I mean it!) The Boss was finally able to find where that Crazy cat bastard had his girls

The Boss studied the outside "hmm what would Old Man Monroe do?"

The Boss opened his trunk and pulled out the satchel charges "hmm nope"

He dug around and found the annihilator "nah, kinda redundant"

"Hmm this looks useful"

He grabbed the Octopus cannon and walked through the building, it seemed abandoned "jeez it's fucking cold in here!"

Professor Genki came into the room "rell herro radies are we ready to begin?"

"Fuck you Genki!" Viola stared angrily

"Spunk…I like spunk…HER I want HER!"

He looked and neither of the Genki girl went to grab Viola "radies?"

All 3 of them all started shooting at him

He noticed the octopus sucking on there heads

"YO Genki let my girls….and to a lesser extent my sister go!"

"You again?"

"Yes when you kidnap saints….I kinda have a to rescue my gang!?"

"No matter….BIG APE!"

A large brute with burnt skin and a gorilla make charged it, he had a large machine coming out of his back, upon seeing it the Boss began vomiting "Jesus what the fuck did you do to that thing?"

"After you burn him…he needed tender rove and care"

"So you deformed him even further….oh that fuckin mental"

Suddenly the cage swung open and Viola was levitated out of it and into the other room

Big Ape charged at the Boss, but the Boss dodged and shot him with the octopus he began sucking on his chest but the creature kept attacking "fuck….fuck!"

The Boss pulled the J7 off his back holster and blasted Big Ape sending him flying through the wall while the Boss ran to save Viola

"Transmogrifrication in 3.…2.…1"

The Boss ran in and smashed Genki's head against the console and the door swung open freeing Viola

"wow that was close!"

"You could say that again"

"RAWR!"

Big Ape charged at them, the Boss grabbed Viola and both landed to safety but Big Ape hit inot Genki and both hit the machine…it blew and the entire lab caught aflame

"crap….crap….crap"

The Boss saw Shaundi and Carly were already free but all 3 of the Genki Girls were in a daze "you girls go on ahead I'll save them!"

He threw the girls over his shoulder and ran from the burning lab

After the lab burnt down the Boss dropped the still dazed Genki Girls

Viola reached into Carter's pants and pulled out the pistol and aimed it at the Genki Girls "we gonna fight?"

Sexy Kitten looked at her with wide eyes "I….I remember now….I was gonna be a lawyer"

"I was gonna be a cop!" Angry Tiger screamed

"I was gonna be a stripper!" giggled Sad Panda all the 6 other stared at her "yeah I know….."

"So wait all 3 of your were brainwashed by Genki?"

"Yeah he just showed up and we were enslaved by him"

"weird…well girls we did our good deed of the day let's go home"

**(Okay I am sorry I know these last 3 chapters might not have been the best quality but tomorrow I swear I will do better)**


	26. Chapter 26: STAG Run 1 Of 4

**S.T.A.G HQ**

Joshua came in at attention "Commander Temple!"

"listen boy I am tried dicking around with the Saints….and it is obvious the Senator won't authorize the use of the Daedalus…..without reason"

"Sir?"

"What I'm about to say does not leave this room"

Cyrus turned on the music and motioned for Joshua to come close

**Burn Hill**

Carly and Johnny sat together laughing as Pierce was crying in a corner, the Boss and Viola came back and saw Pierce in the corner "uh what the hell is wrong with him?"

"Shaundi drugged him"

"and Shaundi is?"

"oh here and Eddie had to run a errand so they said they be back later"

"Kinzie and Matt?"

"Busy"

"Oleg?….oh wait yeah he's in a Russian prison"

Carly smiled "so bro what's the huge embouchement?"

Viola nodded and the Boss smiled "well me and Viola are getting married!"

Carly's eyes bulged "You…and….Viola….are…..getting…MARRIED!?"

"uh yeah?"

Carly's shocked face blew up into a hyperactive face "OMG…..OMG,…..YES….YES I KNEW YOU 2 WERE SOUL MATES EVER SINCE I FIRST MET YOU VICKY!"

Suddenly Johnny, The Boss, and Viola all turned "HER/MY NAME IS VIOLA!"

**Burn Hill The Next Day**

The Boss sat back across from Pierce "you ain't gonna win this time mother fucka!"

"Whatever Pierce it's your money"

**5 Minutes Later**

"aaaand Checkmate"

"MOTHER FUCKA!"

The Boss grabbed the large stack of money and leaned back on his seat "hey V good news your getting 5 new pairs of shoes"

"Yay!" Viola called from the other room, she came in and kissed Carter on the cheek "sweetie ask him"

"Okay okay….Pierce, as you know Viola and I are getting married and….I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man"

Pierce hopped up happily "seriously!?"

"hell no…I already offer it to Gat…." The Boss took a picture "your right V this is priceless"

**3 Count Casino**

Johnny walked through the house "I.. need a gun"

He opened the cabinet and found his guns were gone, "CARLY!"

She ran downstairs "WHAT!?"

"WHERE ARE MY FUCKING GUNS!?"

She laughed "oh that….I wanted to do something nice so I sent them away to get cleaned"

Gat groaned "so now I'm virtually naked!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen"

"without my guns I'm useless"

She walked over to the kitchen and handed him a knife "here go kill something ya baby!"

**Magarac Island**

The AB Destroyers flew around the island it finally crashed it at the center and 3 saints came running out "destroy the fucking island!"

The saints began shooting rockets all along the island destroying buildings, hurting innocent people

There were 4 police helicopter ceiling around the island they couldn't get a clear shot, and when S.T.A.G.S VTOL's tried to get close they were blown out of the sky…there was nothing the authorities could do

**The Streets Of Steelport**

Carter and Viola walked around the city just taking in the…let's say inner beauty of Steelport, it had been a while since they had a day off what with the cancer, and evil cat men trying to create cat women…it was just a crazy day in the lived of the saints

Beep Beep Beep

He answered his phone "Hello?…..whoa whoa what the hell is going on Shaundi…no I'm not watching TV…..because I'm with Viola…..well fine I'll look it up"

He hung up and searched on his phone "Oh…..shit"

The video was titled Saints Gone Wild "shit when I find out who these 3 are I'm gonna skin them alive"

"If they are our guys"

"What there clearly wearing saints gear"

"which anyone can buy at Planet Saints…..and notice they had a military hair cut….and weapons"

"a set up?"

"yup"

"Oh I love you my smart little assistant"

She cleared her throat and shot him a look "what?"

"I better still be getting those shoes"

**S.T.A.G HQ**

Cyrus sat at his desk waiting until he got the beep "yes send the Senator in"

Monica Hughes nearly kicked in his office door "what the hell was that!?"

"Well Senator like I told you it was only a matter of time until the saints would lose it….you just refused to believe it"

"fine…I get it you told me so"

She handed him a stack of papers "I am authorizing the use of the Daedalus

"I knew you'd see it my way"

**The Basement Of The Saints HQ**

Pierce, Shaundi, Kinzie, Matt, Eddie, Johnny, and Carly all made it after the video made it to the new the Boss asked them to meet him at the HQ, which was still under construction

The elevator dinged and Viola and The Boss came "guys we have really big problems now"

"no shit man"

"Listen those weren't our guys, but everyone thinks we did this, so I think for the time be we keep our heads down, and we all stay home until this all blows over"

Pierce stood up "ya mean hide like little bitched!?"

"That's not what he's saying Pierce"

"what are you saying bro?"

"I'm saying that people are going to be afraid cops are going to shoot at us first and ask questions later…people think we're terrorist now"

Even though none of them liked it they all agreed and after the meeting they all went home

**Air Craft Carrier Outside Of Steelport**

"Incoming call from Cyril"

"Yes what is it Cyril"

"Sir our mission was a success that idiot Cyrus was able to get authorization to use the Daedalus"

"Good, and the saints how are they holding up after there leaders death?"

"unfortunately sir…the saints leader survived"

"What?"

"Yes the hospital called it a 'miraculous Recovery"

"hmm well preceded as planned and Steelport will be ours"

The commander sat back smiling "oh yes things are truly going as planned"

(**Yeah here we go part 1 of 4, part 2 and 3 Tomorrow!)**


	27. Chapter 27:The Surrender

**(There is A VERY good reason why I have never given a description for the Merc Commander)**

**Washington DC**

Cyrus stood on top of the carrier with Joshua arriving right behind "Sir?"

"Sorry just letting the fact we've finally won sink in….Prepare to launch"

Joshua pressed the button of the small remote and the Daedalus rose from the ground and started heading south

**Burn Hill Reactor **

Viola sat down doing paper work while drinking wine as the Boss was playing Video games, " 'hem, hem'

The Boss kept playing and Viola walked up and muted his game "what the hell babe?"

"I'm trying to do taxes!"

"taxes?"

"yes yours, mine, and all the saints…since none of your idiot seem to be ABLE TO!"

"geez…fine"

The Boss walked out of the room, leaving Viola feel guilty

**3 Count Casino**

Gat stood in front of the vault trying to bust thought it, Carly heard the commotion and ran down to the vault "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm fuckin bored I gotta blow somethin up!"

"Hello…does not making a scene mean anything to you?"

**Shaundi's Loft**

"oh god…oh god….OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Shaundi scream in pleasure as Eddie just smiled

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie typed away at her computer as Matt came in "ahem Agent Kensington?"

"what is it Miller?"

"I…I uh know…you rather fancied the Oleg fellow….and I know without him there is a void….so I uh…was wondering…would you like to shag?"

Kinzie threw her jacket off revealing her bare chest "I **don't **like to cuddle"

"understood

**Burn Hill Reactor**

The Boss answered his phone "yo….wait what!?"

The Boss hopped on the couch right next to Viola and turned on the news "I'm bu…"

"Shut up"

The news showed all of Stilwater in flames

"This just in, about an hour ago Stilwater was attacked by The Special tactical Anti Gang or S.T.A.G Unit led by Commander Cyrus Temple, the areas destroyed were houses owned by the saints, the night club Purgatory a nightclub and major income for the Saints, Senator Monica Hughes the supervisor of S.T.A.G has released a statement "after what the saints have done S.T.A.G has to erase this threat", eyes witness reports have confirmed S.T.A.G is heading to Steelport and destroying the saints once and for all…I am Jasmine Jackson and it's about time those bastards pay for killing my brother"

"shit!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah Dex's sister…but I didn't kill her"

"Then who did?"

"I got a feeling"

The Boss dialed "Yo Johnny sent the word to the crew we're headin out of Steelport…no it isn't like that I just am trying to avoid people getting hurt….I…Oh shi"

The Boss dropped the phone "V we gotta go NOW!"

The Boss saw the giant air craft carrier moving it's cannon towards the reactor, he grabbed Viola and they went down to the garage

They hopped in the bootlegger and sped off while the Daedalus began firing missles around the reacotr

"Viola call everyone tell them to clear out of Steelport"

"Where are we heading?"

"somewhere S.T.A.G will never look"

**Aparice Island**

The Boss leaned against the Bootlegger as Johnny and Shaundi arrived "Is the crew out?"

"Yeah man"

"The crew think we should stay and fight Boss"

"We can't the longer we stay in Steelport the more of our guys and innocent people are killed by S.T.A.G"

"Well we can't clear all of us out…"

"I know"

The Boss kissed Viola on the forehead and suddenly Gat smacked in the back of the head with his gun "Y'know when I said knocked her out I didn't mean with your gun"

Johnny loaded Viola in the back and he and Shaundi sped off

The Boss popped his trunk and pulled out the J7 "ain't takin me without a fight!"

The Boss started blasting at the Daedalus the moment the missiles struck it, the carrier released 3 VTOLS

"oh Fuck ME!"

The VTOL's released there heat beams blowing up the Boss's Bootlegger

"that was my favorite car!"

The Boss blasted the VTOL's out of the sky, he pulled out his phone "hello….Kinzie?…..but your…..look out behind?"

The Boss ducked as the Specter sped from behind the solider riding it started blasting at him but the Boss fired at him blowing the cycle up

"what were you saying?…..how did you know about that?…..your from where!?"

The Boss dropped his phone when he saw the truck speeding over to him, Pierce and Killbane hopped out "I though tyou guys were already out of Steelport?"

"nah man we came back for ya"

"Yeah Boss, we couldn't just leave ya!"

The Boss hopped in the truck and dialed Gat "is it done?….good…I'll meet ya guys there"

"let's head out NOW!"

Killbane pressed the pedal to the medal and they were able to get passed the road checks and out of the city

In the distance they could see the buildings they owned destroyed, everything they worked so hard for destroyed

The trio finally stopped at a large abandoned storage units

They saw most of the saints were unharmed but a few were being treated by Shaundi and Carly

"how bad Gat?"

"shit man those fuckers destroyed everything"

"doesn't matter we can rebuild I meant how's our crew"

"they'll be fine…..and your girl"

The Boss looked and saw Viola knocked out in the back "damn I'll never hear the end of this one"

The Boss carried her over to the beds in one of the units, he laid down with her and fell to sleep

**The Daedalus**

The Condor landed on the Daedalus and from it Monica Hughes stormed through, she ran right to the cockpit doors where Joshua stood with his laser rifle "ma'am"

"I demand to speak with Commander Temple!"

Joshua pressed a button on the remote and the doors opened

"what can I do for you ?"

"What the hell happened!"

"We won"

"I meant attacking 2 cities!?"

"So did I"

"your insane!"

"no…I just am sick and tired of everyone thinking that if we put band aids on the poison of society the problem will simply go away…oh no I'm am burning it down and salting the earth!"

"I am going to the president about this!"

She stormed out of the office and Joshua walked in "sir should be detained….she's obviously not well"

"No let her go to the president In a couple of hours it won't matter"

**Merc's Headquarters**

The commander sat back and answered the phone "hello?…sounds very good Cyril…yes move on to phase 2"

**Storage Unit Outside Steelport**

Viola woke up in a small dark room and saw the Boss getting dress :what the hell happened?"

"we lost"

"how?"

"S.T.A.G sent us running with our goddamn tails between our legs!"

She kissed him on the cheek "come on it's not that bad…think nothing can make it worse"

Gat walked in "yo Boss…phone call"

He handed Carter the phone "Hello?"

"Hello junior"

"what the fuck do you want Temple?"

"well seeing as I've already beat you what more can I take?…oh yes I can kill you and your crew"

"really?"

"Oh yes..ya see I have eyes and ears everywhere and I know where you are"

"yeah right?"

"your at a abandoned storage unit 30 miles outside of Steelport, I have a squad and 10 VTOL's on there way"

"We'll be slaughtered?"

"right you will…unless"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you surrender yourself to us"

"and you'll let them go?"

"you have my word"

"fine"

The Boss put down the phone and turned at Viola "you can't"

"I have to V"

He put all his guns on the table and walked outside, "yo Johnny do me a favor…"

He punched Johnny out and walked out of the yard to the squad of S.T.A.G soldiers

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

The Boss obeyed and one of the soldiers cuffed him and dragged him into the tank and it drove off

Carly ran over to her knocked out husband "What just happened?"

"He let himself be captured…he knew Gat would convince him to fight"

**(Part 2 of 4)**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Daedalus **

The Condor landed on the Daedalus, the 3 soldiers dragged The Boss through the carrier grounds under the close watched of Joshua, "bring the prisoner t the cell block!"

The 2 soldiers saluted him, and dragged the Boss through the helicarrier chambers

The Boss looked around the interior of the chamber "wow snazzy joint!"

The soldiers hit him in the back of the head with the blunt end of there rifles "Shut Up!…keep walking"

The lead soldiers punched in security codes and the prison cell opened and they threw the Boss in

**Commander Center**

Cyrus laughed to himself has he took long sips, from the bottle of Jack, "enter"

He pressed the button on his desk and Joshua came in "sir Steelport is completely taken over"

"and?"

"We are now working on reactivating the Reactor"

"good maybe in a few months we can arm ourselves with nuclear weapons"

"is that really wise sir?"

"are you questioning me Lieutenant?"

"No Sir!…I was just saying nuclear weapon are dangerous"

"agreed…but once the other countries see what America has under it's belt factions like Taliban, and Al Qaeda won't dare attack America!"

"I understand sir"

He walked out of the office, and took out his communicator "Commander…yes your right he is becoming paranoid….and dangerous…yes sir I will move to phase 3"

**Merc's Headquarters**

The commander sat back and ran his fingers through his brownish grayish hair, He opened his closet and hauled the large biohazzard container out "It's time!"

He opened the container and the green light covered his grey bearded face "everything is going according to plan"

**The Storage Unit Outside Of Steelport**

Gat woke up and noticed his head was bandaged up 'What the fuck just happened?"

Carly came in replaced her husband's bandages "my brother knocked you out and then you smashed her head on the ground"

"why the fuck would he do that?"

"cause he…..he surrendered himself to S.T.A.G"

"HE WHAT!?"

Viola came in and handed Johnny a ice pack "he surrendered himself to save us"

"we gotta save him!"

"How Johnny?….S.T.A.G knows our every move that's why the Boss surrendered they know we're here right now"

"Then I guess we should hide" Kinzie and Matt walked it

" I believe we can hack into S.T.A.G camera's and play there footage on a loop"

"So those bastards won't realize we're gone?"

"Yes"

Gat ripped the bandages off his head and got up "we're assembling a crew to rescue the Boss!"

**The Daedalus**

The Boss sat in the seat handcuffed behind him, his face was bruised and bloodied, Cyrus laughed as he sent each punch to Carter's face "you got somethin to say kid?"

" 'cough' yeah you punch like a bitch!"

Cyrus wiped the blood off his hand and pulled the tazer from the desk, he aimed it at the Boss "Now tell me where Oleg Kirrlov?"

"Your mothers house, after Oleg and I double teamed her, he decided to stay for cook…."OH SHITZZZZZ"

The tazer shocked him sending him falling to the ground

Carter grabbed the Carter's hair and pulled him to Cyrus's face "listen to me you little shit…I don't care who you are…I don't care what deal I made with the others. I will kill you if I have to"

"your…'cough' fuckin nuts!"

Cyrus laughed and walked out leaving the Boss coughing out blood

**Storage Unit Outside Of Steelport**

Johnny loaded his ammunition and waited outside the gate with Pierce, Killbane, and Shaundi

Suddenly a Condor landed in front of them and one of the crew hopped out, "Yo Gat enjoy"

He tossed Gat the keys and the four hopped in, They turned it's flight mode on a flew into the sky

**The Daedalus-Underdeck**

The Boss sat in the cell sating at the hallways, "those bastards…ain't gonna break…me"

He stood up and kicked at the door "break dammit, break!"

The entire cell began shaking and the Boss could almost smell the gun smoke "Looks like the crew is here"

**The Daedalus-Upperdeck**

The S.T.A.G solider shot at the Condor in the sky, it flew around firing the Gatling guns killing as many soldiers as it could

A circular platform rose with 2 cannons and Joshua in the firing position, he started blasting at the Condor

"shit…gat we're hit"

Gat sent the Condor soaring down "what the fuck you doin!?"

"Just watched"

Gat landed the Condor "shit….we ain't flyin this back!"

Killbane and Gat hopped out of the Condor and Gat popped the trunk and pulled out the Spectre "I'm getting the Boss you guys call Carly"

He hopped of the bike and sped through to the Daedalus, He started firing clearing the entire deck of the soldiers, Gat landed the bike and ran through the under deck

**Underdeck**

Gat came running in with a shotgun "YO BOSS WHERE ARE YA!?"

He looked around at every empty cell one after another until he saw the Boss, he looked terrible his eyes were blackened, his nose was gushing blood

Gat kicked the door in and dragged the Boss out of the cell block and helped him onto the Spectre "thanks….man"

"No prob Boss"

Gat made sure the Boss held on and flew right off the Daedalus

**Storage Unit Outside of Steelport**

Gat landed the bike and dragged the Boss through the storage units "Yo babe I got your brother!"

Carly and Viola came running and both threw one of Carter's arms over there shoulder and helped him into the bed

**The Daedalus**

"Commander Temple, a plane has just landed on the deck"

"who is it?"

"I don't know"

Cyrus walked out with his pistol in hand "EXIT THE PLANE NOW!"

The door opened and the man walked down onto the deck he had a blackish grey beard, his hair was brownish grey, he wore a black suit and had a modified Kobra in his hand "Hello Cyrus"

"Patch's?"

"Yes"

He shot Cyrus in the shoulder and right leg, sending Cyrus crashing down to the ground "J…Joshua don't just stand there…kill him!"

Joshua pulled out his gun and shot Cyrus in the throat

"wha…?" his voice was horsed and he was hyperventilating "ya see Cyrus my boy here, Cyril has been feeding information about you and the saints to me…like Sun Tzu said 'know they enemy know thy self'"

He looked up at Cyril "y…ou betrayed…me?"

"Yes and now Steelport is our!"

**(Part 3 of 4)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oleg's Prison**

Oleg sat studying the door, he looked at his watch "hmm you said shed be here…now"

The newly rebuilt and reinforced door blew open, The future Saints came in "time to go Oleg"

"you know time travel is a concept I've never been able to accomplice, but I'm pretty sure you continuing to meddle with time isn't very responsible. Little mouse"

"perhaps but we needed to fix what was broken in our time"

"like what?…you've already brought Carter back, what else goes wrong?"

"Russian is destroyed when the Alien's attack"

"so I'm guessing I am killed as well?"

"yes"

"So by freeing me this will not happen?"

"yes"

"okay do it"

Kinzie placed a explosive on the prison wall and Oleg walked backwards and the bomb blew the prison apart.

Oleg walked out and stretched his arm "what now?"

"We wait till our machine starts working again and we go home"

"Good Bye Little Mouse"

Kinzie hugged Oleg "it' so good to feel you again"

"same here Kinzie…say you wouldn't happen to have a way for me to get back to Steelport?"

"I do…meet you outside"

She hopped up and kissed him on the cheek and walk out with Pierce , Matt was at the exit "You love her don't you?"

"what?"

"You are In love with Kinzie aren't you Miller?"

"I….am"

"Then next time we meet…I will crush you"

"agreed"

**Storage Unit Outside Of Steelport**

The Boss woke up and saw Viola and Carly standing guard "what the hell happened?"

"Johnny and the others rescued you"

"really?…that was stupid I surrendered for a reason"

"S.T.A.G is gonna go after us?"

"Yes V…unless we find away to get away without them finding us"

"I might have a way to help with that"

Kinzie walked in "we have a way to make it seems like there's multiple us's"

"How?"

"well first we're gonna need a car"

**Used Car Lot**

The Boss stood wearing a flat cap, and a bomber jacket, the owner walked over "you sure ya want a RV?"

"Yeah"

"look I don't know if I…"

The Boss handed him a suitcase "it's 3 million take it and just the fuck up"

The Boss grabbed the keys and drove off

**Storage Unit Outside Steelport**

Johnny and Carter were working to upgrade the RV, Carly walked over with 2 beers "are you sure it needs all this extra stuff?"

Carter rolled out from under the RV "your gonna be running from S.T.A.G, your gonna need speed and nitrous is what's gonna do it"

"and the kneecappers?"

"really?…how are we even related?"

After they were finished Kinzie and Matt began doing there own upgrades to the RV,

The Boss changed out of his greased covered tank top and threw on his Biker Jacket

He sat next to Viola, "So V….gonna kinda need to borrow your plane"

"For WHAT!?"

"uh…well….to draw fire away from the crew while they escape"

"on one condition"

"oh I'm gonna regret this"

"I'm going with you"

"no way!"

"Yes or your ass isn't coming within 20 feet of my plane"

"Your drive me crazy!"

She leaned in close and kissed him "but you love it"

"That I do"

He kissed her back

**The Airport**

The Boss looked around waiting "damn Viola we don't got time…we need to hurry!"

Viola ran over to the plane "let's go!…Kinzie says this machine can only mask us for 5 minutes"

The machine was a small black box with a glowing green light "I guess we better get flyin!"

Viola sat back in the passenger seat as the Boss started flying

**Highway Road**

The RV sped through the highway, Johnny kept his eyes on the road while Pierce had his gun's ready to fire first sign of trouble, Kinzie sat in the backseat typing the laptop as the masking device created a invisible cloak around the RV

Carly laid in the backseat sleeping

**Air Steelport**

The Boss kept flying around Steelport, "okay so let me make sure I got the plan straight…..I just keep flying around until the cloaking field wears off…and then I try to fly as far away from the Daedalus as I can?"

"That's what Kinzie said"

"Ok…sound boring!"

The Boss saw the 3 Count Casino was destroyed…..Safeword was destroyed "V…how much longer?"

"1 ½ minute"

"Kay…."

The Boss flew past and saw the Burn Hill Reactor was glowing bright orange, "shit they reactivated it"

"30 seconds"

The Boss changed direction towards a group of islands

"1 second"

The light turned off

**Daedalus**

Cyril looked at the monitor and suddenly a plane appeared on the screen, "I'm following it"

He boarded a VTOL and chased the plane

Viola sat back drinking a martini when the plane shook "what the hell I thought you could fly this thing"

"I can babe….we've been hit!"

The Boss looked around the console "babe what does the red button do?"

"It's a speed booster!"

"oh sweet!'

He pressed the button and suddenly the thrusters blasted the VTOL behind them whule sending them hurling far away from Steelport

**The Highway**

The RV started speeding "Yo Kinzie how long does this thing work anyways?"

"a few more…shit!"

"What?"

"We're being followed"

"by who?"

"Them!"

4 black cars started speeding behind them one of them pulled to the left, the other one t the right, one stayed right behind while the final one pulled in front of the RV

"Yo Pierce take the wheel"

"what?"

"Chill…and take the wheel"

Gat climbed out of the driver window, He hopped on the car in front of the RV and smashed through the back window and grabbed a shard of broken glass and slit the drivers throat, he then grabbed the wheel and crashed the car into the one on the left

Pierce then swerved to the right cutting the car to the right's tires

Pierce did a 360 leaving the car crashing right into the front

Carl fell out of bed "what he hell's happening?"

"some assholes are trying to kill us!"

Pierce pulled over and Kinzie ran to the driver seat "keep driving!"

"no we gotta wait for Gat!"

Johnny limped into the RV, "shit…I'm getting to old for this shit!"

"what we do now?"

"Keep driving"

Pierce kept driving down the highway, Gat reached into his coat pocket and handed Carly his phone "call your brother"

"why?"

"just do it!"

Carly dialed "hello?….how are you guys doing?"….yeah we're doing okay"

She hung up "why did you have me do that?"

"it cause…"

A missile hit the RV blowing it apart

**The Plane**

The Boss saw the VTOL had caught up, it fired it's heat beam, the Boss looked and saw it had completely burned down the wing, the plane started spiraling out of control, the Boss pulled the steering and placed a bat between the 2 parts to keep it steadied

He ran to Viola "yo V does this thing have any parachutes?"

"Yeah…..oh no"

"what?"

"there's….only one"

The Boss walked over and grabbed it and but it on Viola "no you put it on and then carry me and…"

"shh…no we're not high enough…only one of us is getting out Viola…and well I've already made my peace"

"no. please I've already lost my sister don't make me lose you to"

Tears ran down her face "Please….I….I love you don't leave me!"

"shhh" He kissed her and held her close, there was big boom and the entire cabin blew off the plane was going to crash and they both would die

"wha…..?"

She felt something pulling her back, and she saw his hand pulling the cord releasing the parachute, she was pulled right out last thing she saw the missiles blast the plane

"NOOOOOOOO!"

She landed in the water and found her way to a beach, when she made it to the shore she curled up in a ball crying…..he sacrificed himself for her…..he could have took the chance of letting both of them die…but he chose for Viola to live

**The Highway**

Johnny looked up he was stuck under the remains of the RV, Pierce was next to the side of the road holding his arm, Kinzie's head was laying on his lap, Gat looked up and saw Carly being dragged away by a man in a black suit, the smoke was messing with Gat's eyes he couldn't see him clearly

"Boss?"

"not even close"

The man shot Gat twice in both shoulders leaving the 3 saints to die

**? Hours Later**

Cyrus felt the cold metal on his bare back, it wasn't humiliating enough they had taken over S.T.A.G, no they had to remove his clothing, and strap him down in some sort of table with a headband on

"Your cowards!"

The door opened "why Hello Cyrus"

"Patch's"

"Yes now that I've taken everything you;ve worked so hard for…well there no reasont o lock you up anymore…I've already won"

"your…just gonna let me go?"

"well in a matter of speaking….see your body is gonna be let go. But your mind eh…not so much"

"what are you doing!"

"electroshock treatment…oh a crazy person helpful….but on a sane person?…..leaves them broken"

"no…NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yes I can.. see if I just let you go.. I've learned you 'bad guys' tend to team up with the Saints after a double cross…so if your brain is destroyed no point in worrying"

Patch's walked over to the console and threw the switch

The scream Cyrus's made was deafening, and after Patches turned it off he simply walked out of the room as Cyrus began crying

**Stilwater an Hour Later**

Patch's sat on top of his bootlegger, checking his watch 3 times before the limo pulled up in the Freckle Bitches parking lot

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir the saints are no more"

"good"

"and my money?"

"Oh no…see you don't get any money"

Patches turned and saw 10 Masako's with snipers aimed at him "oh your really good at this double cross thing…..Alderman"

"What!?.. how did you?"

"Not that hard really….Cyril!"

Suddenly the 10 Masako's fell over dead "Now about my money?"

**Hawaii (3 Weeks Later)**

Viola sat at the bar in her black bikini, her white sun glasses covered her bloodshot eyes, the bartender handed her a martini "I didn't order that"

"the gentlemen at table 4 sent it over"

She walked over to the man with his face buried in a book, he wore a black fedora, a blue opened buttoned shirt, and beige short

"Look thanks for the drink but I…."

"I know…I know your still reeling from the loss of the love of your life"

"Carter?"

He dropped the book "next time when I say take the parachute…just trust I have a plane"

**3 weeks Earlier**

Viola flew out of the plane leaving Carter stuck in the still crashing plane "I really hope I'm as smart as I think I am"

He hopped from the plane right onto the VTOL

He shot the window and landed in the empty cockpit

"what the hell?"

He switch from Hover to flight mode and landed on the nearest island

**Now**

"but why didn't you try to find me?"

"well….."

**3 Weeks Ago**

The Boss held a picture to the store owner "have you seen her?"

"no hable ingles"

"Shit"

**2 Weeks Ago**

"have you seen this girl?"

The little girl turned "daddy…this pervert is talking to me!"

"OH SHIT!"

The Boss ran as fast as he could

**5 Minutes Ago**

The Boss saw Viola sitting at the bar, he opened his nearly empty wallet and signaled the waitress "I want you to send a martini to that beautiful women over there"

"Ya know man I saw her hand, I think she's engaged"

"I know…just do this. And I'll give you a…hmm $5 tip"

"geez thanks"

"cut me some slack it's all the money I have left"

**Now**

"**was the last flashback really necessary?"**

"**Hey ixnay on the breaking the wall ay"**

"**Do the other know we're alive"**

**The Boss leaned back "yup left Carly a message told her we're takin a little vacation!"**


	30. Chapter 30:The Saints Are Back

**The Daedalus**

The jet landed on the service of the carrier and the senator stormed into the office "Cyrus!"

The desk seat spun "no ma'am had to take some time off….just call me Patches"

"Were you the one who authorized the attack on Hawaii?"

Patches almost looked surprised "attack Hawaii?….I think you got the wrong people we would never open fire on American soil, that why Cyrus was "Replaced" he had gone insane"

"is that so?"

"Certainly and if I could be so formal…you are truly beautiful and I would love to take you out to dinner"

The senator blushed "I.."

He placed his finger to her mouth "shh don't think just say yes"

**Hawaii-3 Months Later**

The waitresses walked over to the man wearing swim trunks and a fedora with shades and his companion a women in a purple bikini and a blonde pony tail

"Sir I have the beer and martini you 2 ordered"

"Thank you Mary"

Carter handed her a 50 and she scurried off the Boss then handed Viola the drink "Did I ever mention you look good as a blonde?"

"everyday for 3 months"

She leaned in close "it's been 3 months already?"

"Yeah"

The Boss gave her a peck on the cheek "I'm gonna head back home real quick"

**The Home Of Mister and Misses Grey**

The Boss noticed the front door was unlocked "damn V"

He looked around and noticed a feint smell of cheap perfume "Okay come on out!"

From his room and short teen wearing a grey dress and black shorts wielding a small ray gun like weapon, The girl had a obviously dyed red hair

"whoa kid what you doin?…if ya want money I really don't have any"

"call Viola!"

"What…no way I ain…"

She fired right next to him and the blast blew up the entire living room "man V's gonna kill me"

**The Bar**

Viola sat back drinking her martini when Mary returned " ?"

"Yes?"

"Your husband called and asked for you to meet him back home right away"\

Viola hopped in her buggy and drove home

**The Home Or Mister and Misses Grey**

Viola came in and saw Carter tied up "um sweetie a it's a trap"

"Kinda figured"

The mysterious girl did a somersault and grabbed Viola's arms behind her back

She then tied Viola to Carter "Okay what do ya want kid?"

The girl dropped her ray gun, and sat "I came to save the world"

The Boss rolled his eyes "I'm sensing a flashback coming along"

**16 Years In The Future**

Carter walked on the sidewalk wearing his suit and tie his hair combed neatly, his horned rim glass clean, and his suitcase in hand

He looked at his house and smiled, "oh boy it's a good day to be alive"

He opened the door "honey I'm home!"

Viola came out "dear…she's been activing up again"

"I'll handle it"

He kissed her on the cheek and walked up the stairs, he knocked on the door "Kiki?….Kiki Monroe open this door this instant!"

"NO!"

He was beginning to get made so he took a deep breath and took his antacid "just relax…she's going through a phase"

**Dinner Time**

Carter sat at the head of the table as Viola laid out the food, Kiki reached for a biscut and her father slapped her hand "Kiki…you…..you remember we say grace before me…meal"

"whatever!"

The 3 joined hands and Carter lowered his head "Oh great Zinyak, we thank you for this delicious food, and for this joyous family that I have…and my beautiful daughter Ki.."

Kiki slammed her fist on the table "YOUR NOT MY FATHER!"

"What?.. oh course I am sweetie"

"No your just a simulation…my father isn't like this!"

Viola held Carter "sweetie why are you trying to hurt your father like this?"

"What does it matter 'Mom' you 2 will forget all about it at midnight"

Kiki grabbed her skate board and left the house

**Break**

"Wait…so we are…or we aren't your parents?"

"Yeah I'm kida lost on that to"

"Yes you are…geez why do you think my names Kiki!?"

"okay sorry…continue with your flashback"

**16 Years In The Future**

Kiki snuck into her parents room, it had taken a while but she finally was able to build one….finally able to build a gun

She opened the door quietly and walked over to her fathers side of the bed, she aimed and fired blowing a hole right through his head

She noticed there was no blood, but a brownish black liquid poured out "error….error…..unit S1 damaged…error…errrrr"

Viola stood up from the bed and ripped her skin off revealing her robotic form "detain rebel…detain rebel!"

"oh shit"

Kiki slid down the railing and grabbed her board and skated away, suddenly the road began glitching and her board vanished and she fell over

"Foolish child!"

Zinyak appeared in a mech suit "you have worn out your use….Now BEGONE!"

Zinyak released a barraged of missiles, and Kiki closed her eyes to wait out the inevitable

"when she opened she saw the robot covering her….it's body fell apart leaving only it's head "wh..why would you do this?"

It's voice began restarting "we…..were designed…to love you like your real…parents would we 'error' loved you like you were 'error' ours, it is a 'error' glitch in our programming we would 'error' die for you 'error' self destruct sequence RUN!"

Kiki ran from what remained of the robot and it blew

Kiki felt the entire world shake around her and noticed cracks around the buildings in front of her and they turned black and shattered revealing

A man wearing black shades with a beard and a Viola

"Mom?"

"Kiki?"

The 2 cried in each others arms

**Flashback End**

"what about me?"

"Your dead"

"dammit!"

"I was sent back to make sure you weren't"

"with what?"

**Unknown Year**

Future Kinzie looked around and placed the explosive on the ground, she then blew it creating a crater "Oleg?"

Oleg held the time machine over his head and gently placed it in the giant crater, soon the placed cement to cover the hole but placed a giant steel door over where the time machine would be

**17 Years In The Future (Kinzie's Warehouse)**

Johnny, Kiki, and Viola stared at the car in the crater "are you sure the info was right Johnny?"

"positive now all we need to know is….who's going?"

"I'll do it Uncle Johnny"

Viola nodded "okay quickly hope in, Kiki hopped in the crater and got through the door "are you sure we can even get it out?"

"50/50, just turn the key and hit the gas!"

Kiki took a deep breath and hit the pedal to the medal the car released a bright blue glow and vanished

"let's hope she got there saf…."

"what Viola?"

"She made it"

**Now**

"and that's my story"

"So…I die and Zinyak abducts you when your 5?"

"Yes."

"then tries 6 times to erase your memories…but something in your brain fights against it?"

"Yes"

"and what do I do to keep from getting killed"

"cut this little 'vacation of yours"

"really?"

"yes if you don't return to the saints no force on earth could stop this alien invasion"

"What about S.T.A.G?"

"No"

"the army?"

"No"

"your grandpa!?"

"who?"

"Y'know Charles Monroe, wore the military jacket with all those dumb patches on them?"

"nope doesn't ring a bell"

"fine I'll return to Steelport….what do you say V?"

"fine!"

**A Week Later**

The plane landed at the airport and Carter rubbed his shaved head and Viola felt credulous now with her blonde hair "well babe time to take back our city!"


End file.
